The Final Year
by The Marauder Chicks
Summary: In their last year at Hogwarts, the Marauders, Lily and her friends get up to some wild things, they have fun and realize things they never thought possible........ Please R
1. Back to School

**The Final Year.**

**a/n: this story is written in a round-robin form. the authors doing it are: pinocchio, beachbabe12, pretty.little.happy.princess, jesse and claudia, (the last two are not fanfiction authors.) We hope you like this story. **

**disclaimer: we don't own harry potter. **

**Chapter one:** written by pinocchio.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Lily said happily, "We're in seventh year!"

She was standing on Platform 9 ¾ with her three best friends, Emma Rodgers, Ellie Andrews and Katherine Ann. They were all rather smart, but they were different in their own ways.

Ellie Andrews was a loud girl. She was always planning jokes and pranks, naturally she was always in detention, but she didn't care. She was an Aussie girl through and through and through; but she lived in an orphanage during the summer holidays because her parents were both killed. Ellie was a metamorphagus; today her hair was blue, just past her ears, her eyes were amber. Naturally she had light brown hair with aqua eyes. She was the loudest out of Lily's friends.

Emma Rodgers was rather quiet compared to Ellie. She had strawberry blonde hair and eyes that were different colors, one blue and one green. She was always in on Ellie's pranks but she never got caught. Emma was an American girl, though her accent wasn't that strong. Unfortunately, Emma was James Potters cousin; Emma and her friends didn't like the Marauders. Shewas also partly veela, but no one knew except her friends.

Katherine Ann was also a loud girl; she hated being called Katherine so it was always just Kat. She wasn't in detention as often, but she had way more than Lily and Emma. She had blonde hair to her shoulders, and deep blue eyes. Like Lily, Kat was muggle-born, but if anyone ever called her a mudblood, they would pay dearly.

Together they were the most popular and sought after girls in the school. They had decided that their seventh year was to be the best one yet.

* * *

"I feel like it was yesterday that everything was so new!" Emma said

"It's still school, it's not going to be any different to last year or the year before, except we have N.E.W.T.S" Ellie said.

"How can you be so casual about it?" Kat asked,

"Don't know, I'm not going to get all worked up about some little tests." She replied,

"They're not just little tests, they'll decide what you can or can't do with the rest of your life!" Lily said,

"Yeah, but we don't have to worry about them for a while."

"True, you guys will all ace them anyway." James Potter said, as he strolled up to them, "Hey Evans, you're looking very good today, want to come with me to Hogsmeade?"

"In your dreams Potter."

"You are in my dreams Evans, every night!" he said, "The Marauders and I are having a game of truth or dare later, want to join in?"

"Yeah, ok!" Ellie said without thinking, she loved truth or dare. "Ow!" she exclaimed when Emma stamped hard on her foot.

"Great!" James said. As he turned to walk away, Ellie turned to Emma.

"What was that for?"

"For agreeing to play truth or dare with them!" she shouted,

"Woops."

"Is that all you can say?" Lily said, "I don't want to play _that_ game with _them!_ Imagine what they could make us do!"

"You're just afraid you'll have fun!" Ellie laughed,

"Uh, guys? They're boarding the train." Kat said, they all boarded the train and chose their favourite compartment, it was the one close to the back, unfortunately, the Marauders always chose a cabin that was close.

The ride to Hogwarts seemed to go unusually fast, but they didn't mind. They bought heaps of lollies from the food cart and stuffed their mouths full. They talked of many things, but the main topic was the Marauders.

* * *

"…He thinks he's so great, it's so annoying." Lily said,

"Lily, do you realize you just spent fifteen minutes telling us about James Potter?" Kat said,

"I did not!" she protested,

"Lils, you did." Emma said,

"I did not spend that long talking about James Potter." Just as she said the last two words, James Potter slid open the door and walked in.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Ellie laughed,

"Talking about me again Evans, you just can't get enough can you?"

"You're full of it Potter. What do you want?" she snapped,

"Um, we have to go and talk to the Prefects." He said,

"Oh, yeah." Lily said, as she got up and followed James out of the compartment.

* * *

As they walked towards the front of the train, they saw Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Claudia Black and Jesse Lestrange bullying a little second year.

They were all Slytherins and all pure bloods. Claudia and Bellatrix were twin sisters and Severus Snape and Jesse Lestrange were their best friends.

Claudia and Bellatrix didn't really look alike, they both had black hair and dark eyes, but Claudia had different facial features. Bellatrix had a long nose, whereas Claudia didn't, Bellatrix' hair was short and Claudia's was very long.

Severus Snape was a grease ball. His black hair was very greasy although the marauders had played countless pranks on him trying to clean it.

Jesse Lestrange had brown eyes and longish blonde hair, she was less mean than the rest, but she was definitely very anti-mudblood.

"Snivellus let him go, now!" James said in a low voice.

"Or what? What are you going to do Potter?" Claudia spat,

"Are you gonna get your little mudblood girlfriend to give us a detention or dock house points from us?" Bellatrix added,

"Don't you everrefer toLily as that. She's more of a witch than you'll ever be so shut your mouth." He said, he grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed at her, then turned to Snape, "Let…Him…Go."

Snape let go of the little boy, they obviously had left their wands in their compartment, they went off muttering unkind things about James and Lily.

"Thanks James." Lily said quietly,

"That's ok, we're going to be late if we don't get to this meeting thing."

"Oh yeah. Let's go." She said.

* * *

Lily was so glad to be back at Hogwarts, it was like home away from home to her. She loved how the ceiling in the Great Hall looked like the night sky.

"It's so good to be back home." Ellie said, she had never thought of the orphanage as her home, because the nuns hated her for what she was.

"Next summer you can stay with me." Emma said; she hated how Ellie had to suffer there while she was in America visiting her relatives.

"Thanks."

"Oh my god, I just remembered." Lily said sadly,

"What?" Kat asked,

"I have to share a common room with Potter."

"Oh, that's not that bad, I thought it was something serious." Kat laughed,

* * *

Later on, they were all sitting in the Head's Common room with the Marauders, Sirius was explaining the rules of their version of Truth or Dare.

"… There will be a spell so if you say dare, you have to do it." he finished,

"Sirius, they aren't your rules, they're the rules of normal truth or dare." Emma said, "How stupid are you?"

"Well…"

"It was a rhetorical question!" she snapped, "Can we just play?"

"Yes please." Peter squeaked, he hated it when girls were mad; it was scary.

"I'm going first!" Ellie shouted,

"Fine." James said exasperatedly,

"Hmm, who should I pick on?" she said with an evil grin, "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"As if I would pick truth. Dare." He said confidently,

"I dare you to… find McGonagall and propose to her." Ellie said, her amber eyes now had a glint in them that she always had when she was planning something, "and you have to be very formal about it!"

"Fine, that's not hard." He said weakly, they could tell he didn't want to do it.

* * *

They followed him out of the portrait hole and towards McGonagall's office, luckily, she was outside telling off Claudia Black for cursing a suit of armor so it would do the Macarena.

"Um, Professor McGonagall?" he said, "May I speak to you please?"

McGonagall looked very taken aback by his politeness,

"Alright, Miss. Black you may go, but I expect to see you in detention tomorrow. Mr. Black what is it?" she sighed, Sirius got down on one knee, he held out his hand,

"Lady Minerva, I die for love of thee." He said, in a very posh accent,

"What?" she said,

"Lady Minerva, I wish for thee to be mine, I wish to take thy hand in marriage!"

"Mr. Black, I do not have time for your silly jokes, now go to bed." She said, then she turned around and walked off with blushing, she was obviously embarrassed that seven students had just watched Sirius Black propose to her.

They all cracked up laughing, so Sirius decided to take it even further.

"Lady Minerva, I will wait for thee. If you refuse me once more I shall throw myself into the clutches of the evil giant squid that inhabits the lake on the grounds of this school! I shall wait for thee."

"Sirius… I never…said…to take it…that…far." Ellie said between spurts of laughter when they were back in the common room.

"Yeah man, you'd think you had a crush on her or something." Remus laughed

"Shut up! I'm just a brilliant actor. It's my turn now."

* * *

The laughter subsided, "Katherine…" he said, but she interrupted,

"Black, if you ever call me that again I will castrate you then avada your ass." She said venomously,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I want you to go out into the library wearing a lime green sparkly dress and sing 'I'm every woman' at the top of your voice."

"Okay." She said, as James flicked his wand and a putrid green dress appeared on Kat.

She walked confidently out of the room, and they went after her. She entered the library and took a deep breath.

'I'm every woman, it's all in me, anything you want done baby, I'll do it naturally…" she sung loudly, a few heads turned her way, 'I'm every woman, it's all in me, I can read your thoughts right now, every one from a to z, I can cast a spell, with secrets you can't tell, mix a special brew, put fire inside of you, but anytime you feel, danger or fear, instantly i will appear, 'cause…"

"Miss Ann, would you please remove yourself from this library now, you are distracting people and causing a ruckus." Madame Pince said.

"Peter. Truth or dare?" she said, Peter looked very afraid, they always picked on him when they played truth or dare."

"Dare?" he squeaked, trying desperately to be tough.

"Go into the Gryffindor Common Room and put on a mini skirt, then dance around squawking like a chicken,"

Peter did this very quickly, getting very embarrassed and tripping over a few times, the mini skirt Sirius had transfigured was incredibly tight.

"It's my turn, it's my turn!" he shouted, "Ok, James truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Lily for two minutes." He said, Lily groaned, James smiled broadly; it was as if a million Christmases had come at once.

* * *

He slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and leaned in, he closed the small gap that was left. He kissed her passionately for what seemed like forever. The second Emma told them it had been two minutes, he pulled away slowly, and for some reason, Lily was disappointed he had stopped kissing her.

"I'm sick of this game now." Lily said, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too." James said, "You guys can crash there in the common room if you want. Night Lily."

"Night James." She said, as she wandered off to her bedroom. The others decided just to go to sleep in the common room, so they transfigured some blankets and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it! now review! review review review! I (pinocchio) don't normally write chapters as long as this, i feel proud of myself! please review!**


	2. What's going on?

**Hey, this is Chapter 2, as you can see. This chapter is pretty long, it's a bit weird, mostly about Emma and Sirius, so sorry about that. Next chapter will probably be better cos Katherine is writing that one. Anyway, you can tell us what you think in a REVIEW!**

**Chapter written by: Beachbabe12**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hi Lily," called James from the other side of the Great Hall.**

She held her head in her hands and pretend to cry, "hi Potter," she said duly.

"Why so bland?" he asked, he had run up to her and sat down next to her, knocking over Ellie in the process.

"Dunno," she lied.

"Well we have a free period first, so it's all good."

"Black, get over yourself! You think I would fall for that? I made that prank up in first year!" shouted Emma, Sirius had tried to prank her.

Lily, Ellie and Kat cringed.

"This is all we're going to hear about for an hour," said Kat.

Sirius sat down looking hurt beside James, which knocked Ellie again; this was not a good morning.

Emma sat next to Kat and started talking about Sirius.

"He's an idiot, why is he such a prick? I made that prank up in first year and then he tries to pull it off?"

"Emma, I'm just here, you don't need to whisper so I can't hear you," he said sarcastically.

"Since when are we on first name basis, _Black_?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Sorry," he spat, "I thought you would let something as little as your name pass."

"Not when you use it," she hissed.

"Why do we go through this everyday?" asked Kat.

"Dunno, it might be like a tradition for them, you know instead of saying "hi", they yell at each other?" suggested James.

"Good thinking."

Someone sat down next to Ellie, which pushed her over again, she was about to yell at who ever it was, when she noticed it was Remus.

"Hi Remus," she said smiling.

"Hi Ellie, did I miss it?"

"Nah, they're just having their break, you know that five minute space where they think up nasty comments to yell at each other?"

"Oh damn it, I thought I missed it," he laughed.

Bellatrix and Claudia walked passed, shooting all the gang evil glares, following them were Jesse, Snape and Narcissa.

"There goes your cousins, Black," said Emma, this would be a good comment to make when someone hates their cousin, but the fact that she did it every morning wasn't helping.

"Do you have to say that every morning?" he asked her.

"Do you have to say _that_ every morning?" she asked back at him, they did this every morning.

"Do you guys have to?" shouted James.

"Yeah, it's kind of like our morning ritual, you know," said Sirius.

Kat burst out laughing and Ellie and Lily joined her. Emma and Sirius looked at each other and quickly looked away.

"I have to do my holiday homework now," said Sirius, looking at his watch to see how much time he had.

"That would be right, Black hasn't done his homework," said Emma.

"Laugh it up Rodgers," Sirius snapped back, "I was actually doing things over the holidays, unlike you."

"Black, that wasn't a good comeback because I spent the holidays with you and James," she said, her parents had gone back to America and had left her to stay with her Aunty, Uncle and her only cousin, James. The thing was, it was a meant to be a secret because the girls hated the Marauders and the only reason why they sat with them was because Ellie was dating James and the boys sat with them. Emma clapped her hands over her mouth quickly, realizing her mistake. It was too late, everyone had heard.

"You what?" shrieked Lily.

"Haha, that was a good comeback," Sirius said happily, "now I have to get acrimonious because I have homework to do."

"You have to get a_crimonious_?" Emma repeated.

"I can explain," Remus said quickly, "I tried to teach him the word acrimonious, but obviously it didn't work."

"Oh."

"You spent the summer at Potter's, with Black?"

"Yeah, my parents decided to go back to America and they left me at James' and Siriu-Black was there," she quickly corrected herself.

"At least there's a simple explanation," said Ellie, who had started to hyperventilate. She was very protective of James.

"Shall we get acrimonious then?" said Emma, using Sirius way of talking; they all laughed at him on the way back to the Common Room.

* * *

In the Slytherin Common Room, three girls were talking about things that Slytherin girls found very important.

"Stupid mudbloods, think they know everything," spat Bellatrix.

"Actually Evans and Katherine know quite a lot, as a fact," said Claudia to her sister.

Jesse and Bellatrix ignored her.

"And blood traitors," added Jess, "Black, Saint Potter and Rodgers. Black is madly in love with that Rodger girl and Potter is in love with a mudblood but is dating another blood traitor."

"Sirius is in love with Rodgers?" asked Claudia.

"Yeah, he just tries to conceal it by fighting with her," said Bellatrix. "They'll get married and I'll be related to another blood traitor."

"So will I," Claudia put in.

"Like dear Andromeda, in Ravenclaw, not as bad as Gryffindor but still," Bellatrix said, she was clearly disgusted by the idea of her sister not being in Slytherin.

"She's dating some guy named Greg, and he's a mudblood," Jess informed them.

"She should be looking for someone to marry at our age," said Claudia.

"Your so right, Claud. Although I'm not sure you and Avery make the best couple," laughed Bella.

"So you and Rodolphus do?" Claudia shot back.

"Yes, we do," Bellatrix informed her sister.

"My brother is very happy with you," Jess saidhappilly, "I think you make a good couple, Rodolphus seems to think so."

"And so does dear Cissy and Malfoy, they're in fifth year now," Claudia informed Jess.

"And Andromeda is in sixth?" Jess asked.

"That's the one, another blood traitor, mother will have a heart attack if she found out she was dating a mudblood. She's wasting the family name!" shrieked Bella.

"Well all our family names will change when we're older," Jess said.

"Dear Claud, you will probably end up a Snape," Bellatrix told her sister.

Claudia hated it whenever someone told her Snape liked her; she liked Avery, and was sure she was going to marry him.

"Don't say that again, or I will say you won't end up marrying anyone!"

Bellatrix took this lightly and they all laughed.

* * *

Later that night Lily, Kat, Emma and Ellie were talking in their Dormitory.

"And then he was like "date me, Evans, I know you end up with me, there's no point denying your love for me" and I just walked off, I'm sick of hearing it, he's ruined my love life, threatening all the guys I go out with that no one wants to bother."

"Well at least it's someone good looking," Kat said sadly, "you don't have Peter hanging around you all day."

The girls laughed, it was common knowledge that Peter liked Kat, but when she was dating someone he wouldn't prank them endlessly until they broke it off, he would just mope around quietly until their relationship ended.

"And you don't have Black yelling at you all the time, it hurts sometimes, he's stupid and acrimonious, really," said Emma.

The girls laughed at her choice of words.

"The day he's mature, doesn't prank anyone and doesn't ask me out, is the day I will go out with him," Lily said, knowing that it was never going to happen. What she didn't know was that Sirius was standing outside the door listening to their conversation. He had found a way past the stairs years ago and was now putting that to good use.

"Prongs! Wake up sleepy head. PRONGS!" Sirius yelled in his friend's ear.

"What is it Padfoot?" James yawned sleepily. "This isn't going to be like the time you woke me up to tell me Peter said something in his sleep but you can't remember, is it?"

"No, it's not as important as that, is about-"

James turned over and pretended to fall asleep.

"Lily." Sirius finished.

James sat upright in his bed, "what about her?"

"She said the day you stop pranking people, don't ask her out and become more mature was the day she would date you."

James was going to ask Sirius how he knew this but he had just collapsed on his bad and started to snore loudly.

James thought about what he had to do, this was going to be the best thing ever. He tried to get to sleep for several hours but with Sirius' constant mutterings about Emma in his sleep, it was hard.

* * *

"And then, he said we weren't meant to be together and he said we shouldn't see each other anymore," cried Claudia into her sisters shirt.

"Claudia, I feel really sorry for you but now you can go and date Snape."

Claudia whimpered, "you know he's only a half-blood. His dad wasn't a wizard."

Bellatrix stared at her sister for a while, "you're joking, he's always acting pure and, wait, how did you find this out?"

"He told me, thought I ought to know."

Bellatrix and Jesse were silent, the door burst open and three boys came into the Common Room laughing.

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix shrieked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey babe, what are you girls up to?"

"Comforting Claudia about Avery dumping her," Jess said sadly, but then noticed a particular boy; his name was Tyler, from a pureblood family and adorable eyes, according to her.

"Hi Jess," he said when he noticed her staring at him.

"Hi Tyler, what were you laughing about?"

"Oh, we were just laughing about the latest Black and Rodgers incident, he tripped her up by accident, then when trying to help her up, they knocked heads, and then he dropped her when he saw his latest girlfriend coming. It was a disaster."

Jess laughed, "I wish I had been there."

"Have you seen Narcissa, she was meant to meet me here ten minutes ago," said Lucius.

As if on cue, she came waltzing down from the girls dormitory and ran up to embrace him in what looked like, a very uncomfortable hug.

* * *

"You are a complete idiot," shrieked Emma, she was having another tantrum, even after the incident in the hallway he mad her get a detention for the rest of the week because when a teacher came to see what all the fuss was about, she only saw Emma swearing and yelling at Sirius.

"I'm sorry, like I said before, it was an accident," he said genuinely.

"For what, giving me a detention every night for the rest of the week or making me look like an idiot."

"You already are an idiot," Sirius said automatically, Emma shot him a dirty look and punched him in the nose. He fell over backwards and hit his head on the back of the couch. Emma was about to rush over to him and say sorry when James came down the stairs, holding his hand over his nose.

"Women," he said loudly and she heard Sirius mutter,

"Tell me about it," under his breath.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Lily just punched me when I asked her out and told her accidentally that I was the one that made Hamish brake up with her."

Sirius laughed and then groaned in pain, "bloody hell, Emma. You punch hard, plus you made me hit me head on the bloody couch."

"I didn't mean to make you hit your head; I thought you, being a Quidditch player, would have quick reflexes."

"Well you thought wrong."

* * *

Ellie sat on the couch wondering what to do, her boyfriend kept asking her best friend out, even with her standing right next to him, and she wondered whether it was really going to work out.

"I'm sorry Evans, but you didn't have to punch me, that was uncalled for," she heard James yell.

Lily yelled back at him, "uncalled for? You asked me out after you told me you made Hamish break up with me!"

Ellie sighed and decided she would just have to break up with him, it was no use trying to make him stop, so many girls before her had tried, it was like trying to stop Sirius and Emma bickering.

There was one other thing too, it was Remus. He was kind and gentle, and his girlfriends weren't objects to him. She had always liked Remus, but never known if he liked her back.

* * *

Lily hit herself on the head, hard. She had just said no to James, again.

She liked him, but why did he have to go and muck everything up, he always tried really hard, but would she be just another one of his blonde bimbos that were rejected after a couple of days?

"You can't copy my homework, Black! Especially after what you just did!" Lily heard Emma shout from the Common Room.

"But I said I was sorry, and then you punched me, I think that made up for it!" came the voice of Sirius.

"Oh you do, do you? Well I don't, a couple more punches like that and I might forgive you."

"Well maybe if that's the case, I don't want you to forgive me!"

"I HATE YOU! YOU PRAT, YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!" Emma screamed so loud Lily was sure people down at dinner could hear her.

"Emma, that's not what I meant," Lily just heard Sirius say.

Emma came up to where Lily was, sitting in their Dorm.

"Don't even mention it," Emma muttered, and fell backwards on her bed.

Lily went to sleep listening to the subtle sobs of Emma, and when she woke in the morning, she was gone.

* * *

"Have you seen Emma?" Sirius asked worriedly at breakfast the next day.

"For Christ sake, Sirius, NO!" James shouted at his best friend, James had sworn to himself that the twelfth time Sirius asked would be the time he shouted at him. "Oh no, wait, she's right behind you," said James, looking up from his cereal.

Sirius turned around and shot up, "I'm so sorry," he said and hugged her.

The Great Hall was silent, waiting to see what happened next.

Sirius let go, realizing what he did, and smiled awkwardly at her. She returned the awkward smile and sat down next to him.

The Hall returned to its normal state, of gossiping and chatting.

"Where were you?" James asked to his cousin, who was helping herself to some pancakes.

"Flying," she said simply.

"You were flying?" choked Sirius, "But you suck at flying."

"Thanks," she said smiling, taking no notice of his last sentence.

Sirius looked at her weirdly and wondered if she had really been flying, her buttons were done up weirdly and her hair was put up in a messy pony tail.

Hamish Blake entered the hall, his buttons were also done up weirdly and he had lipstick on his collar.

Emma looked up at him, grinned at him and watched him wink at her. She giggled softly and went back to her breakfast, not knowing that Sirius had seen that whole encounter.

Kat looked up at Sirius, he was glaring at Hamish. She looked over at him, he had a lipstick stain on his collar and his hair looked like it had never been brushed.

Kat had always liked Hamish, not in a boyfriend way, but he was funny and made her laugh, a lot. He was her Potions partner and was hilarious. His best friend, Andy Lee was the guy she liked. Katherine now turned her attention to James; he was as usual, staring at Lily.

Ellie was staring at Remus, who was reading a book, oblivious to everything. She wondered whether everything would turn out alright in the end, whether James and Lily ended up together, Sirius and Emma dated and got married; Ellie and Remus got their acts together and kissed already and whether she ended up with Andy. Guess she'd just have to wait yo find out.


	3. The suprise announcment

**Disclaimer; All of the stuff in this story belongs to J.K Rowling, and the stuff that I made up is mine.**

**By the way this writing is By Katherine, or pretty.little.happy.princess.**

**Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

That night during dinner, the students were all shocked to see that Dumbledore had graced them all with his presence.

"Good evening all, I hope you are well. I am here to give you a special announcement," Dumbledore paused, and looked into the audience, he looked into all of their tired and stressed faces and knew that this surprise was well deserved.

"Students, I wish to announce a ball, but not just any type of ball, a masquerade, oh and by the way, you cannot go with a date. Thank-you students, and just one more thing, the ball is for sixth and seventh years only, sorry to disappoint the rest of you. Goodnight and sleep tight." And with that Professor Dumbledore exited the Great Hall and set out for the astronomy tower, as he had recently heard that the teacher was feeling a tad bit ill.

* * *

Later that night the girls were sitting in their dormitory having little conversations, about the most random things, until the topic of the ball came up.

"I don't know what I'm going to wear, oh and who I'm going to dance with there, oh I'm just so revvedabout this, don't you think Kat?" Ellie asked.She was truly excited about the ballthis time, because she didn't have to take a date.

"What? Oh yeah the ball, I'm sure it will be good fun." Kat recited as if it was a rehearsed sentence that she had been practicing for several minutes.

"Oh Kat, what's wrong? You should be excited, like Lily, Emma and I." Ellie said with a kick in her voice, but as she said it, she realized that she was the only one bouncing off the walls in joy.

"Ellie, I know you're really pumped for the ball, but that's only because the guy that you're infatuated with is not infatuated with another person, do you get my drift?" Kat spoke with a hint of sarcasm in her voice; Ellie and Lily were both giving her looks of total and utter confusion.

"But I'm not infatuated with anyone at the moment."

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're ranting on about." Lily stated with that same look of confusion in her green eyes.

"Well then you obviously haven't seen the skank that Andy Lee's been hanging around. You know you would think that he could see through little miss prissy's act." Kat said

All of the girls looked at her with great pity.

"Oh Kat, I'm so sorry, I wish I could help." Lily stopped, she knew that there was something she could do, but it involved her doing something she wouldn't normally do.

"Don't worry Kat, I'll sort it out. Just hang in there." And with that Lily got up from her bed and headed out for the boys dormitories.

"I wonder what she's planning. Seriously Kat you have got to calm down and just relax, I'm sure that everything will work out once Lily does whatever it is that she is planning." Emma said, trying to sound comforting, although she knew that the circumstances were part her fault, because of her and Hamish, which made Andy feel like he needed a girl too.

"He'll never like me though, I'm so stupid." Katherine shouted dramatically.

"Oh would you stop being such a drama queen? First of all never say never, oh never mind that, I said it three times. Secondly you are not stupid; you are indeed one of the smartest girls in this school." Ellie said comfortingly, she hated to see any of her friends hurting, and she hated it when people were over-dramatic.

The heated topic of the ball, and the girls' guys, had become too much for them so they decided just to head off to bed, but Emma couldn't get over the fact that Lily still hadn't come back. She wondered what she could be doing.

* * *

As Lily walked up the stairs she was trying to find a certain dormitory, the dormitory belonging to none other than James Potter. She was lucky these stairs weren't bewitched, like the ones to the girl's dorms. She hated that she had to do this, but she hated seeing Kat in such a horrible state. Lily looked back on how many emotional problems her friends had gone through. Ellie had lost her boyfriend, Greg, after much trouble with trust, only to find out that all of the lies had been about protecting his brother's true identity. Then there was Emma, all of her and troubles with Sirius, Ellie also couldn't get her act together. Oh, and there was Kat who cried for hours when her fish, Elmo, died.

She pondered on how pathetic they all were.

* * *

Then she found it, dormitory 12, Potter's dorm.

She knocked on the door, and waited. She began to hear some grunting noises from the other side. The she hear Remus' voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lily, I need to speak to James, I mean Potter." Lily said sounding a bit nervous.

From the other side of the door she heard a few bits of sentences.

"James, she wants you." Someone said, and then another said, "Who wants him?" Then finally Remus answered. "James, it's Lily!"

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal James with his scruffy hair, and his cowboy pajamas on.

"Well, well lily. Have we come over for a night cap?"

"Nice pajamas." She laughed, "And no Potter, I'm not here for a night cap, that's just silly. I'm not here to talk to you, I'm here more or less, to talk about Kat, and Andy."

"What about them? I heard that they aren't together anymore. Isn't he going out with Leanne the skank? Or is that just a rumor?"

"What? You're so confusing Potter, look I'll just get straight to the point, you're a very influential person." Lily said, but James interrupted her.

"Thank you." James said smirking.

"Shut you're pie hole and listen. I want you to convince Andy that Kat is the one for him, and that he should break up with skank. Ok?"

"Ok fine, but if I do this then will you go out with me?" James asked; although he was feeling a bit rejected considering that Lily had come here to talk about someone else, not about them.

'No, just do this for Kat and I'll say thank you. I've got to go; I'll see you tomorrow. Oh yeah and if you don't do this for me then, I hope you enjoy the sound of me not speaking to you ever again, because that's what will happen." Lily left leaving James standing in the doorway in his cowboy pajamas, wondering if that conversation had ever really taken place.

* * *

The very next day all of the Slytherins woke to a shock. There seemed to be owls flying in from every direction, and each and every one of the students received a letter from there parents detailing how important it would be for them to marry the right person and how important getting good connections would be know.

"Hey Jesse, did you get the letter?"

"Yes Claudia, why?"

"Well, it all just seems kind of confusing, you know why would they send this now" Claudia stated, with a touch of confusion in her voice.

"Claudia, they probably all managed to find out about the spell Dumbledore is going to cast on the hall."

"What spell? I never heard him mention it."

"Ok, well a true masquerade ball is always totally secret, so that means that no one is going to know who anyone else is. And obviously in our parents' eyes, this means that they think we will not know whom we are going to dance with. And Claudia the spell also makes those who are meant to be together will become attracted to each other. I guess it is probably the old mans way of trying to stop all of the horrible emotional torment that we all experience." Jesse said, feeling very high and mighty that she had actually figured this out for herself.

"Oh and that's probably also why he said that we can't bring dates as well. I get it now." Claudia said slowly.

"Well that's good for you." Jesse said sarcastically.

After all of the commotion, they left the common room and headed off for breakfast, but not before bumping into the Marauders, quite literally.  
"Hey you, watch it!" Shouted a shocked Sirius, no one bumped into him and got away with it.

They just ignored Sirius and moved on, dismissing his amusing claims.

"Listen, I'm not finished with you yet, in fact, I haven't even started yet." Sirius yelled in a harsh tone.

"Ok then, I'm so sorry that I breached your precious little circle of space, I promise to be more careful next time." Claudia said with a sarcastic voice that made her sound like a stereotypic witch.

"Fine then, but if you say that again then I promise that I will castrate you then avada your ass." Sirius threatened.

Jesse and Claudia looked a little bit taken aback by this sudden display of hatred, but all the same they said fine and moved on.

"So James, why are we trying to find Andy Lee?" Remus asked.  
"Because I promised Evans that I would do this for her, and so we have to find him. End of story, I think I see him now."

"Hey Andy, do you know me? Yeah you probably do, so I'll get onto what I wanted to say." James said very quickly, Kat likes you and obviously you're blind to that, otherwise you wouldn't be going out with the queen of the skanks. Secondly, you need to talk to Kat and sort this out because otherwise I will be breaking a promise, are we understood?"James was rambling,almost sounding like acommentator at a horse race

"Yes, but why do you care so much? It's not as if you really care about anyone other than yourself." Andy said,

"Oh, I don't? Do I?Well, you don't know me very well then do you. And I care because Kat is a good person, and Emma, Kat's friend, is my cousin, and Evans is also her friend. So I think that gives me pretty good grounds to care."

* * *

Soon after this the Marauders left to go to their own table just and sat down, just about ready to eat there breakfast when Sirius noticed something.

"Where's Emma?"

"Obviously not here." Remus replied. They had to go through this yesterday and now again today.

"Oh if she's with that Hamish bloke again, I swear, I'll blow my head, this is just getting ridiculous." Sirius said angrily.

But then straight after he said this he saw Emma walking in, not with Hamish, but with Ellie instead.

Sirius felt a rush of great happiness flow all over him as he prepared a spot for her next to him.

As the girls approached Sirius got a hint of what they were talking about.

"So what happened to you and Hamish?" Ellie asked.

"Oh that was only a one time thing, you know just a bit of fun." And with that Emma looked over to Sirius, and saw that he did not have another bimbo on his arm, this made her feel that same rush of relief and happiness that Sirius had just minutes before.

"Hi Sirius, is that spot taken?" Emma asked.

"No, I was saving it just for you."

A full twenty-four hours later and it seemed as if nothing much had changed, well actually when she thought about it lots had changed, but not all of it was bad.

**

* * *

A/N I hope that you like my chapter, because it is my first in the round robin.**

**Please review, and vote on who you think the cutest couple will be.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Katherine. (aka. pretty.little.happy.princess)**


	4. The Ball

**a/n: hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! please review!**

**disclaimer: we don't own any part of Harry Potter, the only thing in this story that we own is the OC's and the plot!**

**Chapter four: Written my Pinocchio.**

**

* * *

**

"The ball is tomorrow! Aren't you excited?" James said happily, it had been two weeks since the ball had been announced.

"Yes James. Can we talk about something else now?" Sirius asked, "Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Because, Lily and I are going to get together there!"

"How do you know?" Remus asked,

"Because, Dumbledore told me that couples that are meant to be will be attracted to one another when they are there."

"And how do you know that you and Lily are meant to be?" Sirius teased, James shot him a glare.

They were sitting down by the lake, under a beech tree. It was Saturday morning, later they were going to go to Hogsmeade.

Remus was helping Peter with his homework and James and Sirius were being stupid and trying to bewitch a twig to do a dance.

"Moony, are you going to dance with Ellie?" Sirius asked,

"I wouldn't know, because everyone will be masked. And plus, I doubt she likes me back." Remus said,

"You never know." Peter said.

* * *

James was very distracted, he had stopped playing with the stick, he was now staring at Lily, who was sitting with Emma Rodgers and Kat Ann. They were laughing about something. James didn't notice that Ellie wasn't with them, and she was the loudest out of all of them! 

"Oi, Lily!" he yelled, "Lily, get over here!"

Lily turned; she put on a smile. She got to her feet and slowly walked over to him; then she kicked him very hard, in a place where it hurts most!

"Don't you ever command me like that." Then she walked away.

"Yeah, you can tell it's meant to be." Sirius said sarcastically, James just groaned in pain.

* * *

Later that day, Lily, Ellie, Emma and Kat were in Hogsmeade; they were looking for things to wear to the Masquerade ball. Lily was just helping because she had ordered a muggle dress from a catalogue the day after Dumbledore had announced it; she had refused to show them her dress or mask. 

Emma was organized; she already had her dress. Kat had just bought her dress and her mask, so she was good to go.

Typical Ellie had left it to the last minute and still had not found a dress.

* * *

They had entered over a dozen shops trying to find one but she was very picky and still could not find anything. 

They walked into the last dress shop and searched desperately, but they couldn't find anything.

"I may as well not go." Ellie sighed, "I'm not going to find anything."

"Hang on," Emma said, "Is that a dress shop there?" she pointed through the window to a grungy old building that had a broken sign above it saying 'Morgan's Fancy Dress.' Ellie frowned at the sight of it.

"We may as well have a look at it." Lily said,

"Yeah." Kat agreed, "You never know."

"Okay, whatever." Ellie gave in.

* * *

They walked out of the shop and over to Morgan's. They pushed the door open and stepped inside. The interior of the shop was very different to the exterior. The outside gave it an unwelcoming look to it; it made people think it was dirty. Inside, there wasn't a speck of dirt. The walls were cream-colored and there was a nice looking lady standing behind the counter. There were many racks of beautiful dresses. 

"Hello, I am Morgan." She said politely, "How may I help you today?"

"Well, We're looking for a dress and a mask for Ellie to wear to a masquerade ball." Emma told her.

"Ahh, I have lots of choices." She said with a smile, "Let's see, you're a size 9, about 5 foot 9. Ok." She swished her wand and a rack of dresses flew towards them.

Ellie tried on many dresses, until she picked up a purple one with many layers. She tried it on. It fit perfectly. The problem was that it was rather ugly. The lady frowned,

"That's not one of my best designs, here try this one on." She showed Ellie a dark green dress.

"No." Ellie said stubbornly, "I want this one."

She made the purchase and they left.

* * *

"Why'd you buy that one?" Kat asked, 

"Yeah, it's not one of your best choices." Lily said,

"It fits perfectly. I can fix it myself, I'm a witch remember!"

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked,

"You'll see." Ellie grinned.

* * *

Later in the evening, the girls were talking in the Head's common room, about the ball, of course. Ellie and Emma had left to go and nick some butterbeer from the kitchens. 

"So, how's Andy?" Lily asked,

"He's good, I guess." Kat replied

"What do you mean?" Lily said, she was confused,

"We had a talk. And we are going to take things slowly." She said glumly,

"I'm confused."

"You're not the only one." Kat said,

"Our love lives are all a mess."

"Yeah, except Ellie's.Since she dated James she's been pretty popular."

"Yeah, but she always says no."

"Do you reckon Remus likes her?"

"Don't know; she might like him." Lily said,

"What about Emma? Is she with Hamish or Sirius? That always confuses me." Kat said,

"I think she doesn't know which one she prefers, but I also think she's tilting more towards Sirius nowadays." Lily laughed, "And you have Andy and you're just _taking it slow. _Whatever that means."

"But what about James?" Kat said

"What about him?"

"He's never going to get over you."

"He's just infatuated with me cos' I'm the one girl in this grade, except for you and Emma, who he hasn't been with, I'm the want who won't say yes. I'm the one he can't have!"

"Yeah, but that'll change soon."

"No it won't"

"It will, cos' your luuurve him!"

"I do not!"

"You do! Admit it!"

"Admit what?" Emma said, as she climbed in the Portrait hole, followed by Ellie, who was holding four butterbeers.

"Nothing." Lily said firmly, "I'm going to bed."

"Nighty-night." Emma said

"We are going to stay here, and drink the butterbeer." Kat said, "If you don't mind."

"I don't, just don't be too loud, I think James might already be asleep." Lily said, as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Shortly after James came in, "Hello ladies. I have been doing my Head Boy duties all by, myself, I was wondering where Lily was." He said, "Having a drink are we? Ahh, thanks for saving me one." He grabbed Lily's bottle and proceeded to drink it. 

When the girls couldn't keep their eyes open, the conjured some sleeping bags and pillows and fell asleep on the couches.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lily yelled, "The ball is today!" 

"Lily, it's only like 7:30!" Ellie grumbled as she squinted at the clock on the wall,

"Go back to bed!" Kat said,

"Come on guys, get up!" Emma said, she was wide-awake as well, "We've got to have breakfast, then we have to start getting ready!"

"Fine, I'm up." Kat groaned as she crawled out of her sleeping bag, she grabbed her clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

"It's too early for that." Ellie said, "I'm going back to sleep."

"You do that, bye!" Lily laughed, as Kat came back into the room, then they left.

Ellie jumped out of her sleeping bag, ran across the room, and grabbed her dress and her wand.

* * *

When the others returned, Ellie wasn't there, but the dress was. It was looking very pretty. 

"You like it?" said a voice, they turned to see Ellie, leaning against a wall with her arms folded,

"Yep, geez, that must of taken ages to fix." Kat said admiringly,

"Not really. I ripped away the purple layer and there was this gorgeous silky layer. Then I used my wand and fixed it to my own liking!" she said happily,

"Nicely done." Emma said,

"Love the colour." Lily said, "Can we start getting ready now?"

"Hell yeah!" Ellie laughed, they all ran in different directions, grabbing their things.

* * *

First they all had showers, then they painted their fingernails and toenails. Then they started talking about how excited they were, and that took a long time, because they kept saying it over and over. 

Finally at 5:30 in the evening, they put on their makeup. Emma decided that they were going to have a fashion parade, so they all sat down in the common room, wearing their dressing gowns; they waited patiently for Emma to come down from Lily's room.

She walked down the stairs slowly; She was wearing a very pretty dress.

It was a black, strapless one with white lace around the top and bottom, it went just to her knees, her mask was black and it was embroidered with ribbon and lace. She had chosen to wear shiny black businesswoman shoes.

"Wow! Nice dress." Lily said,

"Thanks!" Emma hurried over and plopped down on the couch next to them.

"Kat it's your turn." She said,

"Ok." Kat got up from the couch and ran up the stairs to get changed.

* * *

Ten minutes later she returned, and walked down the stairs in the slow way that Emma had. She was wearing a long crimson red dress with thin straps that just fell beautifully onto her curves; she was wearing black high heels to go with it. She was wearing a red mask with autumn colored feathers attached to it. And her hair was out, and straightened, but she had changed the colour from a bland blonde to a coppery blonde, so that it matched her mask. 

After she had finished coming down the stairs, they gave Ellie a shove and off she went up the stairs.

"I love that colour, very autumn-y." Emma said; Lily nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Ellie came back down, she did a silly little walk, which was very typical of her, but then she started to walk more gracefully down the stairs. 

Her dress was quite pretty, it was a very nice light blue colour, and it was long and flowy, it had thin halter neck straps. It had changed a lot, from the ugly purple dress, to this beautiful silky, blue one. He shoes were dark blue strappy ones, with a four-inch heel. Her mask was dark blue with simple ribbon embroidery. Her ever-changing hair was it's natural colour, light brown and long and straight.

"Now you go Lily!" She said as she sat down on the couch in between Kat and Emma.

"Ok!" Lily said excitedly, and ran off.

* * *

She walked down the stairs in a gorgeous dress. It was snow white, figure-hugging. Very Cinderella-style. It was pouffy at the waist. The dress was sparkly and it suited her very well. It also had snow-white halter straps. Her high-heeled shoes were also white; she had a white mask that was beautifully embroidered. Her auburn hair was hanging in loose curls. She smiled and did an elegant twirl, "Do you like it?" she asked, 

"Yeah, Lils, it's so pretty!" Emma laughed,

"Where'd you get it?" Ellie asked,

"From a muggle catalogue!"

"It's gorgeous Lily," Kat told her, "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah!" Emma said, they all got up from the couch and carefully climbed out the portrait hole, which was difficult seeing as they were all wearing elegant ball gowns and heels.

* * *

They walked into the Great Hall, Ellie gasped; it looked beautiful. The decorations were gorgeous, and there was great music playing. 

"Lily, did you plan all this?" Emma asked,

"Yeah." She said happily, "Unfortunately, James had to help me. But he wasn't as bad as usual."

"Hey, he can be really sweet at times." Ellie said knowingly.

"You would know!" Lily said, "You went out with him for a month!"

"Yeah, that was after Greg. I hold the record for being James' longest ever girlfriend!" she laughed, "But I'm sure you're going to change that Lils." She added.

"Never going to happen!" Lily said, and then a guy in a white suit walked up to them and bowed to Kat, his hair was dark and combed back.

"May I dance with you, my fair lady?" he asked politely, she laughed and curtsied, "You most certainly can!"

* * *

Emma nudged Ellie, "That had to be Andy, don't you reckon?" 

"Yeah, you can tell by the eyes, he has very purple ones."

"Oh my god, look at them." Lily said, pointing towards four people standing close to a wall.

* * *

One had long curly blonde hair; she was wearing a long black dress with green snakes on it, her mask was a snake with two slits for eyeholes. 

"No doubt that's Jesse Lestrange." Emma said.

The next two were definitely Bellatrix and Claudia Black. They were wearing identical orange dresses, very ugly indeed. The dresses had a black bow around the middle, and their hair was braided into many plaits, then they were both wearing orange masks with black feathers sprouting from them.

Then there was a guy. He had longish hair, very dark black, and very greasy.

"Any guesses who that is?" Ellie laughed, Snape was wearing a horrid mauve suit; he looked very unhappy to be at a ball. Claudia clutched his arm, and then straightened his suit. She then pulled him onto the dance floor and started dancing very strangely, her braids flying in every direction, hitting Snape in the face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but poor Snape." Emma said, laughing.

* * *

On the other side of the room, the four Marauders stood, feeling very bored. 

"You gonna ask Evans to dance or not?" Sirius asked,

"How am I supposed to know which one she is? Dumbledore put that charm on the room so we don't know who we are dancing with!" James complained,

"Just dance with anyone who's hot then!" Sirius said,

"Who's that?" James asked, looking towards a girl in a pure white dress, she was standing with two other girls, one dressed in black, one dressed in blue.

"I don't know." Remus said,

"I like her. Stuff Evans. I'll dance with her." James said, as he walked away.

"I reckon that was Lily." Sirius stated,

"Derr. Geez Padfoot, sometimes you're so slow!" Remus laughed, until he got sidetracked by a girl who was standing with the one they thought was Lily. She was wearing a blue dress with a darker blue mask.

"See ya later guys." He said, as he nervously walked off.

"Well, it's just you and me left Padfoot." Peter said,

"Not for long I hope." Sirius mumbled, he scanned the room for someone he liked, until his gaze connected with someone else's, he wondered why she was standing all by herself.

* * *

Lily stood with Ellie and Emma, watching Kat be twirled around by a guy they thought was Andy. On her face was a look of pure delight, she laughed as she came closer to him, leaning in to kiss him. 

"Hi!" said a voice. Lily looked up to see someone who was very handsome, he had messy black hair and hazel brown eyes looking at her, she had no idea whom he was, she knew it was the spell that made her memory weird.

"Hey." She replied,

"Wanna dance?" he asked,

"Sure." She said, he took her hand and led her on to the floor, and they started to dance.

"James?" Emma said,

"Yep." Ellie said,

"Knew they were meant to be." Emma said shortly.

"We're the only ones left Em."

"Not for long." Emma said,

"What do you mean?" she asked, Emma indicated to a guy, who was walking towards them, he was wearing a grey suit; he was rather good-looking.

He turned to Ellie, "Erm, hi." He said nervously.

"Hi." Ellie said confidently, he was about to speak but she beat him to it, "Want to dance?"

"Um, sure." He said, they walked onto the dance floor, and started dancing.

* * *

_'Great, I'm all by myself. I must look like such a loser. Wow, who's he? He's really hot!'_ Her eyes connected with a guy standing on the other side of the room. His suit was black; it matched his long dark hair and dark eyes. 

She started walking towards him; he walked towards her.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Sirius asked, Emma still had no idea who he was, he didn't know who she was either, they didn't really care. Emma nodded and took his hand; they began to dance, just as the music changed to a slower dance.

* * *

James looked down at the girl he was dancing with, she was familiar, and she made him forget all about Lily. 

He looked towards Peter, he was standing huddled in a corner all by himself, and he chuckled to himself and twirled his partner.

* * *

Kat was in paradise; she still didn't know who this guy was. She really wanted to know, but she also liked the whole anonymity thing. She was slow dancing with a very handsome stranger.

* * *

Remus had no idea who this was; maybe it was Ellie. It was possible, she had the same mischievous glint in her aqua eyes that Ellie had. He still didn't know. He liked dancing with her. It was also possible that this wasn't Ellie. She had a gracefulness that he didn't think Ellie could possess.

* * *

Emma liked this guy, she had forgotten about Hamish, she was happy. 

He seemed familiar but she didn't really want to know who he was, the element of surprise was a favorite thing of hers. She loved the song they were dancing to; it was slow and had a beautiful sound. This guy was a wonderful dancer.

* * *

Jesse Lestrange was very bored, she found herself drawn to a boy who was standing rather close to her, his eyes were light blue and watery, his hair was a sandy colour. She stomped towards him and asked him plainly to dance, he accepted, Jesse hoped to Merlin that he was a Slytherin, or at least a pure blood. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't a Slytherin.. 

Claudia and Snape were looking like complete fools. They were both very bad dancers.

* * *

Lily couldn't help but feel clumsy. She wasn't used to the high heels she was wearing. She looked over at Ellie, she was wearing higher heels than Lily and she still managed to be graceful. 

Lily was about to spin again, but she tripped and fell, luckily, her partner caught her.

"Thanks." She said,

"It's okay." He replied; she leant it, about to kiss him.

"Your name?" he asked,

"Lily." A smile spread across his handsome face,

"James." He said; Lily was shocked, she took a step backwards; she stumbled and fell, this time James did not catch her. She landed in a bowl of red punch.

Her snow-white dress was no longer snow-white. Her dress was horribly stained.

"James!" she screamed, causing many heads to turn, "My dress is ruined!"

* * *

She ran out of the Hall, feeling incredibly angry. Emma and Kat did not notice, however Ellie did, because she was dancing nearby. She tried to get away from the guy she was with, he held onto her arm. 

"Let go." She said firmly, looking directly into his eyes, her eyes turned dark red, he let go of her arm and she rushed out after Lily. Remus was almost sure it was Ellie, unless there was another metamorphagus in the school.

* * *

**a/n: This is the longest chapter i (pinocchio) have ever wrote! Yay for me, are you proud? haha! please review!**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	5. A little bit of everything

**A/N: I hope you like it, thanks to all the people who reviewed, it's been great so far! We've had lots of feedback and it's only the fifth chapter, keep it up guys.**

**This chapter was written by: beachbabe12

* * *

**

Remus sat in his bed, it was early morning and the other guy's were all asleep. He wondered whether he was truly meant to be with Ellie.

If it was Ellie, she had been with James though, and is his longest girlfriend on record, and she had left him, during the middle of the ball, she had left.

Sirius snored loudly. Remus shook his head and wondered whether he had danced with anyone, he probably had as he would have whined on about being all alone. And then there was James, he was such an idiot, he had done everything right, and Lily had still yelled at him. Maybe it was Lily's fault. On second thoughts, maybe it wasn't.

* * *

Ellie sat on her bed thinking, she hadn't been dancing with James, which meant that they weren't meant to be together, but who had she been dancing with? They obviously liked her, if they wanted her to stay and not go help Lily, but it was the right thing to do, after all, what are friends for?

* * *

Sirius sat down to breakfast, in a complete daze. He was thinking over and over again about who he had danced with. Who ever it was had two different coloured eyes, which made it a lot easier, and like a red, coloured hair. Which not many people had, which made it ever easier. He looked around, no one that particularly caught his eye, so he turned back round.

"Hey Sirius!" Emma bounced right into his face.

"AHHHHHHHH," screamed Sirius and he fell onto the floor.

"A bit touchy today, aren't we?" Emma teased as she helped him up off the floor.

"You were practically _in _my face," Sirius argued.

"You are touchy today, full stop."

"Why thank you," he said and bowed.

"You are most welcome," she said and did a little curtsey.

He looked up at her. Her smile, her eyes, those eyes, two different colours. It was different. Her hair was in weak curls from not brushing her hair before she went to bed and the make-up she usually put on wasn't there.

He took her arm and put it into a dance position, and there, in the Great Hall, they danced, just as gracefully as the night before, except this time, they knew who they were dancing with.

* * *

James got out of bed slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Glasses," he moaned, and reached for his glasses on his bedside table.

"Food, I smell food, I need food," said James as he quickly put on some clothes and walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

When he got there, there were two people dancing in the middle of the Hall. Two familiar people, very familiar. He edged closer and saw,

"SHIT!" shouted James. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Dancing," said Sirius simply, and spun Emma around.

"It's like eight in the morning," James pointed out.

"You're right, it's too early to dance, we should stop," said Emma, and she slowly came to a stop. "Stupid cousins," she muttered, Sirius laughed when he heard her, he thought she actually might have wanted to stop.

From the teachers table, Dumbledore eyed them closely, and smiled when he saw Sirius and Emma had finally figured out who they were meant to be with.

"I see you smiling, Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall. "One of your ideas have worked, but there is one couple that I don't see, no, actually two couples that you had also planned," she said eyeing Dumbledore to see his reaction.

"Ah, you see Minerva, Remus is not one hundred percent sure it is Ellie and Ellie doesn't even know it's Remus, so that couldn't work. And as for James and Lily, that wasn't the place they are destined to get together, but they will and they will get married and die together," said Dumbledore sadly.

"You know too many things," said McGonagall.

* * *

"Good to see you guys got your act together," said Ellie as she came into the Hall.

Emma giggled and gave her a look, "how was I supposed to know I was meant to be with him if we fought every morning."

"Well we all knew," said Kat. "This Ball didn't help me at all, I still don't know who I'm meant to be with and James and Lily aren't together and Ellie and Remus aren't together."

Ellie sighed as she sat down, "maybe you weren't meant to know, and maybe Remus and I aren't meant to be and maybe James and Lily aren't meant to be."

"You can say that again," said Sirius. All the girls shot him a glare. "I meant the one about Lily and James, I mean, that's like . . . oh I don't know, but like she kicks him and yells at him and tells him to go kill himself, who actually thinks they're going to get together?"

"Me," said Emma quietly, "you haven't heard Lily at night or after James asks her out, it's all you hear for the next like, day."

"Yeah," said Ellie, "it's like when you and Emma would have a fight, it would be all you would hear about for a week."

"DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" screamed Lily, as she burst into the Great Hall, following her was James, looking more hurt than he had to start the morning.

"Wasn't James just sitting next to us?" Sirius asked.

"Don't ask me," said Emma putting her hands up in the air, and for the second time that morning she muttered, "stupid cousins."

* * *

The days slowly went by, the tension between Remus and Ellie was wearing off but Kat's mood was getting worse and worse. Not to mention Lily and James, James had decided not to ask her out and Lily had decided to ignore him, as usual.

Emma and Sirius were extremely happy, which didn't help anyone really; no one except them seemed to have been helped by the ball.

"We have to get them all out of the dumps," said Sirius, trying to use words that sounded sophisticated.

"Good idea, but we decided that, like, an hour ago, we actually have to think of something to make it better," said Emma.

"Alright, like what?"

"I don't know, maybe we should set up James and Lily on a date, you know, like I say I found a really great person for Lily and you say to James you found a really hot girl for him to date and it's actually them!" said Emma, proud of her idea.

"But won't Lily just see James and walk out?"

"Arg, why can't Lily just like James already?"  
"I don't know," Sirius said.

"It's was a rhetorical question," said Emma, and then regretted what she said.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry, just, we'll have to just hope our plan works, won't we?"

"I guess so. Should we get Kat and Ellie in on this too," Sirius asked.

"Definitely, we're going to need all the help we can get," said Emma, she kissed Sirius goodbye and went into the Girls Dorm to let Kat and Ellie in on the plan.

* * *

"I've set you up with this guy, so you can just get over James," said Emma to Lily during dinner that evening.

"Who is he?" Lily asked.

"Can't tell, it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"  
"Alright, I'll go, but if this is one of you and Ellie's jokes then, I don't know what I'll do, but it will be bad."

"Now why would we do a thing like that?"

* * *

"So mate, I found you this really hot girl and she's totally into you, so all you have to do is say yes and she'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at eleven," said Sirius.

James eyed him suspiciously.

"You need to get over Lily," explained Sirius, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought I had when I met that girl at the Ball and then, it turned out to be her, and she didn't like it," said James sadly.

"Exactly," said Sirius, "this is why you need this girl."

"Who is it?"  
"Don't know her name," said Sirius a little too quickly which made it sound like he had rehearsed it, which he had.

"What house?"

"Ravenclaw," Sirius said slowly, realizing his mistake last time.

"I'll be there," said James, "anything to get over Lily."

* * *

"You look fine," said Kat comfortingly as Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white top, with a denim skirt and some simple jewelry.

"Thanks," she said, happy with what she had done.

"You look great and you'll have the best time," said Ellie, she had broken up with James a week ago, and was happy to think about him with Lily now.

* * *

"And then this guy walked in and I just walked over to him and completely forgot about the other guy," said Jesse, who was in a daze, she had met the perfect guy, and he was in Slytherin.

"So, who was he?" asked Claudia, who had listened to the whole story twice but still hadn't found out who he was.

"Tyler Parkinson!" shrieked Jesse, who was so happy.

"You're kidding me, Tyler, that guy you liked for ages, is the guy you're meant to be with, how romantic." Claudia sighed and fell back in her chair.

"I know."

"How come you didn't tell me this two weeks ago?" Claudia asked, slightly confused.

"We wanted to keep it a secret for a while, not that it mattered whether we didn't or not, it just seemed, more, perfect."

Claudia sighed and said quietly, "and he's a pureblood."

* * *

Peter sat quietly in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. He wanted Jesse Lestrange, he really liked her.

James and Sirius had found out Jesse had danced with Tyler Parkinson before any one else, they had walked in on them in the closet. They had told her to tell them everything and they found out that she had danced with someone before hand but dumped him. They had told Remus and Peter, he knew it was him straight away.

What didn't Jesse want? He was popular, a pureblood and very handsome (according to him), why didn't she want him. Maybe it was because he was on the wrong side; he should be on the dark side. Then she'd love him back, want him, and care for him.

So Peter decided to go to the bad side, from that day on.

They say people do crazy things for love, and this was another classic example.

* * *

James sat in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for the girl who Sirius thought would be good for him. Why should he trust Sirius? Oh well, too late now.

He turned around and saw Lily walking over with Emma. He quickly turned around and pretended to be very interested in the sugar bowl.

* * *

Lily was scared; there were two guys that were alone. One was James Potter and the other was Hamish. Emma was leading her to either of them; James was behind Hamish, so she still had no idea which one she was dating for the day. She didn't think Emma would set her up with her ex-boyfriend, but why would she set her up with the person she was meant to be getting over?

Comparing the two, Lily sat down on Hamish's table, he looked utterly confused and Emma burst out laughing.

"Sorry Hamish, she got the wrong table," Emma said in between fits of laughter. Hamish nodded still looking confused.

"You mean I'm dating James? JAMES! Did you organize this? I told you I'm not listening to your apologies."

"What do you mean did I organize this, I'm as shocked as you are!" said James.

Emma had sat down at James' table too, and was looking at them, watching their reactions.

"You did this," Lily hissed, "just because you and Sirius get along fine, does not mean that everyone does!"

"Sit down Lily," said Emma, her voice rising. "James is going to say something and you're going to shut up and listen, then Lily it will be your turn to say something."

"Umm . . . ok, to start, I had no idea what was happening and that you were going to be my date. Sirius said it was someone in Ravenclaw. Secondly, I'm very sorry about what happened, and thirdly, the ball was meant to get people who are meant to be together; shouldn't you take that into consideration?"

Lily sat very still; she looked at him up and down and wondered whether he really did mean to do any harm. He hadn't made her dance with him, she had said yes and James had a point, they were meant to be.

"I'm sorry, James. You're right, you didn't make me dance with you, I guess," she paused, "I guess I like you too."

James looked up from the sugar bowl he had resumed playing with and stared into her emerald eyes. "You . . . you . . . like me too?" he asked, looking like all his Christmas's had come at once.

"Yes," she said firmly, happy with his reaction.

"Excuse me dear cousin, but Lily and I wish to have our first date in peace."

"Anything," said Emma happily and she ran outside to tell the others the news.

* * *

"How was it?" Ellie asked when Lily and James walked in holding hands.

"It was the best fun I'd had in ages, he's so funny," said Lily happily kissing him on the cheek.

"You guys should have gotten together ages ago," Kat said, looking up from her book to see another happy couple walk in.

"Hey guys, how was it?" Sirius asked.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant," said James.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," laughed Lily.

"Wow, two couples down, two to go," said Emma.

* * *

Remus decided to get his act together. He would ask Ellie out and hope that she was the only Metemorphigus in the school.

Ellie decided to get her act together; she would ask Remus out and hope that it was actually Remus she had danced with. She didn't want to be the only one with out a perfect man, Kat would find hers soon, she was sure of it.

"Ellie, I need to talk to you," said Remus, it was late at night and he and Ellie were sitting finishing their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

"I was just going to say the same thing."

"Well you go first, mine's important," he said in a business tone.

"Mine too," said Ellie, wondering where this was going.

"Well I'll go first then. I was wondering whether," Remus paused, all his confidence had flown out the window, Sirius and Emma had come back in laughing about mice and Snape, they were obviously drunk.

"Would you two shut up!" Ellie yelled at them, which helped Remus a bit, it showed she was interested in what he was about to say. Sirius and Emma fell onto the nearest couch and started snogging.

"Go on, just ignore them; they'll probably fall asleep soon."

"Right, so I was saying, whether you would like to go out with me?" Remus said quickly.

"That's what I was going to say!" shrieked Ellie, "of course I will."

Remus smiled, her hair had turned bright pink and her eyes were an aqua blue colour. "Perfect."

THUD! Sirius fell to the floor and was asleep in seconds afterwards. Emma giggled and muttered, "Just borrow it," and she was asleep too. Ellie shrugged and laughed, Emma always talked in her sleep.

* * *

Kat was delighted with the news of Ellie and Remus' dating. The only thing that was bugging her was jealousy. Everyone seemed to have the perfect man attached to their arm. She was even jealous of Jesse Lestrange who had Tyler Parkinson with her twenty-four seven now.

She walked to class in a dream, thinking about the guy she had danced with, he was perfect. Her head collided with the back of someone else's head and her dream was shattered into the back of her mind.

"Sorry gorgeous," he said and flashed her a pearly white teeth.

Kat went weak at the knees; she had seen that smile before.

"I'm Sam," he said happily and held out his hand.

"I'm, who am I? Oh I'm Kat," she said embarrassed.

He laughed and put his hand through his hair. "I feel like I know you really well. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," she said, slightly dazed at this new guy.

"Ravenclaw, I like a girl who's in Gryffindor though, you know brave and determined."

"Oh, thank-you."

"You want to go out with me, next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to," she said excitedly.

* * *

Jesse was worried; Peter Pettigrew was following her around and trying to find out all this stuff about her. He wanted to join the dark side. He was asking Malfoy and all the Slytherin's for information on how to get to the dark side. It was creeping her out, he was part of the Marauders, the most patriotic Gryffindors you could find and he wanted to be on the dark side. It wasn't a good thing.

"What is with Peter Pettigrew these days?" Claudia asked her sister.

"He's being a sneaky little rat, that's what I think anyway. He's asking us all for information and is giving to all his little friends, so I don't give him any information."

"Why does he want information on Jesse?"

"I think he's in love and jealous of Tyler. Don't tell her though, it will scare her."

"Oh, don't worry Bella, I won't, she's my best friend."

"Mine too, but you a bit more. I've missed her lately though, she's always hanging around Parkinson," said Bellatrix.

"They suit each other though," Claudia said as if it's settled everything.

Jesse and Tyler entered the Common Room.

"Have you told Pettigrew anything?" Tyler asked nervously.

"No, I was told not to by Jesse, but he's getting information from someone."

"Yeah, he gave me a bunch of roses the other day and I think Malfoy is giving him information."

"He wouldn't, he's dating our sister, he wouldn't blow her off for someone else to join the dark side."

"I'm not sure," Jesse said, "he's very devoted to the Dark Lord, he would do anything for him."

"Because you die otherwise," said Tyler.

"True, but I still don't think he would blow off Narcissa for Pettigrew, he is in Gryffindor."

"You're right, it's not Malfoy, it's none of us and it's not Narcissa. It might be Crabbe, Goyle, Avery or Nott," said Tyler, listing them off on his hand.

"Yeah, we should try and see if they're meeting Peter anywhere, you know?"

"Good idea, we should each follow one of them," said Bella.

"Right," said Claudia, "now all we have to do is sort out these stupid Gryffindor's."

"How?" asked Jesse.

"Easy, I'll give you a hint: cousin."  
"Sirius?" exclaimed Jesse.

"Yeah, You get Sirius involved and Potter will fall too, and you know what will make Sirius fight back?"

"That Rodgers girl he loves?"

"Exactly, so all we do is prank her and stuff like that and you'll get Sirius involved like a moth to a light. It's the perfect plan!"

"Why are we doing this?" asked Jesse.

"Number one, to make sure we're not related to another blood traitor. Number two, we put those Gryffindor's into place, and number three, we help the Dark Lord."

"Excellent, what do we do first?"

* * *

**I like the whole Peter thing, I thought that was cool, well tell us what you thought. More soon.**


	6. Pleadings and Pranks

_**Disclaimer: This is not mine, but J.K Rowling's. **_

**Chapter 6**

The Marauder's except Peter, of course, we're sitting out side by the lake during a free period discussing random ideas, and theories that they had lurking in their minds. In the distance Lily, Emma, Ellie, and Kat were walking towards the grounds too.

"You know what we haven't done for ages?" Sirius asked James and Remus.

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about." A sneaky Remus whispered.

"What, I don't understand what you're talking about, and would you stop speaking in hushed tones. It's beginning to drive me up the wall." James impatiently added.

"It's a prank you stupid git!" Sirius exclaimed, now breaking the volume of a hushed tone.

"Oh, yeah, your right Remus, we haven't done one in a while, I wonder why? It's not as if we've been working harder or anything." James said now using a hushed tone.

"I have such a good idea!" An excited Sirius boasted, but Remus was now becoming uneasy about the idea, because Sirius only got his idea when he saw Emma, Kat, Ellie, and Lily walk by. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh gosh, Sirius has a really weird look on his face; I think they are planning something." Emma said questioning the look on her boyfriends face.

"Em, I don't think that you need to worry about it, especially when I have some seriously exciting news!" Said an ecstatic Katherine.

"They put up the next Hogsmeade trip! And it's this Saturday."

"So what?" A confused Ellie asked

"So what? Are you forgetting what someone by the name of Sam asked me?" Katherine asked, now starting to feel slightly angry, and upset.

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot." Emma and Ellie said in unison.

"But speaking of the devil." Lily said pointing to the dashing young man who was now walking towards them.

"Sam!" Katherine yelled, wrapping her arms around his muscular body. "I'm so happy to see you." She said with a huge, glowing smile on her face.

"I'm happy to see you soon, hey I know we said that we were going to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, but I can't wait till then, why don't you and your friends come and watch our quidditch practice?" Sam suggested. He was the Ravenclaw captain and he played chaser.

This is what gave him his good body. He had dark brown hair that flopped wildly onto his face, and entrancing blue eyes, how could she resist.

"You don't mind that im on the Gryffindor team?"

He shook his head, "I want you to come."

"Ok, we'd love to! I'll see you tonight. Goodbye." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips. She walked off to join her friends who were now sitting with their boyfriends, by the lake.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Sniggered James. 

"Fine thank you, he invited me to come and watch his quidditch practice tonight. "She paused, applied some lip-gloss and continued. "Oh, and I almost forgot, he said that you girls could come along to, that is if you want to."

"Oh sorry Kat, Sirius and I were planning to spend some time together, alone, tonight, maybe next time," Emma said. She didn't want to go, and luckily she that excuse to fall back on.

"Ellie, are you going to come?"

"Yeah, sure. Love quidditch. You guys know that!" Ellie said she was the seeker on the Gryffindor team.

"Yeah, we know that very well. What about you Lily, do you want to come?"

"Oh I might, it really depends how much homework we get from Slughorn." Lily said, but unlike Emma, she quite enjoyed watching quidditch practice.

"Lily, but you've never come and watched me practice, but now you're quite happy to." He stopped, it looked like he was choking on something, Lily turned to Sirius, and it seemed that both him and James were turning a bright purple.

Suddenly they both fell into the lake, and began to sink.

"James!" Screamed a horrified Lily, who was now ripping off her layers so that she could jump in and save him.

"Sirius!" Emma yelled, and started to do exactly the same as Lily.

Emma and Lily jumped into the Lake, but as they did they saw Sirius and James standing by the side of the lake laughing themselves silly, it had all been a prank.

"Potter! You insensitive, immature, rat bag of a prick, I HATE YOU! You don't do things like that to people you love, oh but then I guess you don't love me. I bet that all you really wanted for was as another one of your stupid bimbos. I guess I was stupid. Stupid for falling for someone like you!" And with that she stormed off and up to the dormitory, but not before say, "Kat, I'll come tonight, and I'll find myself a new boyfriend."

Everyone was sitting there in shock, well everyone except Emma, who was still in the lake.

"Sirius, if you ever plan on being forgiven I suggest that you get me out of here right NOW!" Screamed Emma, who was now shivering from the cold.

"Ok, sorry, but please don't shout." Sirius said cowering down. He went to give her his hand, but only fell into the lake, with no Emma in sight; he looked up and saw her standing on the side of the lake, dripping.

"You're not the only one who can pull a prank. But I swear, if you ever pull a practical joke on me like that ever again, then you better say good bye to you ass now, cause it want be there anymore." Emma said, she sounded like she was joking but they all knew that she was dead serious.

* * *

"James, mate are you ok?" Remus asked, as they were walking into their potions class. 

"I'm fine ok, just leave it. You heard her, she hates me." James whispered. He was trying to avoid being yelled at by Professor Slughorn; he didn't need it, especially after the way Lily had gone off at him.

"James, she's said that plenty of times before, but you've always just bounced back." Remus said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I know, but this time was different, the look in her eyes, she looked at me as if I had truly failed her. She had opened her heart to me, only for me to do something stupid and screw it up again. She's not the stupid one, I am." James said, but then continued. "Remus, it's no use you trying to comfort me, you heard what she said, Potter, it sounded so cold." And with that Remus just dropped it and began to pay attention, but he was still worried about James.

* * *

That night, the girls, except Emma were all getting ready to go and watch the Practice. 

"Oh I'm in luuurve!" Katherine announced, falling to the bed, with her hand on her forehead.

"I'm in love with his eyes, his hair, his shoulders, his abs, oh his abs!" Kat added dreamily.

"What about his personality?" Ellie asked.

"Oh and that too of course." Kat quickly added.

The girls all cracked up. It had been a while since they had all laughed like this.

"Hey, watch it, I was born like this!" Kat argued.

"What, born shallow?" Joked Lily. Ellie joined in laughing for a while to.

"Hey do you reckon that it's cold outside?" Lily asked.

"Wow, you really must be out of it today!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's snowing outside, and you ask if it's going to be cold." Kat said sarcastically.

They all began to laugh again; they were having so much fun.

"Look, I think that we should really get going, otherwise it will be finished by the time we get there." Kat suggested, looking at her watch.

"Ok."

* * *

Ten minutes later the girls found them sitting together in a heap watching the Ravenclaw's train. 

"Hey, I think we could use that move, or wow, that one was good too." Ellie announced in awe.

"Stop it! We are here to watch my hunk of a boyfriend train, and to just catch up." Kat said, directing her criticism at Ellie.

"Both of you stop fighting, when it's plain and simple, the reason why we are here is for me to find a boyfriend, and so that I can forget about stupid, idiotic Potter. You know he is such an evil, selfish person. I hate him, I hate him so much!" Lily screamed angrily.

Ellie and Kat both looked at each other with great pity for Lily.

Kat put her arms around Lily and said, "It's ok to be angry. But think about it, you're getting so upset over being pranked. You're Lily Evans, for Christ's sake."

Lily nodded; she had tears beginning to form in her eyes. She ran. She was running so fast that it looked as if she was trying to out run a twister.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Ellie said to Kat.

Kat shook her head, and changed the subject.

"So how are you and Remus going?"

"I don't know anymore, before I thought everything was fine, but not anymore, he's gone all blank. I can't seem to read him anymore." Ellie confessed.

"Well, now you know how he feels, imagine being him. Never knowing what you're going to look like. It would be really hard." Kat joked, Ellie laughed, and her hair changed so it was very long and dark black, her eyes were a bubblegum pink.

The two started laughing, but from a distance Sam was approaching.

"I'm glad someone's having a good time." He said. He was all hot and sweaty from training, and he had a huge cut along his face.

"Honey, oh my gosh, what happened?" Kat said with horror in her voice.

With the return of Sam, Ellie decided that she should head off; Emma had asked her to help her revise for Monday's charms test.

"A bludger hit me, but it's nothing, I'll go and see Madam Pomfrey and get it cleaned up." Sam said, he is so gorgeous, Kat thought, even with the cut on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about going and seeing her, bend down." She picked up her wand and flicked it a couple of times, and the cut was healed, and completely erased from his face.

"Thanks, what did I ever do without you?" And with that Sam swept her off her feet and embraced her into a passionate, but beautiful kiss.

* * *

As Ellie was walking back to the common room she heard a group of people coming her way, she didn't feel like having a run in with anybody so she ran into a nearby broom closet. 

The voices were approaching her.

"When do you think we should do it?" Said a voice, Ellie immediately recognized it as the voice of Jesse Lestrange.

"Maybe the next Hogsmeade trip, that way most people will be out of the way." Another voice said, but Ellie again recognized it, it sounded like Claudia, another Slytherin, this was beginning to get suspicious.

The voices faded, and Ellie left the cupboard feeling very confused, suddenly she felt a cold thin hand on her shoulder, she reached for her wand, but then heard the person say. "What, hey Elles, it's me, Lily."

"Oh, sorry, I just had a little run in with the slithery twins, sorry." Ellie said.

"Oh ok, well tell me about it."

Ellie told Lily everything, and by the time she had finished they were back in their dormitory, and getting ready for bed.

"Oh yeah, Lily, why did you run off?" Ellie said.

"Because I had been stupid about the whole situation and because I wanted to apologize to James. But I never found him."

"You, apologize? Ha, you make me laugh." Ellie said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Speaking of laughter, where in this world is Kat?" Lily asked; it was unusual for her to miss out on a joke.

"Well, the last time I saw her she was making out with tall, dark and handsome." Ellie said smugly.

"James!" Lily shouted.

"NO!" Ellie rebutted.

"Sirius?"

"NO!"

"Oh, right, Sam."

"Yeah, goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Ellie."

"Goodnight to you too."

* * *

The next morning the Marauder's dormitory woke with a start. 

"No." Yelled Sirius.

"What?" Mumbled James and Remus in unison.

"This is from McGonagall. It says that I have an all day detention and I have to report to her office immediately. This blows, I really wanted to spend the day at Hogsmeade with Emma." An angry Sirius complained as he began to get ready.

"Oh tough break." Remus said, although secretly he was glad that it wasn't him instead, he really needed to spend some quality time with Ellie.

"Oh bugger, well I'll be sure to get you something nice. And I'll tell you all of the gossip about Kat and her new boyfriend Sam, he's in Ravenclaw." James added, he sounded like a girl with his high pitched screaming, though, this only made Remus laugh even louder.

"What, Sam from Ravenclaw quidditch, oh you have got to be kidding me, im going to miss this. Well this day is just horrible, I hate McGonagall." Sirius left the room, although not before whispering profanities under his breathe.

* * *

In the girls dormitory there was a great commotion too, but this was not quite the same as the boys. 

"Oh, I love Sirius Black, he is so sweet." Emma giggles, whilst holding an unwrapped letter.

"What did he do this time?" Whined Lily, who had been awakened by Emma's high pitched scream.

"He has invited me on a picnic."

"Oh that's sweet, go back to bed!" Lily yelled.

"Ok, but have you seen Kat yet, she seems to have disappeared?" Emma questioned.

"Oh yeah, that seems a bit strange, when was the last time you saw her." Emma asked.

"Actually Ellie was the last one to see her, but she's in no state to tell us." Lily pointed over to the lump that was occupying Ellie's bed.

"Oh, I see. You know what Lily, I think we should really go out and look for her, you never know, and considering what I overheard last night." Emma said starting to sound a tad bit concerned.

"Your right."

With that the two girls got up and left to go and find Kat, but just as they reached for the door they saw Kat.

Her hair was messed up, and she was wearing the same robes that she had on yesterday.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Lily mocked.

"Shut up. I couldn't get into the common room yesterday, so Sam offered to let me stay in his dorm. So I did." Kat said whilst changing into her casual Hogsmeade clothes.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense. Oh Kat, guess what. Sirius invited me on a picnic. Isn't that sweet." Emma announced dreamingly.

"Yeah, lovely. So Lily are you going to Hogsmeade?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I might, I need to get some things." Lily trailed off.

"Oh ok, aren't you going with James?" Emma asked, she had thought that Lily would make up with him.

"No, I thought it over last night, and I decided that I wasn't quite ready yet to forgive him."

"Ok." Emma and Kat said in unison.

* * *

The girls left to go to breakfast, but on the way Lily stopped, and turned around, she saw James standing there, he had tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Lily." James said in a pleading voice.

"I have nothing to say to you." Lily said, and just started walking again.

James was left, standing there, with Remus's hand on his shoulder. He looked rejected.

As Lily waked away with Kat and Emma, tears began to form in her eyes. This was going to be harder than she had thought.


	7. What's up with Emma?

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter**

_This chapter is written by Pinocchio._

**Chapter seven. **

**

* * *

**

Lily woke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She whacked it so it stopped, then she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, it was very hard. She had so much on her mind. Well, not really. Just one thing; one person who dominated her thoughts.

James. She hated him but she loved him at the same time. It was so frustrating! She didn't want to go back to him. He promised he would stop the pranks, and then he had gone against her wishes.

Emma got up early that day. She wanted to get ready for hertrip toHogsmeade. A picnic. It was so romantic, almost as romantic as when she had danced with Sirius in the Great Hall at Breakfast. She woke up Ellie, who was rather annoyed at being woken up so early. Ellie was not a morning person, and she had her problems with Remus. So waking her up was not a good idea. She grumbled unhappily and glared at Emma with red eyes.

"Go away!" she groaned loudly.

"Ellie, get up! You have to help me get ready for my picnic date with Sirius."

"No!"

"Please."

"Not unless you leave me alone and let me have at least two more hours sleep." She grumbled

"Fine!" Emma said exasperatedly, she walked out of the room; "I'm going to find Lily!" she called.

* * *

James Potter was depressed, he had the girl he had always dreamed of being with, and then he had ruined it by pulling a stupid prank.

He got dressed slowly, and then went down to breakfast. James had a detention today with Sirius for bewitching the Slytherin's robes so they screamed, "we know we stink, please clean us." He helped himself to some toast.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get the attention of the students.

"I have an announcement to make." He said, "We have a new program here at Hogwarts, it is optional. Professor Dinglebat, our divination teacher, is organizing it. She will explain it to you."

Professor Dinglebat stood up; she walked to the middle of the Hall. She was wearing long swishy robes, lots of beads and bangles. Her flaming frizzy red hair was tied into a fountain ponytail on the top of her head.

"I decided to do this because it is almost Christmas. This program is called Amoraccio, which comes from the Italian words Amore Di Baccio, which means kiss and love!" she said excitedly, "Basically, it is mistletoe, but with a twist! If you are caught under the mistletoe with someone, you will be trapped there until you kiss them!"

James groaned; he hated this woman enough already, now she had to go and put mistletoe all over the castle?

* * *

"Does this suit me?" Emma said, she had tried on what seemed like a million outfits, she wanted this date to be perfect. Lily and Kat just sat there, pretending to be interested. They were in their dorm. Ellie was down in the common room entertaining first years with her ever-changing looks. Occasionally they would hear a squeal of excitement from one of them.

"Make you hair green and your eyes scarlet!" they'd say, or "Pink and blue!" or "Yellow and black!"

* * *

Ellie decided she was tired of entertaining the small first years, so she decided to come upstairs and talk to her friends. She looked at the pile of clothes Emma had thrown on the floor. Ellie pulled out her wand, pointed it at the pile and said, 'Blusstaka!" out of the pile came a blue singlet and a black skirt, they floated in mid air.

"Wear that." She said, before flopping onto her bed, Emma grabbed the clothes and ran off into the bathroom.

Ellie let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"I'm stressed," she announced "I so don't want to go back to the orphanage for Christmas. The nuns will probably want me to come back."

"Refuse. Don't go." Kat said,

"Yeah, they can't force you." Lily agreed, "That's not the real reason you're stressed is it?"

"What other reason is there?"

"A Remus reason maybe?" Kat said,

"Oh that was completely over before it even began." Ellie said casually, as if she didn't care.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked,

"He doesn't seem to have time for me anyway, and we're so different…"

* * *

"… I'm not her type and she's obviously not interested in me." Remus said,

"You never know." Sirius told him,

"You should ask her out." James said,

"Nah, I don't have to confidence, she'd never go out with me."

"Why?" Peter asked,

* * *

"Cos' he's not my type!" how many time do I have to tell you that?" Ellie shouted

"Okay. Geez, don't get tooshy." Emma said,

"Calm down Ellie."

"I'm calm, it's just Remus." She said, they thought she didn't care, but she did.

"Come on, let's go or you'll be late Emma." Lily said,

* * *

"Late for what?" Sirius asked,

"Our detention with McGonagall." James said, "Hurry up."

Sirius muttered something about McGonagall and detention then followed James out of the Great Hall.

"You do like Ellie don't you Moony?" Peter asked,

"Yeah, but she doesn't like me. That thing at the ball was a mistake."

"Oh, let's go to Hogsmeade." Peter said, trying to take Remus' mind off Ellie, Peter hoped to see Jesse Lestrange there. He was trying to be like James and Sirius when he was around her. He wanted to be suave and nonchalant, but for him it was pretty much impossible.

* * *

Emma walked with Ellie, Kat and Lily, the nervous feeling lingered in her stomach like an annoying bug. They reached the spot where she was going to meet Sirius.

"You guys can go; he'll probably be late." Emma said,

"You sure?" Lily asked,

"Yeah, go on."

"Ok." Kat said, as they turned their backs and walked away.

Emma stood there, twiddling her thumbs nervously; she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her.

She turned around, expecting some kind of animal to pop out in front of her. Nothing happened, so she turned back around and looked eagerly for Sirius.

Someone put a hand over her mouth and grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but nothing would come out.

* * *

"Where do you want to go Ellie?"

"Well, I have no family to shop for, and I'm not going to buy you guys' presents in front of you, so I'm good, I don't need to go anywhere."

"Okay, what about you Kat?" Lily asked,

"I need to buy something for Sam, but I know what I want to get!" she said,

"What?" Lily asked,

"A broom maintenance kit, and one of those quidditch books."

"Oh, he'll really like that." Ellie commented,

"What are you getting Remus?" Kat said,

"Why would I get him something?" she asked,

"Cos' you have a thing for him?" Lily said,

"Nah, not anymore. I don't have a thing for him." Ellie said, truthfully.

They all bought what they needed to buy and decided to leave Hogsmeade, wondering where Emma was, they just assumed that she had gone back up to the castle with Sirius.

* * *

When they returned to the castle, there was no sign of Emma in the Gryffindor common room, so they checked the head's common room, and found her sitting on the couch, sipping butterbeer and reading a piece of parchment.

"Hey Em, how was your date with Sirius?" Lily asked, throwing her bag on the couch,

"Stupid bastard didn't show, did he?" she snapped, getting up off the couch

"Are you okay Emma?" Lily asked, surprised that Emma would call Sirius that,

"I'm just fine," she said, throwing her butterbeer in the fire, "Just peachy, now get out of my way you mudblood bitch." She pointed her wand at Lily, none of the girls had their wands with them, and so they were defenseless against Emma.

Lily stood aside, allowing Emma to brush past her and walk swiftly out of the room.

* * *

Sirius and James were finally leaving detention, they were laughing about how Flitwick had fallen off his stack of books while trying to give them a lecture about the danger of pranks.

They rounded a corner, to bump into Emma, who immediately pointed to Sirius' neck.

"You prick." She hissed,

"Excuse me?"

"You never turned up."

"For what?"

"Our picnic, you stupid asshole."

"What picnic?"  
"You never really liked me did you?" she demanded,

"Well… um…er."

"Not good enough Black." She snarled, "octaviana."

Sirius suddenly sprouted started screaming, in pain. Seven legs sprouted from different parts of his body and then as the screaming got worse, an eighth leg grew.

"What the hell did you do to him?" James shouted,

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." She said, "If you want to end up like him, you will stay where you are, so move."

James stepped aside, just as Lily had. Emma walked away towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"That was weird." James said, watching her disappear.

"Hello? Can you help me?" Sirius asked desperately, his many new legs flailing about, and he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Oh, yeah sorry." James said, diverting his attention back to Sirius, who resembled an octopus.

* * *

"Is she drunk?" Kat asked, She and Lily were sitting in the common room, wondering what was up with Emma; Ellie had gone to get some food from the kitchens.

"No, that bottle was half full, and there was only one here, James drank the rest the other night with Sirius." Lily said, "You should've heard them, they were going on about how I was an evil nymph and they were deliberating on how to spell the word I."

"Right." Kat said, "I don't know what was going on."

"I do, Sirius was in detention all day long. So he sent her that letter…" Ellie started, as she walked in through the door, clutching a lot of junk food.

"How do you know?" Lily interrupted,

"I saw them on the list last night when I was in McGonagall's office for detention."

"Why were you in detention this time?" Kat asked,

"That doesn't matter." Ellie said, "Anyway, Sirius sent her that letter knowing full well that he would be in detention. What a prick!"

"She's pissed, and she's taking it out on us." Kat said,

At that moment, James came through the portrait hole, with Sirius, who seemed to have an excess of legs.

"What in the world happened to you?" Lily asked, astounded.

"Emma did that octopus curse on me." he said, as one of his legs kicked over a lamp, "Oops, sorry."

"That's okay." Lily said, pointing her wand at the lamp, "Reparo."

The shattered lamp flew back to its original shape.

"She was saying something about a picnic. I never invited her on a picnic."

"Yes you did." Ellie said, shoving a piece of parchment under his nose.

"A picnic? I never wrote this! Though it is in my handwriting, what the hell is going on here?" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"I don't know." Ellie said.

Then the portrait hole opened again, Emma climbed in, smiling happily.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked

They all stared at her, something was definitely wrong. She looked at Sirius,

"Sirius! What happened to you?" She asked concernedly,

"What?" He shouted, "How can you not know? You did this to me!"

"I certainly did not!" Emma yelled, now fuming with anger, "stuff you Sirius Black, we're over."

"Fine by me!" Sirius yelled, as he kicked over the lamp, again. James pushed him out of the room, making him fall out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Emma stomped over to where Kat, Lily and Ellie were and said, "Can you believe him?"

"Yeah, why would you do that to him?" Ellie snapped,

"What's your problem?" Kat asked, "Why would you call Lily a mudblood?"

"What? I didn't! Why would I do that?" Emma protested

"Whatever Emma, just leave. We don't need your bullshit around here." Lily said; the three girls walked up the stairs leaving Emma standing there, completely befuddled as to what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Tellus what you think cos'we're not really sure about this chapter. **

**Please review!**

**luv the Marauder Chicks, **

_Pinocchio wrote this chapter._


	8. An Explanation

**A/N: Hey, thank you so much for all your reviews, its been great! We all hope to see more.**

**This chapter is written by: beachbabe12**

**Chapter Eight- An Explanation

* * *

Lily sat waiting in her dorm room waiting for Kat and Ellie to see her. She was angry, and by the looks of Ellie's appearance, she was too.**

"She had no right to go and do that," was the first thing that Kat said.

"Too right she didn't," said Ellie angrily.

"Did you see her face when we accused her of doing those things though?" Kat said.

"Yeah," said Lily slowly.

"She looked so confused," Kat continued.

"Maybe, but she still did it," Ellie said, like it ended the conversation, but it didn't.

"Have you heard how Sirius is taking it?" asked Kat.

"Yes," said Lily. Ellie shook her head and Lily explained.

"I got rid of his excessive legs and then he broke down and went up to his room, he's distraught that Emma would do such a thing."

Ellie just nodded, her eyes turned a deep blue colour, meaning she was upset or sad.

"Ellie, it's alright, maybe there is an explanation to everything. But whatever it is, we will have to wait for after dinner because it's nearly over and I'm starving," said Lily.

* * *

"This is the saddest thing ever," said James, "he's never missed a meal."

Lily tried not to laugh, so a weird sympathetic smile came out.

"So Sirius is sitting up in his room and sulking about what happened?" asked Kat.

"Pretty much," James said, nodding. He turned back to his dinner and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a beautiful girl, she had moon-bright skin and whit gold hair, with sparkling blue eyes. To James, she was gorgeous, his mind went blank, a good sort of blank where he didn't have to worry about Sirius missing his dinner.

"Oh shit," said Lily as she caught sight of the girl.

"You can say that again," said Ellie as she caught onto what every boy in the Hall was staring at.

"She hasn't," said Kat, in awe.

"Oh yes she has," Ellie said. "If Emma's going down she's brining all the girls with her."

"She's undone the glamour charm!" Kat said worriedly.

"The whole bloody school's going to be a wreck," said Lily. She then moved her eyes around the Hall, observing the damage. The worst thing her eyes saw was James.

"James, sit back down. Where are you going? JAMES!" she shouted, growing angrier by the steps that James took closer to Emma.

"Hey Lils," he said dreamily, "look at the pretty girl."

Emma turned around and to where she heard the voice, she realised it was James and she said to him quickly, "James, sit back down, go to Lily, go on, sit back down."

"She's telling me to come to you, Lily," said James stupidly.

Emma suddenly smiled when she realised James was doing what she told him too.

"James, I want you to go and kiss Lily and tell her you're very sorry, and don't say it if you don't mean it."

James snapped out of his dream, he walked up to Lily and kissed her, passionatly. "I am really sorry," he said.

"James? You aren't just doing this because Emma told you to, are you?"

"No honey, I wanted to do that anyway."

"James! I'm so glad you did," said Lily happily.

"Just one thing, because I am too, but did you just say "Emma"?" asked James, confused.

"Um . . . no, I meant someone else," said Lily awkwardly. As much as she really did not like Emma at the moment, she could not bring herself to tell James the truth about her.

"Right . . ." said James. He didn't really care, he was so glad to have Lily back.

* * *

Emma had turned back to her "normal" self, which was the Emma that everyone knew. She would walk around hearing all the guys talking about the "mystery" Veela. All the girls that had boyfriends were "thankful that stupid Veela got out of Hogwarts."

She wondered when they would realize that she didn't do anything to Lily or Sirius. Why would she?

Sirius passed her; she held onto his arm and said, "can I talk to you?"

"What is there to talk about?" he said.

She slapped him, hard.

"What the fu-"

"See that? I actually felt myself slap you," she explained. "I never felt myself curse you."

He looked up at her; she had tears in her eyes. She walked off, not waiting to hear his answer. He walked the other way, not seeing two arms reach out and grab her, pulling her into a broomstick cupboard.

* * *

". . . and then she slapped me and walked off," Sirius finished explaining to James, Remus and Peter what had happened.

They were all silent, thinking carefully about what to say next, what advice to offer. A scream came from downstairs and all the boys had to do was look at each other and they were downstairs like lightning.

Emma stood in the middle of the room, looking smug. Katherine looked as though she's been slapped and Lily was on the verge of tears. Ellie was staring at Emma, her hair was black and her eyes were red. It seemed if you looked into her eyes they would burn you, they were so red.

"What happened?" shouted Sirius.

"She said that I was just using Sam because he looked good and that I never really liked him for the way he was," Kat said, angrily.

"Then she called me a mudblood," said Lily, "and said that I was never in love with James to start."

"And then she said that I was a stupid blood-traitor who used people," said Ellie, her eyes, growing into a deeper red colour as she spoke.

Kat then clasped her hand over her mouth, it looked as though she had finally realised something. She muttered a spell and Emma looked dazed.

Kat then spoke clear and calmly, "Emma Rodgers, I want you to go and kiss James Potter."

"WHAT!" shouted Lily and Sirius at the same time.

Kat held up her hands and said, "trust me."

They sank into a seat and watched as Emma went over and kissed James on the cheek.

"James, how was the kiss?" Kat asked.

"Just like an average kiss," said James, truthfully.

"Good," said Kat, "that means that this is not actually Emma."

"Are you insane?" Sirius asked.

"No," she said calmly, "I am actually quite smart for figuring it out."

"What out?"

"Ok, seeing as this is a serious situation I don't think Emma will mind me telling you this," Kat paused. "Emma is a half Veela, and if the real Emma had kissed James, then James would have felt a pleasant tingling sensation on his cheek for a couple of seconds after the kiss."

Lily whimpered and Ellie looked around, she realised the "Emma" was not actually there anymore. "Whoever that actually was has gotten away!" she shouted.

* * *

They never went looking for Emma, as it might have drawn attention to themselves, and that was the last thing they wanted to do.

Lily sat in the common room while the others went to Quidditch practice. It was then that Emma showed up.

"Hey Lils!" she said happily.

"You don't remember what happened do you?"

"What happened?" she asked her smile fading.

Lily sat down and shook her head, "James isn't here to test on you," she said, which, from Emma's point, if she was the real Emma, sounded really strange.

"What? Test on me?" she said, looking completely worried.

"Hamish!" Lily called from across the room. "Can Emma kiss you for a second?"

A boy with messy brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes came across the room. He looked completely puzzled and nodded, not really sure what he was agreeing to.

They kissed for a second (after Emma checked whether Sirius was going to be ok with her kissing her ex). Hamish touched his lips afterwards.

"Why do my lips sting?" he asked, "I have kissed you before," he clapped his hands over his mouth, as their relationship was meant to be a secret, but Lily already knew.

"It's ok, I already know," said Lily calmly. "Ok, you can go now."

"Bye Hamish," called Emma.

"Emma, I wanted to ask you something. Do you know anything from about an hour ago, do you know what happened?"

"Something happened?" she asked worriedly.

Sirius came in, covered in mud, followed by James, Kat and Ellie. They all stopped when they saw Emma. She looked from them to Lily.

"What's going on?" she asked, putting her head in her hands.

Lily mouthed to them, that she had checked and it was the real Emma. They nodded and Ellie's hair went to a normal colour.

"Nothing gorgeous," said Sirius.

"Oh, are you sure, because it was really strange. I am really sorry but Lily made me kiss Hamish and I checked whether you would be alright with it and Lily said yes, I thought it was a bit strange, seeing as we're dating," she said in one breath, looking at Sirius.

He smiled and said, "I'm not worried because it was just a simple test whether you could trust your friends, and you passed with flying colours."

She looked around the room; Lily and James were holding hands, which confused her a bit. "Why are you holding hands, are you dating again?"

Sirius stood up, "right, whoever's fault this is, is going to pay, no one messes with my girlfriends memory and gets away with it!"

Emma looked puzzled and said, "I'm going to dinner, it's been way to confusing for me."

They watched her walk out and Lily said that she needed some alone time for a while.

"What if someone messes with her again?" asked Kat.

"They won't," said Sirius, "because I'm going after her right now."

* * *

Kat decided to skip dinner, as she hadn't seen Sam for a day now and they wanted to spend some alone time together.

"Hey babe," he smiled at her, causing her to go weak at the knees.

"Hey gorgeous," she said, he grinned and kissed her.

"Shall we go in here?" he asked, she was backed up against the broom cupboard and she smiled happily at him while nodding.

He opened the door, a thin body fell out, it was a girl, she looked about seventeen, and she had strawberry blonde hair. Her head was now flat on the ground from falling. It looked as though she was unconscious.

"EMMA!" Kat screamed and fell to the ground to check her pulse. There was a weak one, but she was alive. "Sam, can you go get Sirius, don't say what has happened because there will be another Emma sitting next to him. Don't panic, we know what's going on; all you have to do is do what I have just said. GO!"

She watched Sam run off, looking very confused but a little stressed.

* * *

Jess Lestrange walked along the corridor wondering when Claudia was going to come back and tell her that something great had happened. She walked along wondering what had gotten her caught up so long.

"Jesse, Jesse Lestrange," said a voice. She jumped and stood where she had stopped.

"It's me, Mohammed, you know?"

"Yeah I know," she said coldly. This was not the right time for Mohammed.

Then from behind the shadows lurked another boy, this time a sandy blonde haired boy with watery blue eyes and a Gryffindor badge on his robes.

"Oh not you too, look, both of you, I don't like you, I like Taylor Parkinson, get it into your thick heads!" she shouted. "You can write every day confessing to me but I'm not the girl of your dreams, nobody ever asked me!"

"But," whispered Peter, "You looked at me that way!"

Mohammed made a sound like "yeah right," and Jesse looked at him in disbelief.

"I wouldn't look at you that way," she said. "Because I always thought you were gay!"

The words seem to take an age to sink through him, he started to walk away, then he quickly turned on his heel and hit Mohammed with a spell that completely knocked him out.

Someone from behind him hit Peter with a spell that made him go dizzy and fall over, knocking his head on the ground. Jesse strained her eyes to see who it was, wondering if she had another strange man had a huge crush on her.

"Hey sweetie," said Taylor. Jesse sighed and ran over to him.

"Thanks," she said. Just when she thought things were going right again, Claudia ran up to her and started to shake her. "I kissed him and everything, but they know, they don't know though," she concluded looking around to see how they reacted but Jesse was looking at Claudia like she was a germ.

"How do they know, but don't know?" she asked.

"They know someone's hurting her, because they found her in the closet but they don't know it's us," she said in an exasperated voice.

* * *

"There you go gorgeous," said Sirius, handing Emma a potion to make her head stop throbbing.

"Thank you," she said happily, rubbing her head.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked.

"You guys," she pointed at the girls, "went to see Sam train for Quidditch," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes," said Sirius, "that's it, but you didn't go, did you?"

"No, we . . . well . . . we did stuff," she whispered so only Sirius could hear.

"Yeah I remember," he said happily.

"And now I'm hear," she said.

"Right," said Lily.

"What caused me to come here?" she asked.

They looked around and no one seemed to want to answer her. James, being her cousin, stepped in.

"Someone made a polyjuice potion, using your hair and tried to savotage your friendship with us," said James.

"Its sabotage," said Lily.

"Yeah, whatever," said Sirius, not wanting them to start fighting again.

Kat then butted in, "I had to tell them you were a Veela, otherwise they wouldn't have believed me you were innocent," she said.

"I'm so sorry," said Ellie, she now had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was feeling sorry.

"You didn't do anything," said Emma.

"We didn't believe you," said Ellie, "we are so sorry."

Everyone nodded.

Emma yawned and put her head on the pillow, the potion was making her drowsy. Everyone left, everyone except Sirius.

"I love you," he said softly, he was sure she was asleep and couldn't hear him.

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

**I thought that was a cute ending. I just want to let everyone know that the next two updates might be a but slow because we all have exams over the next week, so nobody will be writing anything. I hope you understand.**


	9. Through the night

**Disclaimer; we don't own Harry Potter, though we wish.**

This chapter is written by Pretty.little.happy.princess

Hope you enjoy!

"Oh, im so buggered!" Kat announced to Ellie.

"The feeling is neutral. I can't believe how hard James made training tonight." Ellie said. She and Kat were walking back from a three and a half hour training session, because they had a quidditch match on Saturday which was, as James so nicely put. Two days away, meaning twenty four hours, or one thousand four hundred and forty minutes away.

"Sometimes he can be such a slave driver!" Ellie added.

"Well, at least you don't have to wiz around the field every second. Being chaser really has some dreadful consequences." Kat argued.

"You know what; I can't be bothered to argue with you right now." Ellie stopped, she heard a noise, the continued, "Kat, there's someone around the corner."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kat said, "It's probably just a teacher or something."

The two girls walked on, Kat was unfazed by the noise, but Ellie was slightly more anxious about walking through the corridors, especially at this time of night.

* * *

"James, sometimes you really frustrate me, you do know that right?" Sirius was complaining as they sat in the common room playing chess. 

"Why so my dear fellow? Oh, and I believe I can take your queen, oh ha." James responded using a very annoying old English voice.

"You just do, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning!" Sirius said yawning.

"Right-on, old boy, good night." He responded, whilst having a right old laugh.

At that moment Kat and Ellie barged through the common room entrance, and stood flabbergasted.

"I don't believe it!" Ellie screamed.

"You leave after us, and you're here before us!" Kat yelled furiously.

"And then, to top it all off when we get here, after being scared shitless by some strange noise, you're playing chess, and Sirius is going to bed!" Ellie screamed so angrily, but Kat noticed something that was really unusual, Ellie's hair wasn't changing colour like it normally did.

Kat started too yell like Ellie, but halfway through she caught onto what Ellie had said. "Yeah! What, Ellie you were scared by that noise?"

James sat there, he was practically wetting himself out of fright, but by the time he actually got around to speaking he had his cool charm back.

"I'll never tell it's a Marauder secret." And with that he left to go up to his dormitory, leaving Kat and Ellie to scream profanities at the boys' dormitory stair well.

* * *

As Ellie and Kat walked through the girls dormitory hallway there were heads peeking out of doors all around them. 

"Oh would you all get back to sleep!" Ellie shouted, and pulled out her wand, and cast a spell so that all of the doors slammed shut in there faces.

"So Ellie, why were you so scared back there? I mean it's kind of unlike you, you're normally so brave and courageous, like a Gryffindor should be; I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Kat asked.

"Oh, I must have just had a temporary lapse in judgment." Ellie said.

Kat definitely thought that something strange was going on, as Ellie wasn't acting herself, she was acting like Emma was acting a few days ago; she was acting like Emma was when she wasn't really Emma. So Kat decided to test this theory.

"So Ellie, did you get the streamers for Lily's surprise party yet?" Katherine asked.

"Oh sorry, I haven't managed to get them yet. I'll order them by owl tomorrow." Ellie said.

Kat whispered something under her breath, and pulled out her wand. Long thin ropes tied all around Ellie.

"What are you doing Kat?" Ellie asked in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry, im just going to go and get Lily and Emma, you wait here. Oh, I almost forgot. Kat flicked her wand again, and a sign came out that read, _DO NOT, under any circumstances let me out of these ropes!_

A few seconds later Kat returned to Ellie, accompanied by Emma and lily.

"So Kat, could you please explain to us exactly why we're awake?" Lily said whilst yawning.

"Yeah, I'm really, really tired." Emma said giving a humungous yawn.

"Well, our dear friend Ellie here forgot to by the streamers for your surprise party Lily!" Kat said very deviously.

"But my birthday isn't for four months." Lily said sounding very confused, but then she soon realized exactly what Kat was trying to say.

"You're not Ellie, where she you wacko!" Emma screamed, she was praying that Ellie wasn't locked up in a cupboard like she was.

"I'm Ellie! I am I am!" She screamed repeatedly.

'Ok then, what did you give me for my birthday?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Fake Ellie said. She was defeated.

Kat and Lily picked Imposter Ellie up by the rim of her robes and dragged her out into the common room.

"Emma, go and get James, Sirius and Remus. Kat and I will deal with this one." Lily instructed Emma. Emma ran as fast as she could. Up the stairs, and straight to the boys dormitory.

* * *

"Help Sirius, James, and Remus. I need you NOW!" Emma screamed at there door. 

"Oh so now you want us." Said Sirius jokingly.

"Stop it, it's Ellie, or should I say, well actually I don't know how to describe it." Emma said panting. Remus heard Ellie's name and he ran to the common room, shortly followed by the others.

They all arrived in the common room, to find that Lily was lying on the floor unconscious, the imposture was missing, but no one could see Kat.

"Lily, Lily!" James yelled, running to her side, shaking her awake.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, Kat and I heard a crack by the fire, and suddenly I was lying here. I remember people, in cloaks, and Kat tried to fend them off, but she couldn't, there was just far too many of them." Lily said beginning to get up.

"Where's Kat?" Emma asked, now coming over. "And where's Fake Ellie?" She added.

"Fake Ellie, is no longer just fake Ellie, I saw who it was, the potion was wearing off. It was Black." Everyone turned to look at Sirius.

"Not him, Bellatrix Black, Claudia's Twin!" Lily added.

"It is alright Lily; we should get you to the hospital wing." James said, he was only concentrating on Lily, her arm was bleeding, and she had a cut on her face.

"Hello, does anyone care that we can't find Kat! We should look around the room, maybe she was flung onto a wall or something." Sirius said.

Everyone started to search the room; it didn't take long before someone managed to spot the blood trail that was on one of the walls near a window.

"Shit!" James said.

"Double shit!" Remus added.

"I triple that Shit!" Sirius said, gulping at the sight he saw.

"Would you stop shitting, everything and actually see if it's her blood!" Emma yelled, and ran over to the wall.

Kat was lying on the floor, unconscious, blood dripping from her head, and her hair was draped over her face.

"Someone, run and get a teacher." Emma screamed, she was crying by now. James ran out of the door very quickly, and headed straight for McGonagall's quarters.

"Um, is she dead?" Remus asked bravely.

Sirius went over to her, bent down, and felt for a pulse. He tried to hide his emotions; he couldn't bear to let Emma and an injured Lily know that Kat hardly had a pulse.

"Sirius, tell me!" Emma said.

"Err; she's kind of got a pulse." He said, he wasn't lying, but he wasn't exactly being that truthful either.

At the moment, McGonagall ran in, closely followed by James.

"Oh dear Lord." She said. McGonagall levitated her; suddenly she and the others were in the hospital wing.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey came running towards them, she quickly healed Kat's Head wound, and the colour was now beginning to return to her face, although she still looked very weak. Madam Pomfrey laid her down on a bed, and covered her with a blanket, and wrapped her head in a bandage. James looked at lily, and saw that she was holding the wound on her arm a lot tighter. Madam Pomfrey saw this, and told her to relax on a bed, and to let go of her arm. She revealed a deep wound, caused by her fall. Madam Pomfrey healed her arm and the cut on her face, and told her that she will have to rest for a little while, as she had lost a lot of blood. 

Emma turned to Sirius, two of her best friends were injured, and she didn't know what to do, she turned and looked at Kat. She was lying there; to Emma she looked almost dead, with her hair still draped over her face, and her eyes closed. Then Emma looked over to the bed where lily was laying. Lily wasn't as badly injured, but she still looked very fragile. Then it occurred to Emma.

"Professor. I think you should know what happened." Emma said, and then she went on to tell the professor about how she had been locked in a cupboard, then she told her about what had happened tonight, by the time she finished, she felt that she needed to have a lie down as well.

'So let me get this straight, you're telling me that Kat here was attacked, within this school, and that the Black's, except you Sirius, and some other people." McGonagall said.

Then she continued, "Do you have any evidence?"

"I don't know, there's probably some in the common room." James argued.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it. All I think is that you should all get some rest, and just enjoy the rest of your school year." McGonagall said, and left. But unbeknown to the others, she wasn't going back to her quarters; she was heading straight for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Half and hour later, and well into the night, everyone had left, although not voluntarily. Madam Pomfrey had kicked them out. 

Lily was finally asleep, and Kat was still unconscious, but they were no longer alone, the real Ellie had walked through the door, and collapsed at the feet of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Oh my!" She whispered, and she gently lay Ellie down on a bead, and gave a sleeping potion. Madam Pomfrey then left to go and get Dumbledore. Soon after she returned with him.

"When did Miss Andrew's come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"About one. Should someone alert the friends and family of the three girls?" She replied.

"I decided not to worry them, better to let the girls do it." He added.

"I think we should both get some sleep, I agree."

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the hospital wing. They were all so excited that Ellie was ok, but Kat still hadn't woken up. 

"So Ellie how do you feel?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I'm great; I can't wait to play quidditch tomorrow." Ellie replied.

"Listen, when I thought that you were hurt, like really badly, I felt my heart jump, I realized that life without you would hardly even be life at all. So Ellie, will you come to Hogsmeade with me next time, you don't have to, but I'd really like it if you did." Remus said he was really nervous; he didn't want her to say no.

Ellie didn't' say anything, instead she leant in for a kiss.

Sirius, James and Emma were watching from the other side of the room.

"The Lord must be shining down at us today, because everything is going great, well except Kat, she's still not awake." Sirius said. They were all watching her, praying that she would wake up soon.

"Oh Shit! If she doesn't wake up soon, who'll play quidditch tomorrow?" James added

"Stop worrying about your team, if she doesn't wake up then the match will be postponed. James, shouldn't you go and find Sam, because I don't think that he knows yet." Emma suggested. James nodded, went and kissed lily goodbye, and then left the room, to find Kat's boyfriend Sam.

* * *

When Sirius saw that James had gone, he pulled Emma into a bear hug, and whispered, "I don't know what I would do if you were in Kat's position, if that was you, and then I think I would die of pain, the pain of almost losing you." Emma looked up into his eyes and just hugged him tighter. "I swear I never want to let you go." Emma confessed. 

"Don't worry; I will always be here for you."

* * *

James was quickly running up and down the corridor, then he came to the sudden realization that it was only eight o'clock in the morning, and that Sam would probably be at breakfast. 

He entered the great hall, and saw that Sam was sitting with his brother Matt, and they were busily chatting away. James calmly approached them, but as he walked over Sam turned around and saw James walking towards him, with a solemn, but casual look on his face, this could only mean one of two things, Sam was in trouble, which he knew he wasn't or, it was Kat.

"James, what happened to her?" Sam asked whilst standing up out if his seat, he was getting ready to run to were ever she was.

"Last night Kat and Lily were attacked in our common room, lily's ok, but Kat still hasn't woken up, she got hurt pretty badly, Dumbledore thinks that there was at least a dozen of them, against just one of her." James said calmly.

"She is alive though; I mean she's not in a coma or anything." He asked.

"No, but I think you should come with me. You never know, you're voice might wake her up, mine woke up Lily." Sam nodded, and walked out of the great hall with James.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing Ellie was sitting on Lily's bed, and Sirius, and Remus were told to leave and go to class. 

"Ellie, why do you think they targeted us? I mean it is not as if some seventh year Hogwarts students can really do anything that harmful." Lily said weakly, she had lost more blood than she had first thought.

"I think that it might actually be that we are so close to Dumbledore, and when the time comes, the other side wouldn't really want that, know would they?" Ellie said.

"I guess not, but what did Kat ever do to them, they could have just left her alone, like they did me, but no they had to try to finish her." Lily added, she had turned her head to look at Kat, she looked so lifeless.

"Kat's pureblood don't forget, to them she's like a traitor, she like Sirius, and James, and me were all traitors to the blood line."

Lily nodded in recognition, and then she signaled to Ellie to look at the door.

Sam had just entered, but he entered alone, as James had to go to class.

"Ellie, Lily. Are you two alright?" He asked out of politeness.

"Yeah were fine, were only in her for a day of observation." Ellie added.

"It's alright Sam; she's going to be ok." Lily said trying to comfort him.

"But she looks so blank, she just looks like she dying." Sam said sadly, Kat was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and it was fading away from him.

"Just talk to her Sam, comfort her, or shake her, just let her know that you're there." Ellie suggested.

"Alright, here I go."

"Kat, hey Kat, are you in there?" He said, and then he started to lightly shake her and whisper the words Kat.

Suddenly Lily saw one of Kat's ears move, which was like the thing she would do, to make people laugh.

Kat slowly began to open her eyes, and in a very soft voice she said, "Am I dreaming, because I swear I just heard God calling my name."

Sam's entire face seemed to break out into a huge smile, she was alive, and better still, she was definitely Kat.

**A/N Hey, well I hope you like this chapter, it took me not that long actually. But I hope you enjoy.**

**Love Katherine. **

**Please review!**


	10. Quidditch

**a/n:I hate exams. Join the crusade! I (pinocchio) am on a crusade to wipe out bade breath! It is mentioned in this chapter, look out for it! Very 'lethal-ish' chapter.**

**disclaimer: we don't own harry potter, if we did, do u seriously think we would be writing fanfiction?**

**This chapter written by Pinocchio.**

**Chapter ten. **

**

* * *

**

"Madame Pomfrey, will Kat be able to play quidditch today?" James asked hopefully, Kat was a chaser on the team, and they needed her to play.

"Definitely not Potter, this young lady is in no fit state to be flying around 50 feet high in the sky." She said, James let out a long, drawn out groan,

"But Madame Pomfrey…" he grumbled,

"I said no, Potter." She said firmly, before gliding back to her office.

"James?" said a quiet voice,

"Kat!" he said happily, "You're awake!"

"Come on, help me up, we've got a game today." She said,

"No, Madame Pomfrey said you can't play today, we'll have to call in a reserve, Emma will have to play. Oh wait, she can't, she's still not right from that polyjuice thing. Remus then."

"No. James. I'm going to play." Kat said firmly,

"But how, the matron over there will see and unless we cause a diversion and sne… hey!" James said, "I've got an idea!"

"What?" Kat asked as James walked over to the bed of a young Gryffindor first year.

"Hello. What's your name?" he asked,

"I'm Kevin Clark." He said,

"I'm…" James started,

"I know who you are. You're James Potter, you're head boy, and you're quidditch captain!" Kevin said excitedly, "I've watched every single game, I want to be just like you James."

"Okay, good for you." James said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure James, anything." He said eagerly,

"Can you cause some kind of diversion in two minutes?"

"Yes, I can do that!"

"Great, thanks." James walked back to Katherine, who was putting on her shoes. Suddenly they heard a scream, coming from Kevin's bed, he started convulsing and shaking vigorously.

"Damn, that kid is a good actor." James said,

"Or it's the real thing." Kat offered.

"Guess we'll never know, come on, hurry up." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Okay, this is basically the plan so far." James said,

"Hang on, don't walk so fast my leg hurts." Kat said,

"Sorry. Anyway, Ellie's wrist is sprained and there's the open cut on her forehead, so we're going to have Jones flying with her so he can fend off bludgers. Sirius will take care of everyone else. I've told Ellie to try and get the snitch quickly because with your leg and your other injuries, the faster the better and also we don't want Madame Pomfrey out here. Ok?"

* * *

"Yep." Kat said; they reached the changing rooms where the rest of the team was sitting ready for James' pep talk. Katherine ran to get changed, while Ellie strapped her wrist. Remus was sitting on a bench at the side, looking very nervous. He looked up and saw Kat hobbling in and a look of relief spread over his face.

"Katherine, are you ok? Please say you are because I am not a confident flyer." He said,

"I'm fine, there's no way I would miss this game." She told him happily.

"Guys! Here have some tic tacs!" James said, as he handed out some little white things that looked like pills.

"What are tic tacs?" asked Lauren,

"Muggle candy, actually they're mints. For your breath." Ellie said happily,

"Ellie has started a world-wide crusade against bad breath." Kat explained, Ellie could be very crazy when she wanted to be.

"Come on guys, they're calling us out." James told them, they all stood up and grabbed their brooms.

Remus took Ellie's hand, "Don't put too much strain on your arm, and good luck." He told her,

"Thanks!" she said excitedly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"No time for that!" James said, breaking them apart. The team started running out, having much applause from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

* * *

"Here is your Gryffindor quidditch team!" yelled Bennie Simons, who was the commentator, "There's the quick chaser Kat Ann, bashful beater Sirius Black, our second beater Ryan Jones, chaser Jenna Richards and your keeper Lauren Toms, the brilliant eccentric seeker Ellie Andrews and right behind her is your Gryffindor captain, James Potter!"

The grandstands erupted into even more applause as James ran out, mostly from the girls. He located Lily, who was sitting with Emma and Peter, and gave her a wave and a wink. She blew him a kiss.

* * *

Madame Eriwyn made James shake hands with the Slytherin captain Hershel Mass, then they mounted their brooms, Ryan Jones was very close to Ellie. Then Madame Eriwyn blew her whistle and they were off. Ellie hated having Ryan so close to her, he had bad breath which he was breathing all over her, that's how close he was; though she was grateful for the fact that he was beating off all the bludgers that came her way.

"And that's ten points for Slytherin as Gregory Davis scores!" Bennie screamed into the megaphone, "But Kat Ann bites back with ten points for Gryffindor!" the crowd clapped loudly,

"Ellie Andrews is closely guarded by Ryan Jones!" he said, Ryan waved around the stands, Ellie let out a gasp of pain, her strapped arm had been hit by a bludger, while he wasn't looking.

"Jones!" James screamed, "Keep your eye out!"

"Sorry!" Ryan yelled in reply,

"Another ten points for Gryffindor scored by our head boy James Potter!"

* * *

The Slytherin chasers threw the quaffle towards their goal, but Lauren blocked it, and threw it to Jenna, who threw it to James, who looked around for Katherine, he couldn't see her, he threw it back to Jenna who scored them another ten points. The score was now 30-10; Gryffindor was winning.

Ellie! Jones! Find Kat!" James shouted, Ellie stopped her search for the snitch, and obeyed James. Ryan looked around at his eye level, but Ellie's currently purple eyes drifted upwards. A body was hurtling towards them; it was Kat.

* * *

"Kat!" Ellie screamed; the body didn't seem to be in a conscious state, as it fell past them, Ellie made a grasp, hoping to catch Kat's arm. But seeing as her only good arm was hanging on to her broom, she grabbed Kat's arm with her strapped one. Ryan had disappeared, to look for the body. No one had noticed that Ellie was hanging on to Kat with a broken arm. They were all too busy watching the game.

"Slytherin scores again! It's 50-30 to Slytherin now!" Bennie yelled,

"Kat, please wake up!" Ellie begged; searing pain was shooting up and down her arm, while she clung on to the broom. Kat didn't wake.

"Kat!" Ellie screamed, her arm had been smashed again by a bludger, and she had let go of Kat, who was now falling rapidly to the ground. Everyone else finally noticed, Ellie sped towards Kat, but she was too late. Kat hit the ground hard with a thump.

* * *

"No time to stop!" James yelled, "Remus, get up here!"

Remus jumped off the bench, got on his broom and kicked off. Ellie stared at the ground where Kat was laying motionless, then she looked at her blood-soaked arm, it was immensely painful.

"Ellie? You okay?" James yelled,

"Yeah, I'm good." She shouted,

"Then find the snitch, the sooner this is over the better." He yelled, "Jones, swap with Sirius, you're not doing a good job!"

* * *

Sirius flew over to Ellie, "It's not your fault." He told her,

"Whatever." She said, and flew away very quickly, Sirius was right behind her.

"Another ten points for Slytherin!" came the echo of Bennie's voice.

Remus caught the quaffle and scored ten points.

"Good work Moony!" James called, Remus nodded. It was then that James noticed the limp, blood-drenched arm that was hanging from Ellie's shoulder.

"Ellie, stop! We'll get the reserve!"

"No! I'm not going down until I find the snitch!" she shouted back,

"You're even more stubborn than Lily!" he yelled to her,

"Thanks!" she sped off, with Sirius right behind, hitting off a bludger.

Jenna chucked the quaffle at the goal hoops, but the Slytherin keeper blocked it.

* * *

Ellie's eyes turned lime green; she looked up and saw a golden glint. She turned her broom vertical, almost falling off it, and sped after it. The snitch went higher and higher, so did Ellie and Sirius.

"Ellie wait for it to come back down, you're about to fall off and so am I!" Sirius screamed to her. They heard Bennie's voice screaming,

"Seeker Ellie Andrews and beater Sirius Black have disappeared up into the clouds in hot pursuit of the golden snitch."

"Come on Sirius I'm not giving up, I've almost got it," she told him

"Ellie! Your arm is about to fall off. Give up! Admit defeat! Call it…"

"Shut up Sirius!"

"Ellie, we're still vertical." He yelled,

"So?" she said,

"I'm getting blisters and this altitude is hurting my head." He complained, Ellie came to a horizontal level; she took her good arm off the broom. She was now sitting on a broom, with no hands and a broken arm, 200 feet high in the air. She was creepy in an eerie sort of a way.

"You think I care that we could fall off and die at any moment? My best friend could be dead or be almost dead because of me!" she said calmly, in a normal tone,

"That's not going to happen." Sirius said firmly, "Come on Ellie, get yourself together! You have heaps of people down there counting on you to catch that snitch!"

"It's over there." She carelessly pointed to her right where the snitch was flitting around.

"Well! Go get it!" Sirius said, he seriously did not know why she was just sitting there, not holding on to her broom, at 200 feet high in the air.

* * *

Ellie and leisurely floated over to the snitch, she still wasn't holding on to her broom. She put her hand over the snitch, "You know, by this time Slytherin could have enough points to beat us even if we do get the snitch."

"Or not." Sirius said, "Just pick it up Ellie."

She closed her bloody fingers around the snitch, Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

They flew slowly back down through the clouds.

"Ellie Andrews has caught the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Bennie roared,

Ellie gracefully smiled with a dazed look on her face, her hair and eyes went back to their normal colour, and then she dropped the snitch.

* * *

She hovered for a minute, before tipping sideways and falling from the broom. She looked like a rag doll, with her robes fluttering as she fell. Remus looked up from where he was on his broom and screamed out to her but she didn't reply. Like Kat, she landed with a thud flat on her face. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to her, and rolled her over so she was lying on her back. Crimson blood dripped from her face. There were pieces of the bone from her arm lying on the ground.

* * *

"Miss Andrews' arm is shattered in many places, she is in a similar state to Miss Ann. Neither of the girls will be conscious for at least two days."

"Ellie?" Lily said; she had come rushing over with Emma. James put his arm around her; she pushed him away.

"This is your fault!" she shouted between thick tears, "You did this! You made them play!"

"They refused not to play!" He said softly,

"Don't lie!" Lily said venomously.

Emma was crying softly to Sirius. He hugged her tightly, "They'll be okay, trust me. I promise you they will be fine."

"Miss Evans, Miss Rodgers, would you like to come to the hospital wing with us?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she levitated Ellie's body,

"Okay." Lily sniffed; Emma just nodded. They followed her up to the hospital wing.

"You didn't force them to play did you James?" Sirius asked, as they trudged back to the changing rooms.

"No, Kat wanted to sneak out, and Madame Pomfrey said Ellie would be able to play, she's too stubborn anyway." James said, he was really worried; he did feel like it was his fault, "What did Ellie say when she was up there? Did she faint or something?"

"No. She was really eerie and creepy. It was almost as if she wanted to fall off her broom. She was convinced that Kat was dead and that it was her fault." He said, "What about that Sam guy?"

"He left when Kat was take up to the wing."

Remus was in a complete state of shock, he hadn't said anything, and he was just ghostly white.

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it! double whammy there with Ellie and Kat! Don't know when the next update will be! Please review.**


	11. Awake and Dead

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed. The beginning of this chapter is pretty slow. Nothing much happens, but by the end, stuff happens and it is important. **

**This chapter is written by: beachbabe12**

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

Lily sat with Kat and Emma with Ellie, Madame Pomfrey had told them that no other visitors were allowed and therefore, Sam, Remus, James and Sirius couldn't get in.

Lily and Emma had been there for thirty hours straight and neither of them had eaten or slept.

Gentle stirring of either Ellie or Kat would frighten them and raise their hopes for a few seconds, but when nothing happened for a while later, their hopes would sink lower than the last time.

It was Lily that broke the thirty first hour of silence. "I'm going to go talk to the guys," she said, Emma was startled by the sudden noise, even though she spoke in a whisper.

She nodded, not breaking her silence.

"Lily! Where are they? Are they ok? How is Emma? Is she holding up? She alright isn't she?" Sirius bombarded Lily with questions and Lily didn't answer. She sat down and said quietly, "Listen up, my news is simple. Kat and Ellie still haven't woken up, Emma is handling this extremely bad and is not speaking, sleeping or eating," Lily held up her hand as Sirius tried to interrupt her. "Don't worry about her at the moment, she'll pull through. Now James, I wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry for making you feel like it was your fault, I figured they wouldn't have played if they didn't want to," James nodded, as though he was forgiving her.

"Well I'm going to go check on them again; I haven't used my voice for so long!"

"Tell Emma to eat something," shouted Sirius as she walked out the door.

"I will," she shouted back.

"Sirius says you should eat something," Lily told Emma as she walked in.

Emma nodded but said nothing.

Lily went up to Madame Pomfrey and whispered to her, she looked over at Kat, then Ellie and then, finally to Lily again. She nodded and Lily ran out of the room calling to Emma saying she would be back into two seconds.

Emma started to weep, she was scared neither Kat nor Ellie had come back to consciousness and it was starting to worry her, just as she started to cry a little louder someone came up behind her and hugged her. Her reflexes over took her and she turned around and slapped who ever it was.

"Hi to you too," said Sirius, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Sirius, I thought it was someone really creepy who wanted a hug," she apologized.

"But that description sounds like me," he exclaimed.

She laughed and suddenly realised something, she hugged Sirius, who was quite taken aback.

"What?" he asked.

"You made me talk," she said quietly.

"I did too," he said, slightly amazed at his actions.

Ellie started to stir and Emma clasped onto Sirius arm. He let out a gasp of pain, but said nothing. Ellie was now awake.

Madame Pomfrey rushed to her bedside and gave them the good news that she was fully awake and rested and she could come out of the Hospital Wing in around two days.

As for Kat, she said it would be a matter of hours before she woke up.

"Your awake," said Lily happily, holding James' hand in a more comfortable way than Emma was.

"I am," said Ellie in a voice that made her sound like she hadn't been sick at all.

"You sound so rested and peaceful," said Emma.

"It's amazing what how many hours sleep I had can do to you," she said.

* * *

It was now Emma's turn to eat and sleep, Lily stayed with Ellie and Kat while she did this and when Emma came back Kat was wide awake.

"KAT!" she screamed. Kat put her hands over her ears and screwed up her eyes.

"Oh sorry," she said. "Why didn't you tell me she was awake?"

Lily smiled, "didn't want you to stop sleeping or eating," she said happily, "and neither did Kat."

Emma grinned, and all four girls started to talk again, just like they had when everything was normal.

* * *

Remus skipped to class along side the other three Marauders. Life was good again, and they were all thinking about how great it was when a boy ran past, shouting about "a real live Veela at Hogwarts!" and how it was in the Hospital Wing.

"_It _is in the Hospital Wing," Sirius said, grabbing the boy by his robes.

The boy was startled, "yeah, a Veela, it's in the Hospital Wing," he panted.

"Where did you find this out from?" James demanded.

He shrugged, "don't know his name, just that he told me I didn't hear it from him."

Remus was looking around, incase a teacher came.

"Who is _it_?" asked Remus.

Again, the boy shrugged.

"You're pathetic," Sirius told the boy and dropped him on the ground. He scrambled up and kept running towards The Hospital Wing. Sirius chased after him, James and Remus looked at each other and then, ran.

When they got there, a whole crowd of boys were in there. Madame Pomfrey was trying to control the situation by keeping them all out when Sirius pushed his way through the crowd.

"You can go in," she said to him.

The crowd of boys shouted and screamed at him. "He gets all the girls!" some of them said, others said, "like we were going to get her anyway."

Sirius shouted back at them, "she already was my girl."

"Your girl?" a voice came from behind, it was Emma.

"Sorry but these thick heads think that they can just –"

She cut him off by kissing him and she put her hand on his lips, "I'm used to it," she said.

"But –"

"Leave it," she said sternly.

* * *

"Yay!" shouted Kat in the girl's dorm three days later.

"Whoo!" Ellie screamed back.

"We're out, we're out, we're out!"

"And loving it, I love freedom," shouted Ellie.

"Would you two shut up, Emma and I are double dating down stairs," shouted Lily from the door.

"Is there much talking going on?" Kat asked.

"No," said Lily honestly.

"I'm going to see Sam," Kat decided.

"You saw him just an hour ago, and the reason we came back was because you had spent all day with him," Ellie told her.

"Your point?" Kat laughed.

"You're going to leave me all alone!" Ellie explained.

They both fell off their beds laughing.

* * *

"I want to know who spilled the secret," said James.

Lily nodded and Sirius and Emma didn't say anything. They didn't really care who did, but if Sirius ever found out he swore he would pound them into the ground until they became part of it. Emma had just laughed, but Sirius was extremely serious.

"Doesn't really matter, what's done is done."

* * *

Peter was once again lying on his bed while four couples were out having a good time. He had once again tried to sabotage Jesse's and Tyler's relationship but now she was on high demand, so many guys wanted her, and she was going to go with some Gryffindor?

It had been a close call with the boy and him shouting about Emma being a Veela. He had been the one to tell him, it was his doing, people now know that she's a Veela. Girls will hate her for stealing their boyfriends and Sirius will get fed up with all the attention she gets from other guys. She'll be overwhelmed with all the attention from so many guys that she'll eventually give into the temptation and cheat on Sirius. He'll catch her in the act thanks to the great Peter Pettigrew and they'll be so distraught that the Marauders and Lily's gang won't talk to her. She'll turn to the bad side and You-Know-Who will be even greater.

That was the plan in Peter's mind. But whether that happened depended on Sirius and Emma.

* * *

James was happy, over the moon, elated, delighted and happy all at the same time. Lily and he were getting along great. It was only a matter of time before he asked her round for the Christmas holidays with the rest of the gang. He couldn't leave Sirius alone at his family's house, although Emma might ask him back to America. Remus might take Ellie to his house instead of making her go back to the orphanage in Australia. Then that would leave just him and Lily, if Kat went to Sam's or her own house.

It was scary to think that by the end of this year they wouldn't be coming back. It was sad, and the only way to cheer him up was to either see Lily or pull a prank. This time he wanted to pull a prank. He went and found the rest of the Marauders.

* * *

Ellie was in detention, which was annoying as she wanted to spend time with Remus. She was sorting out the detention cards. Seeing Sirius' name along with James wasn't how she had originally how she planned to spend the night but she had to pay for the mistake she made of being caught in the act.

* * *

"Nothing that involves girlfriends," James and Sirius had both decided after what happened last time.

"Agreed."

* * *

Lily was happy; she danced around the room in her pajamas with her new dress that she was going to wear over the top. She had just received it in the mail after coming back from class. She was going to wear it on her next date with James.

"You look nice," Ellie said, coming back from her detention.

Emma came out of the bathroom, a green face mask had covered her face and she had a towel on her head.

Ellie fell over laughing.

"It's not funny," she said, annoyed with Ellie. "I have to work for my looks, you can just change your whenever you want."

"Oh yeah," said Ellie, who was still laughing, "a Veela having to work for her looks. That would be the day."

Emma folded her arms across her chest. "That's enough; I do not like to be constantly reminded that I am a Veela, thank you very much."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like the fact that I have an evil side that is more evil than a normal human," she said.

Ellie said nothing, but her hair changed colour, to a shade of purple. Emma didn't like the purple hair colour right now, as she was wearing a face mask and was not ready to organise a prank. Purple hair was Ellie's prank colour.

"Not now," she told her sternly.

"Fine, I'll go get Kat," she said.

"She's with Sam."

"Why is everyone so caught up with their boyfriends?"

"Because we love them," said Emma.

"Pardon." Ellie said, Lily looked a bit shocked too.

"Love?"

Emma laughed uneasily, "did I say love, I meant like."

"Has Sirius told you that he loves you?" asked Lily.

"Maybe," she said.

"Yes or no."

"Yes."

* * *

James was ready to go, the prank was set up and the Marauders were stationed in their positions. The thing that mucked it up wasn't good.

"Ceres!" exclaimed James. Ceres, James' owl had a letter for him. On closer inspection there were two.

**James,**

**It is definitely not a pleasure to be the bearer of bad news but Dumbledore was the person who wanted me to tell you. As your Aunty and as the sister of your mother, and you are apparently very close to my daughter, Emma.**

**I'm so sorry to tell you, but, you must forgive me. **

**Your mother and father have been murdered. I am so sorry, they were close to Dumbledore and You-Know-Who didn't like that. **

**If it isn't too much to ask, and I understand if it is, but could you tell Emma her Uncle and Aunt are dead. It pains me too much to write another letter like that and come to realization that my sister is dead and I will never see her again. **

**Once again I am sorry.**

**Lauren Rodgers.**

James didn't cry, he didn't punch the wall or break down. He held his head high and when the time came he would pay back who ever did this. In the meantime it was time to read the other letter, and then he would tell everyone.

**Mr. Potter,**

**I am glad you read the other letter first; otherwise this wouldn't have made much sense to you.**

**I was the person who killed your mother and father. It gave me pleasure to kill them and please the Dark Lord. What does it feel like, to be scared about what is going to happen to you?**

**I joined out of fear, not pride. But do not tell the Dark Lord this. He wouldn't be pleased with me.**

James scrunched up the letter and got out his wand. He said a quick spell that he learnt last year, when his parents were still alive, and the letter burst into flames.

After about five seconds the letter was no more.

Who ever sent him the letter was going to pay, the ultimate price. When he found out who it was though.

* * *

"You have something to tell us, James?" Lily said as she and the rest of the group sat down comfortably in the chairs of the Common Room.

"Yes," he said. Still coping, trying hard to hold his head high and not storm into Dumbledore's office and yell at him, scream at him about how it was his fault his parents were dead.

"And it was so important that we called of our prank," Sirius said.

"Yes," James said.

"And it has something to do with me," said Emma.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Ellie asked. The colour of her hair and eyes told her that she was worried.

"My parents have been murdered by one of Voldemorts followers, on his orders," James said quietly.

They sat in silence; Lily got up and hugged him. After a while Emma could hold it in no longer and she ran to the other side of the room and started to cry. Kat went over to comfort her, while the others stayed by James' side.

They stayed there all night; Lily held James' hand, while Sirius talked to both James and Emma, trying to comfort them.

* * *

"James, can I talk to you – alone?" asked Ellie.

He nodded and walked over to another bunch of chairs in the Common Room.

"I have felt the same loss as you," she said. "I lost my parents too."

Inside James' head, he was thinking about how he had completely forgotten Ellie had no parents too. He wondered how she coped. It was really hard not to go and punch Dumbledore in the face. But it wasn't his fault, he was just doing the right thing and his parents had followed him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. And if you could, could you please check out my new story it called The Story of Love, it's quite funny.**


	12. Cheat?

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter; sorry it's short. Katherine is away on holidays so I am writing this chapter instead!**

**This chapter written by Pinocchio.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter twelve.

* * *

**

Over the next few days, James spent more time with Ellie. Lily knew there was nothing going on, she trusted Ellie, and she knew that she was helping James to grieve. Ellie was his counselor; no one else really understood anything he said and they were also very close friends, even though they had gone out in fourth year. Whenever he wanted to talk to her, she would go, even if she were in the middle of something. They would go walking or flying.

There were rumours going around the school about Ellie and James. All their friends knew it wasn't true; the only thing they understood about James' grief was that Ellie felt it too. This event had brought back lots of past emotions she had felt about her parents' death. She had kept them bottled up for the past eight years, now wasn't the time to let them out, but she couldn't help it.

"I feel…alone." James said, a silent tear ran down Ellie's cheek, she hated seeing someone else going through what she had been through, "And I just want to be violent, I want to hit something." They were sitting in the Forbidden Forest, they had James' cloak with them, just in case.

"Then hit something." Ellie said,

"What?" James asked,

"This." She said, she withdrew her wand from her robes and conjured a punching bag.

"What is it?"

"A punching bag. It's a muggle thing, people use it for body-building, but it works for releasing anger too."

"Okay."

She watched silently as James punched the crap out of the punching bag, he had been at it for ages, but he still wasn't tired.

Ellie's thoughts drifted quite a bit, suddenly they settled on Remus. Ever since she had come out of her 'coma,' he had been rather distant. She wasn't too sure about how she felt about him. Their relationship was like a yoyo. It just went back and forth, together, not together, together, and not together. He wouldn't make up his mind!

"Okay, I'm done now Ellie. Let's go back to the castle. It's way past dinnertime." James said, wiping his forehead.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry anyway." Ellie said,

They slowly walked back to the castle; neither said anything on the way.

* * *

Jesse walked briskly down the corridor of the seventh floor; Peter Pettigrew was following her again and it was freaking her out. He was trying to be subtle but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. She didn't understand why he was following her, why couldn't it be Claudia or Bellatrix?

"Jesse wait!" he called, she kept walking, "Jesse!"

She stopped, "What do you want from me?" she snapped,

"Will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully,

"No!" she said, disgusted that he wouldn't even think he had a chance with her.

"But I'm in love with you!" he squeaked,

"Shut up Pettigrew, and stop trying to get information about the Dark Lord, joining his side will not make me like you!" she hissed, and was about to turn around again when Peter grabbed her and kissed her. She pushed him off her after a minute; he tried to be sexy and grinned at her before waddling off, to Jesse he just looked like a petrified duck. She spat on the ground and tried to wipe her mouth clean.

"Euurgh! Yuck! Oh my god gross!" she spat, before looking up to see two girls doubling over in laughter, it was Claudia and Bellatrix.

"That was hilarious!" Claudia laughed,

"Definitely." Bellatrix said.

* * *

Sirius ran over to the fireplace, narrowly dodging a goblet that was being thrown at his head. He was standing in the Head's common room, in a fight with Emma.

"Emma! I'm sorry!"

"You should be! But you're not forgiven yet!"

"I didn't want to do it!"

"But you still did it!" she screamed, throwing a plate at him, this time it missed,

"Emma, please! Let me explain!"

"No!"

"Emma calm down." He begged,

"No! Sirius Black I hate you!"

"Let me explain!"

"No! You might want to get out of my way Black or I might actually get out my wand!"

"Stop, come on, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" Emma threw another goblet that hit the wall and smashed into lots of little pieces. She whipped out her wand, and pointed it straight at Sirius' throat.

* * *

Ellie and James climbed through the portrait hole, when they were both through; they stopped immediately at the sight of Sirius' petrified face with Emma's wand pointed straight at him.

"What the…?"

"This bastard," Emma hissed, "Cheated on me, and I'm about to hurt him!"

"Emma stay away from him." Ellie said calmly, as she and James simultaneously edged towards them

"Emma, please." Sirius said,

"Shut up."

Ellie slid her hand into her robes as James walked towards Emma, Ellie pulled out her wand, "Expelliarmus!" she yelled, as Emma's wand flew out of her hand, Ellie caught it as James grabbed Emma and pulled her away from Sirius.

* * *

"I don't know how it happened, I thought there was something odd about her, but I dismissed the thought immediately."

Emma was glaring at him venomously, she was very angry; she had been this way when her last boyfriend had turned out to be gay.

"Emma, calm down, let him talk." James said,

"What's going on?" Lily asked; she was standing at the top of the stairs, with Kat.

"Are you guys ok?" Kat asked,

"Well, I don't know, we just came in and almost saw Sirius' death." Ellie said,

"Pity you didn't." Emma snarled, as she struggled to get free from James' grip,

"We were just about to find out what happened when you two came in."

"What's happening?" Remus asked as he came in through the portrait hole, carrying quite a few books.

"No I can't tell you yet, the whole population of the world isn't here yet!" Sirius yelled, getting very frustrated at the fact that he couldn't explain because everyone kept interrupting, Emma stifled a laugh.

"Just shut up and say it!" Ellie said,

* * *

"Okay!" he shouted, "I was walking up to the kitchens, I wanted some toffee-apples. I saw Emma walking towards me, there was something different but it didn't bother me. So I walked up to her, and I kissed her hello, and she deepened it. Then I heard a scream, and I saw Emma staring at me from the end of the hall, and then I looked at the Emma that I was kissing, and it wasn't Emma anymore, it was like they had switched places. It was Ursula Rookwood. You know the Slytherin one in fourth year? She grinned at me evilly and then ran off. How did you switch places with her Emma? Why would you switch with someone?" Sirius asked, he was very confused with everything,

"I never switched with anyone! I was looking for Ellie and James, but I couldn't find them! So I was on my way back to the common room when I found you with the Slytherin bitch!" Emma spat,

"I didn't! You were her, she was you, I don't know, I'm confused." Sirius said,

"I figured it out." Ellie said,

"What do you mean?" Kat asked,

"I mean; I know how it happened." She said, her hair flickered turquoise, which indicated thoughtfulness, she paused, and didn't say anymore. The other six people in the room stared at her expecting her to say something, she didn't say a thing, she just stared out the window.

"Yes? What do you want?" Ellie asked,

"Are you going to tell us?" Lily asked,

"Tell you what?"

"How it happened?" Remus said, knowing that Ellie could be completely nuts when she wanted to be.

"Oh, yeah. Right. She's a metamorphagus, I've seen her around the school, and she hardly ever changes her looks though, unlike me. Even if she never changes, I can tell." Ellie explained, her hair flickered back to brown, her normal colour, yet her eyes stayed purple.

"Oh. Okay, Emma do you understand now?" Sirius asked hopefully, Emma wasn't seething with anger anymore; she was sort of calm. The others started walking out, knowing that Sirius and Emma would want some privacy.

"No. I can't deal with it. You kissed someone else, I'm sorry, but no." she said,

"What?" Sirius asked,

"I said no. Sirius, I need a break."

"A break?"

"Yes a break. We're on a break." She said, before turning and walking away from him, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Luv the Marauder Chicks xoxox**


	13. Break up's and breaking down

Disclaimer: Not ours!

**This chapter is written by the one, the only Katherine aka. Pretty.little.happy.princess!**

Kat and lily were talking in the common room, when Ellie suddenly screamed, the two girls headed up to there bedroom and saw Ellie running around the room like a headless chook.

"Oh shivers!" Ellie yelled.

"What?" Kat replied.

"I can't find my broom!" she screamed.

"Hold up, and repeat." Lily calmly said. Ellie grabbed her shoulders, and started to shake her, whilst repeating, "I can't find it, must have it back, must have it, it's mine."

Kat glanced at Lily and nodded. They needed to find a way to help Ellie, as to her that broom meant everything. Her parents gave it to her, and it is one of her last reminders of there love for her.

Lily backed off Ellie, and they started both started too sing 'everything will be fine'.

Ellie looked over at them and just smiled in utter disbelief at how they could sing at a time like this.

As they wrapped up there song Emma walked into the room crying.

"This has been the worse most horrible week of my life!" She said holding a letter in her hand.

"Oh Em, what has happened now?" Ellie asked completely forgetting about the loss of her broomstick.

Emma sobbed and then explained, "It's a letter from my cousin, Eliza, and she said that someone attempted to murder her parents, and that they said they were going to go after every single traitor till there were none left. "She stopped, and broke down into tears.

"It's ok Emma; we're all here for you." Lily said. By now all of the girls were huddled together. At that moment James barged in, and quickly said, "Ellie, Dumbledore wants you." And he quickly left, actually far too quickly for James.

* * *

"MY BROOM!" she yelled and quickly ran for the door, but then she realized why on earth would Dumbledore summon her to get her broom, wouldn't he just give it to her. 

She slowed down and began to walk at a more cautious speed.

When she finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office she was greeted by a large stone statue, she had no idea how on earth she would figure out the password so she just stood shouting random words at it, when finally it began to move open. She slowly walked in, but when she got there, she found that there was already an occupant in one of the chairs, and it turned out to be none other than James Potter.

"Please sit Miss Andrews." Dumbledore said.

But she just stood there; she had a very confused look on her face. She didn't understand why on earth she was here.

"Ellie, sit down." James whispered under his breathe.

Ellie sat, if James could handle this, than so could she.

"Neither of you know why I have summoned you here today do you?" He asked, and they both nodded in unison.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room there was many mixed emotions being thrown around. Sirius and Remus were sitting in corner chairs. They were talking in hushed tones, whilst completing there homework. They both looked extremely lifeless, and very solemn. 

In the middle of the room sat Lily and Emma. They were a bit more cheerful than before, because Emma had come to grips with her issues, and had finally accepted that things were going to happen in the future, things that nobody could change.

There were many other students in the room, but none quite as interesting as Peter Pettigrew. He was sitting alone near the staircases to the dormitories clutches a piece of parchment in his hands. He looked angry, but at the same time, he looked scared, he mouthed the words she will pay, and wandered over to Sirius and Remus.

"Hey lily, so what's going on with the relationships around this place, like I can not believe how often they change?" Emma said, she loved to gossip when she wasn't feeling good; it made her think about things other than herself.

"Well you and Sirius are no more, and I no you haven't got someone, and I no he hasn't." Lily said trying to signal that they were both still available.

"Don't even try it lily, and besides were just on a break!" Emma said warningly, Sirius was listening from the other side of the room, and when he heard her say break he felt lie screaming, "What the hell is a break anyway?"

Lily ignored her comment and continued, "And I don't even know what is going on with Remus and Ellie, one minute there together, and then poof there apart again." Emma nodded, but then she interrupted, "Hold in, does that have anything to do with Ellie and James? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but they have been spending a lot of time together, and well isn't that kind of weird, I mean there both in relationships." Emma said.

"There not romantically attached, if that's what you're thinking, she's just helping him out with his grief, that's all, and there is nothing more to it than that." Lily said with a definite tone.

"Alright then, you don't need to argue with me, you have got nothing to prove." Emma stopped and looked towards the door.

Kat had just strolled in. There was something not right about her. Lily got up and walked over to her. "Kat, what's wrong, you look pale. Has something happened, are you still in pain from your fall." Lily asked, but she had to stop, Kat was trying to speak, but no words seemed to come out.

"He was there, he was with a girl." She said, and then she fell to the ground.

"Oh shit, this girl is so melodramatic!" Emma said jokingly.

"Hey Remus, Sirius can you help us get her upstairs." Lily said signaling to them.

They both shook there heads in acknowledgement and walked over.

* * *

Ellie and James were walking back from there meeting with Dumbledore. 

"That was really strange." Ellie said.

"Tell me about it, like I mean I've never looked into a pensive before now, and seeing Dumbledore's memory of grief was just weird." James agreed.

"Do you think that maybe he showed us that because he thought that we weren't relying on our other friends enough, do you reckon we should let them in on how we are feeling, and maybe squash the rumors that we are having an affair at the same time." Ellie said suggestively.

She was so glad that she had been able to help James so much, but she wasn't stupid, she new how much gossiping was going on about them, and then there was her relationship with Remus. She never realized how little time she was spending with him that is until now.

James nodded in agreement then he quickly changed the subject.

"So are you looking forward to the match tomorrow?" He asked.

"What, the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess, although I heard that Bennie Simons is commentating." Ellie said.

"Oh yeah, I think he is, I've never really heard him before, is he any good?" James offered.

"Of course you've heard him before; he is like the man commentator dude! You idiot!" Ellie said as they approached the Gryffindor common room.

James stepped in front of Ellie and began to speak, "Ellie, I don't think that the others should know about what really happened in Dumbledore's office, if they ask say it was quidditch or detentions, or something like that, alright?"

She nodded, and they both headed in.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room the girls were talking, and then the subject of Pettigrew's infatuation with Jesse came up. 

"So is he a good kisser?" Bellatrix asked mockingly.

"Shut your trap!" Jesse said angrily.

"Both of you, it doesn't matter anymore, we sorted it. I don't think he will ever come near any of us anymore." Claudia said nastily.

"What, why, what did you do?" Bellatrix said.

"Well we sent him a letter, and not any letter, but a letter of pure hatred." Jesse said.

"Oh, I bet he didn't like that!" Bellatrix said gleefully.

"Well actually no one has seen him all day, and to be frank I never want to see that little ratty face ever again." Claudia said.

"Cheers to that!" Jesse said ecstatically.

* * *

It was the morning of the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and it was surprisingly cheerful at the Gryffindor table. 

"Oh for Christ's sake would you cheer up Kat, Sam being seen with another girl isn't the end of the world." Lily said.

"Yeah, when I was dating other girls I saw girls all the time." James said trying to comfort her, but not realizing what he had indeed actually said.

"You're such a dickweed James!" Lily said jokingly.

"Don't worry Kat, and anyway were all praying that he'll fall off his broom today." Emma said comfortingly, but this didn't work, it just made Kat brake into tears.

"Well onto a happier subject, I have broken my record for least number of detentions in one week." Ellie said attempting to break the ice.

"Really?" Sirius said, whilst shoveling cooked eggs into his mouth.

"Yes, really. I've had a total of one this week! I feel so very proud."

* * *

There was a loud bang that echoed through the walls of the castle, this bell was the signal that everyone should head on down to the pitch. 

"Let's move people! I actually want to be able to see the pitch this time, alright!" Remus yelled.

"Ok, ok you don't need to be so damn pushy!" Ellie said flirtatiously.

As they arrived at the field they found some great seats right at the front of the stadium.

"Now are you happy?" said Lily.

"Quite so." He replied

"So are you feeling better now?" Emma asked in a whisper to Kat.

"Im fine."

"No, you're not!" Emma replied still using a whispering tone.

"Look im fine, I haven't talked to him since I saw him with her." Kat said using the same tone as Emma.

"So are you saying that he doesn't even know that you're upset at him?" Emma asked.

"Of coarse he knows! He saw me walk away yesterday, he called my name." Kat said, then continued, "Look the games about to start, can we please discuss this later?"

"Alright." Emma said, Just before a booming voice came over the entire stadium.

"Welcome to the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" Bellowed the voice of Bennie Simmons.

"Here come the Ravenclaw team, first with Trey Smith, Fran Hoot, Georgia Hopcroft, Fred Tyrone, Ugine Bars, Claire more, and the Captain Sam Berate!" Yelled Bennie, the entire stadium went wild, except Kat who just stood up and look at the ground.

Sam must have seen her as he looked sad, but soon turned his attention back to the game.

"And Introducing the Hufflepuff team, Jane Goodfree, Jeff Lake, Andréa Ryan's, Steven Jones, Harry Moss, Gregory Shunt, and the captain Matt Falling!" And yet again the crowd cheered loudly.

Madam Hooch let the bludger's and the quaffle go, and then finally the snitch. The game had started.

"Ravenclaw have the quaffle. Sam passes to Claire who passes to Ugine. Oh, a bludger to the head, that must have hurt, Ladies and gentlemen it seems as if it will be a rough game."

"Personally I can't quite be bothered listening to this oaf depict the match." Sirius said almost wanting to spit at Bennie.

"I agree!" James yelled, but no one could here him over the noise. And then Bennie accidentally let a comment slip, whilst commentating the match, he commented on how much of a ladies man Sam is. And this didn't sit too well with any of the guys, or girls.

"You rotten bastard!" Kat yelled at him. He must have heard because he stared back at her, he knew what he had said, but he seemed to show little remorse.

"Oh that does it!" She said and started to walk towards him, she looked like she was about to throttle his head loose.

Emma grabbed the back of her robes and said in that same hushed tone, "Don't give him the satisfaction, and besides McGonagall has just belted him over the head with her wand!"

Kat sniggered a profanity under her breathe and sat back down to watch the match, which must to her disapproval was being won by Ravenclaw.

"Ugine passes to Claire, and Matt takes the ball, oh and was that even legal?" Bennie said.

"Oh what a git, like he can't even commentate!" Ellie yelled angrily shaking her fist at him.

"It looks as if the Hufflepuff seeker has seen the snitch; he's diving straight to the ground, if he doesn't pull out of that dive soon I reckon he'll fall flat faced in the dirt!" Bennie said, but now the entire crowd was silent, even Bennie.

The Ravenclaw seeker was diving as well, but he was a lot ; it looked as if they were about to crash, but the Ravenclaw seeker pulled out, and Hufflepuff secured the snitch.

"Hufflepuff wins! 210 to 180!" Bennie yelled the Hufflepuff stand was going insane.

* * *

"Come on, let's get out of here!" James said. 

"Yeah, im so hungry!" Sirius added rubbing his stomach.

They arrived in the Great Hall, and sat down to eat, when they heard a loud scream come from the Slytherin table.

"What now, I bet that Jesse found a hair in her soup." James said jokingly.

"You can only pray so hard prongs." Sirius added.

"I don't think it's a hair in her soup, look she holding a letter, but it, oh god, it looks like a howler!" Remus said gleefully.

* * *

"Quick Jesse, open it, it will only be louder if you don't" Claudia yelled. 

"Hold on, I think I can stop…" Jesse stopped, the howler had opened it self and I loud dark and raspy voice began to yell, and "You will pay! I will make you pay! You will be punished for making me feel this way!" The voice said, and it repeated this five times before it blew up into a ball of smoke.

"Do you think it could have been?" Bellatrix said, by now all of the girls faces were pale, and they all looked extremely shocked at what the had just heard.

* * *

"Don't we don't want anyone to here. The howler never happened, alright?" Jesse said. 

Emma, Ellie, James, Lily, Kat, Sirius, and Remus were sitting by the lake, underneath there favorite tree.

"Oh shit! I just realized, this means that we're playing Ravenclaw in a fortnight!" Ellie announced.

"Oh far out, you're right!" Kat said.

"Oh, I don't see what's so bad about that." Sirius commented.

"You don't, oh my gosh, sometimes you can be the worlds biggest twit!" Emma yelled.

"Oh, so now you're calling me a twit!" Sirius yelled. This put Kat and Remus in a very ugly position as they were sitting between Emma and Sirius.

"Yes, I am!" Emma argued.

"Well missy, you don't have any reason to call me a twit!" Sirius yelled, he didn't like yelling much, but he felt that it was completely necessary in a situation like this.

"I don't have any bloody reason, is that what you think! Well I do, you kissed another girl, and I think that that classifies as a reason!" Emma shouted they were now standing up; the other could practically see the fire coming out of Emma and Sirius's eyes.

"My reason is that I don't understand how someone as level headed as you could get so angry and feel so betrayed that I accidentally kissed someone who looked like you, and besides, I don't even understand what a freaking break is!" Sirius added, he was no longer yelling, and he had sat back down.

"Sirius…" Emma said pitifully .She too sat back down.

They sat there in silence.

Kat got up.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"Sam." She replied.

Remus also got up. Ellie looked at him, and put out her hand, he grabbed it, and they walked back to the castle holding hands.

Lily and James sat there by the lake, James signaled to lily, and they too got up, leaving only Emma and Sirius, alone.

Sirius looked at Emma, and stood up. She looked back, but stayed seated. Sirius started to dawdle towards the castle, with his hands in his pockets.

Emma sat alone, she had tears in her eyes, and she didn't know what to do.

**

* * *

Hey! I hope you like it, although Im not sure if I do, but ill geet over it!**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Mwa mwa **

**Love Katherine!**


	14. Break? What Break?

**A/N: Thanks so much to all our reivewers! There has been a really good response to this story. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Done By: beachbabe12**

**I'm sorry it's a bit weird at the beginning but it gets happier as it goes on.

* * *

**

'Don't come near me again, I have a boyfriend,' Emma shouted, this person she was standing with was freaking her out.

It had been a week since they had been sitting underneath the tree.

'A boyfriend who kissed another girl? A boyfriend who doesn't know how you really feel?'

'Shut up! I don't even know you! How do you know so much about me?'

'I've been watching you for ages,' he said. 'I know how you feel, you can tell by your facial expressions.'

'Go away!' she shouted.

'I will, but answer me one question: Why haven't you gone yet? You've been standing here with me for over half an hour and you've kept telling me to go away and yet you haven't moved.'

She flinched. He was right, why hadn't she moved?

'I was here before you,' she said lamely. It was the first thing that came into her mind.

'You don't want to go, do you?' he said. 'You finally found someone who really knows you, he wants you and you love the attention he's giving you.'

She walked off, trying to get away from the guy as quickly as possible.

'I'll see you again soon,' he called after her.

* * *

Emma burst into the Common Room, still seething about what had happened she went and had a relaxing bath to think about what she had to do. 

This was very clear, she had to tell someone. But who to tell?

* * *

'I missed you,' said Remus quietly. 

'I'm sorry,' Ellie said. 'You understand that that was just something I had to do for a friend, right?'

'Oh, yeah, I understand. I was just saying that I missed you while you were helping James,' he said.

'I missed you too,' she said, happy that they were good again.

* * *

'Sirius, can I talk to you?' Emma asked. 

'Sure,' he said. 'What's up?'

'I need to talk to you, you have to understand that I didn't want this to happen but it did, alright?'

'I think so,' he said. His face was creasing; he was getting a bit anxious about what she was going to say.

'This guy, he, well, he said he's been "watching" me. And he always comes up to me when I'm alone and pressure's me to like him and I have never done anything, like I always say I have a boyfriend and tell him no, but he says things like "a boyfriend that kissed another girl" and things like that and I'm really freaked out by it,' she said.

'Wow,' was all Sirius could manage to say.

Emma looked at him, 'and?'

'Who is this guy?'

'I have no idea, I think his name is Simon,' she said.

'Right, well, I am going to go for a walk,' he stood up slowly, kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the Common Room.

Once gone she sighed heavily, 'that was a huge mistake.'

* * *

Three hours later, Lily, Ellie and Kat along with Emma were pacing up and down the Common Room trying to be patient while waiting for Sirius. 

James, Remus and Peter had gone looking for him. Before they did James ran upstairs and when he came back down he nodded to the guys and whispered, 'I got him, I know where he is.'

They came back in, with Sirius.

'Where did you go?' Emma shrieked. 'I was so worried, I thought something had happened and they all had to go looking for you and I wanted to come but they said no and I was upset because I was so worried and I had no idea where you were and I thought something had happened to you and they had to go looking for you . . . did I just say that?' she said very quickly.

'Have no idea, I couldn't understand a word you said,' said Sirius.

'Ok, where were you?' she asked slowly.

'To kill Simon,' he said casually.

'Excuse me?'

'Ok, I went for a walk and then I came across this guy and he was like lurking and then we talked for a while and he was like "stay away from her" and I knew it was him. So I punched him and it knocked him out cold and then James, Remus and Peter came along,' he said.

'So he's still lying there?' Lily asked.

'Dunno, hopefully he was eaten by a lot of cockroaches or something,' he said.

Emma stifled a laugh and the others looked confused.

'What is going on?' Kat asked.

* * *

'I don't think he'll be after you anymore,' Kat said after Emma explained the whole thing again. 

'Neither do I,' said Sirius and he hugged her. 'Are we still on a break?'

'Break? What break?' she asked and kissed him.

* * *

A week passed and no one seemed upset. Kat now loved being single and being able to flirt where as the others loved being couples. 

They were at breakfast and just enjoying another peaceful start to the day. It was a Saturday and tomorrow they were playing Ravenclaw. They were more relaxed about it now as they had been training and training.

The mail arrived and everyone in the group got one or more letters.

Sirius got another one from his parents saying things about how he should start preparing for the exams if he wanted a good job.

James got one from Emma's parents wishing him good luck for the game; they were coming to see it.

Lily got one from her parents and another from her sister. The one from her sister was quick and short. She must have been made to do it Lily thought.

Katherine got one from her brother saying about how he had just finished Year 12 and he was happy to be leaving.

Peter and Remus both got long letters from their parents. Saying things like "how are you and so on."

Ellie, who didn't usually get mail, also got a letter from Emma's parents saying how they were coming to watch the game tomorrow and good luck.

Emma got two, one from her parents, the other from someone unknown. She quickly opened it, as she wanted to go get changed because she didn't like her outfit that she had chosen.

_You forgive easily._

_Goodbye._

She scrunched up the letter and put it in the bin when she got to her room.

'YEAH, I DO!' she shouted and she kicked the wall.

* * *

Sunday, the day of the game, Emma's parents came during lunch and the met everyone. 

'Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black,' she said happily.

'Hello, Sirius, is it?' said her mother. 'It's nice to meet you.'

'We've heard so many good things about you,' her father said. She blushed and shrugged when he looked at her questioningly.

'James! How are you darling?'

'Good thanks, how are you?'

'Very well, I'm glad you're ok, we thought we would come watch the game, I know it's not the final or anything but I thought it would be a nice thing to do,' Emma's mother said.

'Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers,' Ellie said happily, 'how are you?'

'Good thanks, dear.'

'Thanks for your letter, I don't usually get them,' she said.

'Well I'm glad you liked it, I thought the Quidditch paper I wrote on was special,' she said, pleased with herself.

Meanwhile Emma's dad was questioning Sirius about their relationship. Emma only just realised and came over to save him.

'How long have you been dating her?' he asked.

'Not nearly long enough,' said Sirius.

Emma nearly died; he had clearly won the acceptance of her dad now. He nodded approvingly and smiled at him.

'You're a good guy,' he said. 'Good luck at Quidditch.'

'QUIDDITCH PLAYERS TO THE STADIUM THE REST OF YOU STAY HERE FOR ANOTHER FIFTEEN MINUTES!' McGonagall shouted across the room.

'Bye,' they all said, leaving Peter, Remus, Lily and Emma.

'He's a keeper,' her father said.

She rolled her eyes, 'thanks dad, I thought so too.'

'Definitely a looker,' her mum said.

'MUM!'

* * *

It was an hour into the game. Gryffindor were winning 110- 80. To James and the rest of the team, they were too close. To the other Gryffindor's they were winning by far. 

Gryffindor scored again, thanks to Kat.

'Potter and Black have stopped and are talking, wonder what could be so important as to stop playing Quidditch. I can only think of one thing, hey guys?' said Bennie Simons, the commentator.

Most people laughed.

Now he was feeling confident Bennie started to ramble on.

'I heard Black was having a bit of girl problems the other week, that's a first isn't it?'

Emma reddened. 'If no one else is going to kill him, I will,' she said getting up. 'My parents are here!'

'Stay here, he'll say something stupid and people will boo him soon,' said Lily.

'And as for Potter don't see girls running around crying anymore do you? Maybe because he's got himself a serious girlfriend now. 50 knuts he's cheating on her with Andrew's.'

'That's it! We kill him together,' shouted Lily.

Remus pulled them both back.

'Excuse me Remus; did you want to come with us?'

'No, we just stay here, you are not going up to him, you'll just get a detention and you don't want that.'

They sat down and started to ramble.

* * *

'Right, ready?' James called over to Sirius. 

'Never been more ready in my life,' he called back.

They both flew, fast as they could, heading straight for the Commentating Stand.

Bennie started to scream, into the microphone, so the stadium filled with an echoing scream from Bennie.

They pulled back just in time, the stadium filled with laughter at Bennie. He looked at McGonagall expectantly but she just smiled at James and Sirius.

* * *

In the end, Ellie caught the snitch. She had sped towards the other Seeker, the Snitch was right next to his broom and he was looking in front of him. 

'That means we're playing Sam,' said Kat, 'we have to bet them!'

'And we will,' said James enthusiastically. Someone tapped his shoulder, it was Emma's parents.

'We're going to go. I want you to know, that we're very proud of you and we think you did a marvelous job.'

'Thanks guys, see you soon,' he said and joined the guys in the changing rooms.

* * *

'Ellie!' shouted Remus, just before she went into the girls changing area. 

'Hey, what's up?'

'Good catch,' he said, smiling.

'Thanks, I saw you pulling Emma and Lily back form basically killing Bennie,' she laughed.

'Someone had to do it,' he laughed too.

'I'll see you back at the Common Room, ok?' she said, giving him a quick kiss and running off.

* * *

'You didn't need to do that,' said Emma as she ran up to greet Sirius. 

'Yes I did, he was a jerk,' laughed Sirius.

'I was thinking more along the lines of hitting a bludger at him,' she said seriously.

'Now why didn't I think of that?'

'I have no idea, keep it in mind for next time though,' she said and ran off to catch up with Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Emma and Sirius are off their break. Happy days! Except for Kat, although she likes being single. Maybe she'll find someone else. **

**Please review!**


	15. Trouble in Paradise

**a/n: hope you like this chapter. **

**chapter 15: by Pinocchio.

* * *

**

Jesse ran down the hallways as fast as she could, her long robes were billowing behind her as she ran. The howler was re-playing itself in her mind.

'_You will pay; I will make you pay! You will be punished for making me feel this way!'_

She rounded a corner and turned into a darker corridor, she tried to run faster but she knocked into something, a person, she screamed loudly.

'Lumos' the person said,

'Oh Claudia, Bella, thank god it's you.'

'Where are you going in such a hurry?' Bellatrix asked accusingly,

'I'm running away from Pettigrew, he found me and started asking me if I felt the same way yet,' she said breathlessly, 'and then when I told him to eff off, he said he would make me pay and he started running at me. Thankfully he's so fat that he can barely waddle fast enough to catch me.'

'Oh, poor you.' Claudia said sympathetically,

'Where are you two going?' she asked,

'Lunch.' Bellatrix said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world,

'Oh, well I'll catch up with you later then, I gotta keep running, I'm gonna go down to the quidditch pitch.'

'Why there?' Bellatrix asked,

'Because Pettigrew is no good at flying, so maybe I'll stay in the air for a few hours.'

'Ok, see you later.' Claudia said, as they parted ways, Jesse went towards the pitch and the twins went towards the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

'34…37…uh, 99…100! Okay, ready or not here I come!' Sirius called,

'You'll never find me!' Ellie called,

'Or me!' Emma added,

Ellie, Emma, Kat and Remus were playing hide and seek with Sirius, he was desperate to play for some reason, and so they were all hiding from him.

Sirius ran around the common room, trying to find them, not realizing that they were all on broomsticks hovering above him, suddenly Kat sneezed, blowing their cover.

'Aha! Hey! You're not allowed to hide on the ceiling!' Sirius grumbled, 'that's cheating!'

* * *

They came down from the roof and landed gently on the floor, laughing at Sirius' annoyed expression,

'Sorry, but that was hilarious.' Emma laughed, kissing him on the cheek, as she heard a rap at the window, her tawny owl Nelson was there, tapping and hooting at them from outside. Emma walked over and let him in, wondering why he hadn't gone to the owlery instead, she untied the letter from his leg and stroked him. it was addressed to her and her brother Daniel, but seeing as he wasn't there, she would read it first.

* * *

Emma walked up to her bedroom with Nelson sitting on her arm; she sat down on her bed to read the letter, she recognized the handwriting immediately.

A tear ran down Emma's cheek as she put the letter down, she took Nelson off her arm and walked over to her desk. How could this have happened? Everything had been perfect, they were normally so happy, and now this, this would ruin her life. She took out two-pieces of parchment and a quill; on each she wrote three words:

_I hate you. _

She wrote the different addresses on each envelope, and sent Nelson off, out the window. She brushed away a stray tear and walked downstairs.

* * *

Emma walked back into the common room, an angry look on her face. Her eyes were cold and her face was tear-stained. She walked past her friends without saying anything.

"Emma?" Sirius asked confusedly, "Emma wait!"

He climbed out the portrait hole after her and grabbed her arm as she walked off,

"Emma, what's wrong?" he asked,

"Just leave me alone!" she screeched as she wrenched her arm away from him,

"Emma stop!" he said, "Tell me what happened? What did that letter say?"

"As if I'm going to tell you. But that letter taught me something; love sucks! We're over Black." She said monotonously,

"No Emma, you have to tell me."

"No!"

"Emma!"

WHAM!

That was the sound of Emma's fist connecting with Sirius' face; she ran off quickly as he keeled over in pain, his nose was broken.

* * *

"Sirius?" asked a voice, it was Kat, and she had come out to see what was going on, "Oh my god, how did this happen?"

"Emma." He groaned, "She hits hard."

"Come on, you've got to go to the hospital wing, now."

Kat helped him up and walked with him over to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey healed his nose instantly, and cleaned of the blood that was leaking out.

"Thanks Kat, that was good of you to help me. I don't know what's wrong with Emma, I'm worried." Sirius said,

"Yeah, I'm going to try and find out what's going on with her." Kat said, "see you later."

"Bye." Sirius said.

* * *

Kat found Emma sitting down on a bench in the quidditch stadium, with her head in her hands, a piece of parchment sat next to her, it looked like a bill of some sort, but Kat couldn't see properly

"Hey Em, what's up? You seemed upset in the common room."

"I wasn't upset, leave me alone Katherine." She said bitterly,

"Katherine? You never call me Katherine. There must be something seriously wrong." Kat said worriedly,

"There is nothing wrong, just piss off and leave me alone!" Emma shouted, getting up and walking away quickly, Kat noticed she had left the tear-stained letter on the bench; she picked it up and read;

_Dear Emma and Daniel,_

_How are you? I hope you are very well and enjoying your life at Hogwarts._

_This year has been an unpleasant one for us; your mother and I have been having some problems in our relationship, I'm sorry to burden you with such horrible news at such a time when you are nearing your final exams, but you had to know eventually. Your mother and I are getting a divorce. I am very sad that it came to this, I still love your mother dearly, but she doesn't love me anymore. She has temporarily moved in with your Aunt Helen, I hope you can understand why we are doing this, I hope you aren't mad with us, just because we are getting a divorce doesn't mean we don't love you. I'm sorry about this parchment, your mother took all the good parchment with her when she left, and as you can see this is written on our electricity bill from this month._

_Love Dad.

* * *

_

So that was why Emma was acting weirdly, why wouldn't she have come to them for help? Instead of acting like a total bitch.

* * *

Kat hurried back to Gryffindor tower with the letter in her hand.

"Guys! I know what's wrong with Emma!" she shouted, waving the letter around, then she noticed that she was talking to a bunch of random second years, who were giving her a strange look.

"Did you happen to see a bunch of seventh years leaving?" she asked, embarrassed,

"Yeah." Said one of them, a little boy who Kat recognized as Emma's little brother Daniel, he was looking quite happy, so obviously he hadn't seen the letter yet.

"Hey Daniel, do you know which way they went?"

"Left." He said,

"Thanks Daniel." She said, she now knew they must be in the Head's common room,

"Um, Kat?" he asked,

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my sister? I saw her before and I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer."

"No, sorry, I haven't seen her." Kat lied, before climbing out the portrait hole and heading down to the Head's common room.

* * *

"It is too!" James argued,

"It so is not." Ellie said,

"What are you arguing about?" Kat asked as she walked in, Ellie and James were sitting on the couch arguing about something, Remus was reading a book and Sirius was sitting on the window seat, staring aimlessly into the sky.

"James thinks that pink is a better colour than black." Ellie said, "But he is so wrong."

"I am not! Pink is so cool!"

"It's not! Kat will you tell him that he is wrong?" she asked,

"No, because I have more important stuff to tell you." She said, James gave her a look as if to say 'excuse me? What is more important than our debate about colors?"

"The fact that I know why Emma is being a bitch!" Kat said,

"What? Why?" Sirius asked, suddenly becoming alert,

"Her parents are getting a divorce." Kat said, handing him the letter.

* * *

**a/n: Haha, a bit of a cliffie, but oh well! Next Chapter by: pretty.little.happy.princess!**


	16. The what of the what?

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, though we wish we did!

* * *

Chapter 16

"Don't any of you understand what day it is tomorrow?" Kat said screaming at her friends.

Everyone, even Emma was sitting in the common room finishing off homework. Professor Slughorn had given them an assignment that was to be due on Monday, and as it was Friday, and no one wanted to have homework to do on the weekend, it had to be done. And as they had the last two periods free they decided that now was the best time.

"I know!" Sirius yelled clapping his hands on the desk as if it was a buzzer. "It's quidditch against Ravenclaw." He said sounding extremely revved.

"Yes! Good answer 99, but its something way, way better tomorrow!" Kat yelled again, everyone just looked at her with very strange and confused looks.

James stood up and said stubbornly, "What in the world could be better than a well played game of quidditch!"

"The second of the second is what is better!" Kat said.

"What of the what?" Lily said, looking even more confused at Kat, at that moment Kat thought that perhaps everyone else thought that she was insane.

"You're honestly telling me that none of you have ever heard of the Second of the second? Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'll explain." She said conjuring up a chalk board, and a moon map.

"Alright, as you all know we know of the three moons that orbit in the earth's solar system. **(A/N lets just say that the wizard found these tiny little ones) **Well, once every decade the two largest moons, Luna and Surface, cross through each others pass, but when this happens the third moon stops orbiting the Earth, in other words, it stays stationary." Kat said pointing to the chart that she had just drawn.

Lily then responded by saying, "So what you're telling us, is that a moon stops, for a whole day, but I don't understand why this is so special, or why you're so excited about it?"

"Oh, I see." Emma said, standing up, and walking over to the board. Emma had done Divination for the entire duration of her school life, except for her first two years.

She flicked her wand, and it quickly changed into a pointer.

She turned her head, and let out a huge oooh. "Oh, I see, so on the second of the second, which really means, the second day of the second month, making it the second of February, the third moon, Pole, stops the rotation of its axis all together."

Sirius looked at Emma in utter amazement, he had know idea how on earth she managed to work that out from a simple chart.

But then, to everyone amazement Peter piped up and said, "So basically, it is just a day where stupid things happen to people with magical abilities."

"Exactly!" Kat yelled excitedly, she was very much looking forward to having a good long laugh at her friends, and those who she didn't like, and to make it even funnier almost no one else would know what was happening.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready for our last Quidditch training session tonight?" James yelled up the Gryffindor table. With even the mention of the word quidditch the entire table broke out into roars of cheers. James smiled his evil little smile, and sat back down.

He turned to his left, and saw that Lily was sitting right next to him. He quickly turned away, then turned back to look at her. She nodded towards the door, and got up, and strutted towards it. James now had that same evil grin on his face yet again. He also got up, and quickly followed Lily.

As James left, he obviously didn't notice that Sam, the Ravenclaw captain was striding over to the Gryffindor table, which incidentally was still shouting about how brave, and how badly they were going to thrash Ravenclaw in the game tomorrow.

Sam saw James, and walked over to him, James just simply said, "Talk to Kat, Sirius, and Ellie about it." And James kept walking to go and meet Lily.

* * *

"So do any of you know exactly what tactics we are going to use against the Ravenclaw team?" Ellie asked Kat and Sirius.

"I don't know, I think that James is heading along the lines of a defense approach, OUCH!" Screamed Sirius as Ellie kicked him. They all turned to look at Sam approaching.

"Err, Kat can I have a word?" He asked casually.

"I could give you more than a word." She said angrily, she was still upset that he had kissed someone else whilst they were dating.

"What ever you have got to say to Kat, you can say to all three of us!" Sirius said defiantly, although inside he was thinking, oh bloody hell, if I leave her alone with him then there probably won't be any Sam left to play against tomorrow.

"Fine! I'll get straight to the point. We booked the pitch for tonight, not you, so how can you be saying that you're on for training if we have the pitch?" Sam asked.

"Let me ask you something Sam, do you honestly have a quidditch pitch in your back garden at home?" Ellie asked snobbishly.

"No." He replied.

"Well then we don't need a pitch to train in!" Kat said with a literal full stop at the end.

"But how, that's not allowed?" Sam asked.

"We have our ways…" Sirius said trailing off.

Sam then walked away in a huff, Kat smiled at Sirius, they high five each other, then Sirius went off to see where Emma was before he had to go to quidditch practice.

* * *

"What's up Lily?" James asked as they walked towards the lake. 

"Nothing, it's just that in the past few weeks we have been spending less and less time with each other." Lily said. "You always seem to be so busy with Quidditch, the marauders, and helping others, but you never seem to take time out just to spend with me." She added whilst pouting.

"Oh lily…" James said moving in to give her a big, bear hug. "You know that I can't just reject our friends, and you know that the Marauder's are my only family left, and plus, you know how much I need quidditch." James whispered in Lilies ear.

Lily looked up and smiled lovingly at James, she knew he meant it.

"I'm so sorry about this James, you know, im just bleeding, and PMS, and I just." James stopped her by putting his index finger over her lips, just before he slowly kissed her very lightly on her lips.

* * *

Where in bloody heck name is is Emma? Sirius asked himself as he strode through the castle corridors. He was beginning to become very anxious as he had already checked every corridor at least once, the common room about five times, the girls dormitories twice, and much to Sirius's dislike, the girls showers.

He looked at his wrist watch, and saw that training started in precisely seven minutes and eleven seconds. He decided to head back to the common room, change, grab his broom, and then head off for one full scale look of the castle from the air, then meet the team on the third tower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the entire team was waiting on the roof of the third tower for Sirius.

"Ok everyone, it looks like Sirius is going to be a little late, so let's start without him!" James yelled as he showed the team the obstacle course he had planned out for them earlier that night.

Half an hour later Sirius showed up, he was evidentially already tired, and looked like if anyone chastised him for being late, note only would he belt them, but he would avada their ass's and sell the rest.

"Hey mate!" James yelled.

"Hey, I'm here now what are we doing?" He said, he must have signaled to James that he will have a chat later about his lateness because James just through a beaters bat at him and yelled, "Play ball!"

Three hours later the team stopped training and James made an announcement that they had to meet him in the changing rooms four hours before the game. Surprisingly nobody protested. They wanted to be in the finals as much as he did.

* * *

"Oh dear lord! I swear that if I ever train like that again, I will loose all consciousness, and then end up in St Mungo's!" Ellie said laughing. As they walked very slowly, in fact at a snail's pace back to the Gryffindor common room.

"And I wonder exactly how many times you've said that." Kat laughed, although the comment confused Ellie. Then she realized what Kat had said, and jokingly slapped her on the arm.

Kat grasped in pain, "After training like that, even you're wimpy hits hurt!"

They laughed loudly, and actually they laughed like they were drunk, continuously, and pointlessly.

* * *

Behind them James and Sirius waddled along. When Sirius made a comment, "I can never tell when they are joking and when there not, it is freaking idiotic!"

"I'm with you all the way there mates." James added.

James was about to ask where Sirius had been when Sirius said, "Prongs, tonight I thought that I had lost Emma, I searched for her for hours, and I even missed part of training, when I found her she was leaning against our tree by the lake, and she was crying."

"Padfoot…" James said slapping his back hard, "You can't start a story and not finish it, keep going!" James said jokingly.

"Well she was crying, you know her, the indestructible one, she couldn't handle it any more. She didn't understand how things could go so good, then suddenly so bad." Sirius said. He now was walking in silence, and as quietly as James could say it he said, "I'm here for you when you need me brother."

* * *

"Here is your Gryffindor quidditch team!" yelled Bennie Simons, who was the commentator, "There's the quick chaser Kat Ann, bashful beater Sirius Black, our second beater Ryan Jones, chaser Jenna Richards and your keeper Lauren Toms, the eccentric seeker Ellie Andrews and right behind her is your Gryffindor captain, James Potter!" Screamed Bennie as the team flew out onto the pitch.

"And here come the Ravenclaw team, first with Trey Smith, Fran Hoot, Georgia Hopcroft, Fred Tyrone, Ugine Bars, Claire more, and the Captain Sam Berate! It's a good line up; odds are they'll get the snitch first." Yelled Bennie.

"I'll tell you where I'll put that snitch!" Kat growled at Bennie as she flew past him. She thought well the second of the second, do your magic.

Suddenly Bennie Simmons chair broke, he fell onto the ground, and because of the rain, he slid down the stairs, and as he got up his pants slip revealing his brightly colored underwear.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" Kat said to James, he laughed, and then started barking orders at his team just as the bludger's, snitch and quaffle were being released.

"The second of the second ay Kat?" Sam said as he flew close to her.

"I'm not even carrying the quaffle you wacko!" Kat said as she sped past him.

"And from Potter to Jenna, oh and an interception by Berate! Oh that's going to leave a scar." Bennie said as Jenna fell to the ground.

"Oh he's going to pay for that!" Ellie said, then realizing that the other seeker had seen a small glint of gold.

"And Potter scores. Hopcroft the Ravenclaw seeker through to Sam Berate, but Kat Ann intercepts and oh, a goal through the middle! 50-20 to Gryffindor!" Bennie Simmons yelled excitedly.

"Ellie, the eagle only flies in the summer wind!" Sirius yelled. This was code for I see the snitch by the ground.

Ellie dived sharply, but remembering that it was the second of the second she slowed down, she knew what would happen other wise, but because she was so busy on slowing down she didn't realize how close she was to the ground, she crashed into the grass, her broom handle snapped, but that was the least of her worries, she looked like she was about to throw up the eggs benedict that she ate for breakfast.

"What in God's name is she doing?" Lily asked Emma.

"I don't know she looks like she going to barf!" Emma said giggling.

Sirius flew down to Ellie, to protect her against bludgers, and to see what was going on.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Sirius asked.

"SNITCH!" Ellie yelled throwing up the little gold ball with wings.

The entire stadium cracked out with laughter.

Lily looked at Emma, and said, "The second of the second."

Sirius whispered in Ellie's ear, "The second of the second."

James said out loud, "The second of the second."

And Kat flew over to where Sam was, she went right up to his face, as if she was about to kiss him. Sam closed his eyes, but Kat just said, "Good luck, it's the second of the second."

* * *

On the other side of the stadium the Slytherin girls were slightly distraught, Claudia had just bloke out in pimples, but she was laughing, all she could say through her laughter, "Don't worry, it will go away, it's The second of the second."

* * *

I hope you seriously enjoy this chapter! I have no idea how I managed to come up with the idea's in this, they sort of just wrote themselves. 

Love Kat


	17. February 13

A/N: This chapter is a bit pointless but we're all suffering from a bit of writers block at the moment. And because I'm going to New Zealand tomorrow I thought I should get the chapter before I leave and then I left everyone hanging for the two weeks.

Chapter Written By: beachbabe12

* * *

'James!' Ellie shouted in his face early in the morning. It had been a week since the Quidditch game. 

'Yes! I'm up,' he shouted, quickly, rubbing his eyes from waking up quickly, he stood up just as fast, 'head rush!' he moaned.

'James!' Ellie repeated urgently.

'What? I just said yes, this is the part when you're meant to tell me what is wrong,' he said angrily.

'Lily's pregnant with your child,' Ellie said.

'WHAT?'

'I'm serious as Sirius,' she said, trying not to laugh at the look on his face, she thought it was so funny playing tricks on people.

'Are you sure, I mean Sirius isn't very serious,' James said, messing his hair as some kind of distraction from the news he just heard.

'I know,' she said, 'that's why I used that line.'

'Does that mean Lily isn't pregnant?' James asked, slightly annoyed.

'Yes,' she said, smirking.

'Why would you do that?' James demanded angrily.

'That's for telling me that Emma was pregnant with Sirius' child,' she said, and stormed off.

'Oh, yeah, that was funny,' James laughed remembering how he had told Ellie Emma was pregnant.

Ellie had asked Emma if she was alright and started treating her really well and when Emma asked what was wrong she told her she was pregnant. Both Emma and Ellie were so mad at him.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_Emma was seething, 'you think I look fat, do you?' she shouted. _

'_You're too conscious of how you look,' he told her._

_Ellie was practically ripping her hair out, 'that was no nice trick to play. Imagine if I had told Sirius that Emma was pregnant, imagine how he would have reacted,' Ellie shouted._

_James had laughed and they had got so mad the next thing he knew he was getting punched into the couch by two girls._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Sirius and Emma were shouting in the corner of the Common Room at the same time. 

'You never pay any attention to me any more,' she said, crying.

'That's not true,' he said, trying to get near her but she just pushed him back.

'You only talk to me when it's about the sports highlights that happened the other day,' she complained.

'I always talk to you,' he said, smiling from trying to understand why she was so upset.

'You don't, it's only about Quidditch,' she moaned. 'You don't even notice when I change something about me. Yesterday I was wearing new shoes and you didn't notice. The other week I put highlights in my hair!'

'Well if they were good highlights they would have made the sports highlights page,' he joked. He started to cough from his joke, he thought it was funny.

He realised this wasn't helping matters, 'I just had something in my throat,' he said a quick excuse.

'Maybe it was hair!' she shouted and stormed off.

* * *

Katherine and Lily were walking around, going to Ancient Runes. 

'Nothing interesting is happening,' Kat moaned, 'it's so boring here at the moment.'

'Tell me about it. It's Valentines Day soon and that's the only thing we have to look forward to,' she complained.

'Don't even mention Valentines Day to me, I'm going to be the only single one apart from Peter,' Kat said, turning a sharply to dodge a fifth year student.

'Eurgh, I haven't got James a present yet and it's four days away,' she complained.

'That's one less thing I have to worry about,' she said, 'we have exams in three months or something,' she added.

'Don't remind me, I haven't even started studying!' Lily said sadly. 'The one thing I'm usually on top of I haven't even started doing.'

'At least Quidditch is going good,' Kat said positively.

'Yeah, at least I have James and I'm not single. So I guess we both have positive things going for us,' Lily said, keeping up the positive vibe.

'Let's just hope they last.'

* * *

'Ok, I have Emma's present planned, it's going to be great,' Sirius said, after he finished wrapping a little black box. 

'And I have Lily's done,' James added, after putting a large box away under his bed.

'You can count me in with Ellie's present,' Remus said and he put a square box in his bedside table.

'Done and done,' they all said happily and went down stairs to play a game of exploding snap.

* * *

'Ok, I've done my present for Sirius, I think he's going to like it,' Emma said, putting a few boxes into her beside table, knocking over a few perfume bottles doing so. 'Gee, I am so clumsy today,' she said and while putting her perfume bottles right she knocked over a ton of make-up. 

Lily, Kat and Ellie laughed, 'we all did our presents yesterday.'

'Yeah, well it was hard convincing James to go to Hogsmeade to buy all this stuff without Sirius knowing,' she explained, they nodded, understanding.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up that night, to give them a small announcement. 

'Valentines Day – one of the most hated days for single people and still one of the most hated days for couples,' he chuckled. Some people laughed with him, others rolled their eyes and some stayed perfectly still, wondering what was coming next.

'Mistletoe!' he shouted.

People groaned, they knew what was coming.

He continued, despite the protests. 'Mistletoe will be placed in places to ruin relationships and start new ones,' he laughed.

Lily looked at James, she didn't want to get caught under mistletoe with any one else but him. All the other girls were looking at their boyfriends with a worried look on their face.

Dumbledore seemed delighted by it, he seemed to think that relationships would be strengthened by it.

'Any questions?' he boomed.

A hundred hands shot up in the air, some people standing up they were so desperate.

'Good,' he said, sitting back down and acting like no one had their hand up.

A lot more people rolled their eyes this time.

Lily looked over at Emma, she was explaining something to Sirius, she strained her ears and she could hear, 'ok, I'm going to be with you all the time and I'll be there for you so girls don't get to grabby,' she said seriously.

Sirius was nodding along, trying to pretend like he was interested. 'We could take a walk along the mistletoe at night,' he said seductively.

She giggled and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen and him grin.

Lily tired to hear what she said but all she heard was, 'it will be our little secret.'

* * *

Kat seemed excited at the idea, as she had no boyfriend to loose from the mistletoe. 

'I only have a boyfriend to gain!' she laughed that night.

'I thought you didn't want to get a boyfriend right now,' Ellie pointed out.

'Well, I changed my mind,' Kat said, jumping on her bed.

They heard a clatter coming from the bathroom which was followed by a scream.

'I broke my curling iron!' Emma screamed.

'Repairo,' Lily said and the curling iron put itself back together.

'Why are you curling your hair, people are dying to have straight hair like yours,' Lily said.

'I want to see if Sirius will notice or not,' she said. 'He made an awful joke about sports highlights to me the other day and I want to get him back!'

'What do sports highlights have to do with curling irons?' Ellie asked, confused.

'Shut up!' she said, 'lately I've been so confused and clumsy, I feel so stupid,' she confessed.

'Yeah,' Ellie said, 'today I saw you trip up the stairs!' she laughed, 'it was hilarious. All her books dropped on the floor and you know what the funny thing was?'

They all shook their heads, waiting for the answer.

'Sirius just kept walking and all these other guys came rushing to help her!' Ellie finished her story.

Kat laughed, 'your Prince Charming is loosing his charm, Em.'

'The weird thing is, I know we belong together, it's just the way I know things are meant to be,' she said sadly. 'I meant to be this clumsy person and he's meant to ignore me while I do everything he wants me to,' she said.

'And when you get married you'll be like one of those trophy wives!' Ellie said.

'That's the last thing I want to be,' Kat said, 'I want to have a career, the men get all the fun.'

'So true,' Lily said, but she knew Emma was different, she had know her for seven years and when ever someone asked her what she wanted to be she would always answer in the same happy tone "a stay at home mum."

* * *

The mistletoe problems started on James and Sirius first. Emma wasn't always there to watch Sirius and neither was Lily. 

Girls would come at every direction to get a quick kiss from either of them. Both Emma and Lily knew there was nothing they could do, and they both knew that Sirius and James didn't want the girls running after them just to get a kiss.

Then it started on Kat, she wanted so much to get caught under the plant with someone who would sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after. But more than once she got caught under it with Sam, her ex-boyfriend.

Then the rest of them started to have problems, what if they got caught under with a Slytherin? Thankfully none of them did, but Ellie started to get caught under the mistletoe with James, and then Emma would get caught with Remus and small things like that.

It was getting too much for the group to handle.

* * *

'How many girls did you kiss today?' Ellie demanded to Remus. 

'Seven,' he said looking at the floor.

She kissed him on the lips gently, 'make that eight.'

When Emma asked Sirius his number was slightly larger.

'You kissed fifty three girls!' she shouted.

'I didn't mean to,' he said truthfully, 'they just come running at you,' he said.

She nodded, knowing all to well he was right. He hadn't meant to, she had been with him for most of them. She knew there was no tongue involved and it meant nothing, he didn't even close his eyes.

'How many did you kiss?' he asked her.

'Halve yours,' she said.

'You kissed twenty six guys?' he shouted. 'It must be your hair.'

She smiled, 'you noticed!'

'Course I did.'

* * *

'Valentines tomorrow!' Ellie shouted, running around the common room late at night. 

'Can we give our presents now?' Sirius asked, he was getting very impatient.

'It is actually Valentines Day,' Remus pointed out, 'it's been Valentines Day for an hour and thirteen minutes.'

They all scrambled up the stairs to get their presents, Kat and Peter had decided to give each other presents, as if it was Christmas. They were just "friend presents."

James gave Lily two muggle books she asked for at Christmas but never got. Lily gave James a bunch of photographs she found of them together and a broom servicing kit.

Emma gave Sirius a joke book, a random selection of things from the joke shop at Hogsmeade. Sirius gave Emma a bracelet with small diamonds and sapphires in the sterling silver set.

Remus gave Ellie a ton of chocolate from Honey dukes and a book on Quidditch. Ellie gave Remus the same thing except the book was on Dark Arts animals and how to tame them.

Kat got some make-up from Peter and she gave him some chocolates.

'What a perfect day,' Emma commented after they finished unwrapping the presents.

'And it only just started,' James said happily, kissing Lily on the forehead.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I'm gone to New Zealand and it would be great if I could come back and find that we have lots of reviews! 


	18. Valentines Day: Part I

**a/n: ok, i am really excited about this chappy! hope you like it as much as i do!**

**chapter written by: pinocchio**

**Chapter eighteen.

* * *

**

James rolled over in his large bed sleepily, he opened his eyes just wide enough so that he could see the time on his alarm clock. It was 6:13am. It was way too early to be awake. He shut his eyes trying to go back to sleep, only to be disturbed by the sound of the door opening. Lily walked in wearing a dressing gown that was open, revealing a magenta lace camisole with matching shorts.

"Happy Valentines day." Lily said softly as she climbed into bed next to James, "Move over."

"Ok. Happy Valentines to you too!" James said as he moved over in the big bed, and kissed her lightly, "I like your pajama's."

"Thanks, I guess."

"It's too early." James said,

"I agree, but I couldn't sleep, so I came in here," she said, nestling into one of the many pillows and closing her eyes.

"Hey James!" a voice called from outside the door, "Guess what!"

It was Sirius, he burst through the door as Lily sat up and opened her eyes,

"I got a…ooh, what have we here?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow,

"Sirius, I just came in here. I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sure Lillers." He said sarcastically with a strange grin on his face, as he plopped down in an armchair,

"Sirius, don't be immature." Lily said, getting out of the bed and grabbing her dressing gown.

"Ooh, nice pajama's Lily. Bit revealing though." Sirius teased,

"Shut your face." Lily laughed, "What is wrong with my pj's? What? Is there a stain or something?"

"No." James said,

"Then what?"

"They're hot!" Sirius said,

"Oi! Padfoot!" James said,

"You rang?"

"That's my girlfriend, keep your grubby mitts away from her."

"I'm not putting my mitts anywhere near her Prongsie. I am merely pointing out that your girlfriend is hot."

"I am aware of that Padfoot." James said, getting annoyed.

"Also James? Don't use that expression, it's not like you live on the street."

"Whatever."

"Okay, then, I'm going to go." Sirius said, noticing the aggressive tone, he got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Hang on, didn't you need to tell James something?" Lily asked,

"Oh yeah, I got a new beauty spot!" he said, pointing to his collarbone,

"That's what you were so desperate to tell me?"

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?"

"Sirius, that is not a beauty spot, it's a mole; and it's not new, you've had it as long as I've known you."

"It is new, and it's not a mole!" he argued, and stormed out, and slammed the door behind him.

"He can be a strange one." Lily said,

"Yep." James laughed,

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Lily said, as she lay down and closed her eyes again, "Happy Valentines babe."

James kissed her on the forehead before lying down and going back to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Remus Lupin awoke; he was drenched in sweat. 'It was just a bad dream; it didn't happen again, it couldn't happen again,' he reassured himself, it was the same dream he had dreamt every year on this day for eight years now. He looked at his calendar, February the 14th. Valentines day, he hated this stupid holiday. It reminded him way too much of the 'incident.' He would buy people presents out of courtesy, but that didn't stop him from hating the holiday. He wondered why mistletoe had been put up, when it wasn't Christmas. The dream re-played itself in his mind, over and over again.

* * *

"_Remus, honey? Can you take this water up to your grandmother please?" his mother asked. A nine-year-old Remus Lupin looked up at his mother, she was wearing her favourite outfit, because she had a date for Valentines Day later. It was a knee-length white dress, with polka dots of all different colors. She had a yellow belt around her waist and her brown hair was in a neat, typical 60's bob. _

"_Sure Mum, and then can you take me to James' house?" he asked._

"_Yes sweetie, of course I can." She said, and handed him a jug of water._

_Remus walked up the stairs of their big two-story home, towards his grandmother's room. When his parents had gotten divorced, his mum had taken the house, and his dad had taken most of their possessions. Remus had been too young to understand and he hadn't seen his dad in years. It was very quiet in the large house, so his grandmother had moved in. She was a tad bit dotty, but he loved his Nana very dearly. _

"_Nana?" he asked, looking over to the old lady who was sitting in an armchair by the window, _

"_Oh, hello dear. How are you?"_

"_I'm good."_

"_You must say I'm well, darling, not I'm good."_

"_Oh, I'm well." He corrected himself, "here's your water Nana."_

"_Thank-you, you may set it down on the table." Remus put the jug down and made for the door._

"_No Remus, stay and talk to me for a few minutes." She asked, _

"_Okay Nana." He said, as he sat down in the armchair opposite her, _

"_How was school?"_

"_It was good."_

"_Did you learn anything new?"_

"_We learnt how to do long division. And I got an A+ on my geography assignment."_

"_Division? Geography? Why aren't they teaching you Charms? Or Transfiguration?" she asked, _

"_Because it's a muggle school?"_

"_Why are you going to a muggle school?"_

"_Because there are no wizarding schools for people under the age of eleven."_

"_Well, that's poppycock! I think they should. Tell your mother to write to Hogwarts and ask them to make a school for younger children."_

"_I will Nana. About Mum, do you think she has been rather…depressed lately?"_

"_No, of course not dear, your mother has a gorgeous son, she is very happy with her life. Off you go now dear. Go and do some quidditch practice or make some brownies!"_

"_Nana, I don't play quidditch, and anyway, I'm going over to James' house."_

"_James Potter?" she asked, Remus nodded, "Say hello to his mother for me, and thank her for the carrot cake she sent over, it was delicious."_

"_Okay, bye Nana." He said, as he gave her a hug. _

_Remus walked down the stairs and called out to his mother, "Mum? Come on let's go, I don't want to be late."_

_There was no answer; the house was silent. _

"_Mum?" he shouted, _

_No answer, Remus walked through the living room and into the kitchen, "Mum?" he asked, he walked around the counter to find a body, curled up on the floor, he knelt down beside her, her hair was splayed out over her face. _

"_Mum?" he asked frantically, "Mum?"_

_Her body was cold; he grabbed her hand and pulled her up against the counter, his heart beating rapidly. He noticed thin red scars across her wrist and up the inside of her arm. He moved the hair away from her face; her eyes rolled back into her head, "Mum! Wake up!" he felt for a pulse on the scarred wrists, there was nothing! A salty tear ran down his cheek, "MUM! No, mum, you can't leave me!" _

_He checked for a pulse again, there was nothing, it was too late; she was gone. _

_

* * *

_

He knew she had been unhappy since his Dad left all those years before, but he never thought it would come to this. He had tried to cheer her up. Ever since she had died, he and his Nana had lived in that big old house by themselves, until they couldn't afford to live there anymore, then they had sold it and moved to something smaller.

* * *

He got out of his bed and had a shower, trying to think about something other than his dream, though it was hard. He got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, to find Ellie down there already, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey." She said, as she kissed him on the cheek,

"Hey, you're up early." He said,

"I know; I normally get up at about ten, or ten-thirty. But it's Valentines Day, I love this holiday."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you later." He said, shutting the thought out of his mind, he tried to change the subject, "Why are you reading the Daily Prophet? I thought you hated that newspaper because they write stories about complete bullshit or something?"

"Oh yeah I do, but I heard a rumor that there was a breakthrough on my parents murder case, so I bought this off some first year so I could see if there was an article on it."

"And is there?"

"Yeah, I'll read it to you." She said;

* * *

**BREAKTHROUGH ON THIRTEEN-YEAR MURDER CASE**

**Georgina Skeeter reports:**

'**A murder case that for thirteen years has been unsolved, may have finally been solved. **

**Thirteen years ago, top Aurors David and Prue Andrews said goodbye to their four-year-old daughter and left their Cornwall home to go to the office. Sadly, they never made it. They had decided to go the muggle way, by car. Three men attacked them, leaving them no chance for survival.'**

At this point Ellie stopped and said, "My parents had a chance! They fought back; they wanted to live. Didn't they? They didn't want to die, right?"

"No of course not." He said, in the same way his Nana had said it to him.

**Their bodies were lit on fire and burned to a crisp. For the last fourteen years, this murder has been under investigation. Aurors have studied it from every possible angle. Now, they have evidence, that maybe the Andrews staged the attack and killed themselves. **

**Editorial page 32.**

* * *

"This article is complete frog shit! My parents didn't kill themselves. They weren't that stupid!" she shouted,

Remus looked at his feet, this was not a topic he liked talking about, especially on Valentines Day.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Oh yeah, okay, do you wanna tell me why you hate Valentines?"

Remus sighed; he knew he would have to tell her eventually, "okay…"

He told her the full story, from his parents divorce; right up until the dream he had the night before.

"Oh my god, Remus I'm so sorry. I feel like such a bitch for bringing it up." She said, embracing him tightly, not wanting to let go,

"It's okay."

"Remus?" she said, letting go

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said,

"Um, thank you." He said unsurely.

* * *

"Thank-you?" Kat asked, she was shocked, they were sitting in the head's common room, talking about what had just happened between Ellie and Remus.

"Yep. Thank-you." Ellie nodded, "Not even 'back at ya' or whatever, just thank-you."

"You know something Ellie?" Emma said,

"Yeah?"

"It's not like you to get all worked up about something like this."

"I know, but thank-you? I mean, what the hell is that?"

"I know what you're going through." Lily said, her first boyfriend had done something similar

"No, what the hell is that?" Ellie asked,

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What the hell is that box thing?" she said, pointing at a small velvet box sitting on the table next to one of the couches,

"It's a box." Emma said,

"Well-noted." Ellie said sarcastically, "I figured that it was a box, but what is it doing in here?"

"It looks like a ring-box." Lily said, Ellie got onto her knees and crawled over to the table and grabbed it, and flicked it open,

"There's a note," she said, "It's for you Kat."

She held it out for Kat, "Oh, Ellie, are you proposing to me?"

"No you idiot, take the box." Ellie said, Kat took the box from her,

"It's gorgeous." She said, slipping it onto her finger, it was a silver band with a deep red ruby set into it.

"It's a promise ring." Emma said, they all stared at her, "So I know a lot about rings? So what? I wanna get married one day."

"Ok… back to the ring." Kat said,

"Kat read the note." Lily said,

"Oh yeah, it says: A promise, another chance."

"What the?" Emma said,

"I'll bet it's from Sam." Ellie said,

"Well, maybe I won't be alone on Valentines after all!" Kat said happily, getting up from her couch,

"Where are you going?" Emma asked,

"To find Sam."

* * *

Kat rounded the corner, walking towards the Great Hall, she wasn't watching where she was going, when she bumped into someone and fell over.

"Oh, sorry. Here, let me help you up." Said a voice, Kat looked up, it was Sam,

"Hi. Um, thanks so much, it's gorgeous." She said, looking at the ring,

"Oh, it's okay." He said, his words were followed by a long silence, then he said, "Oh it's awkward, it's very awkward. I have to go."

Sam tried to walk away, but an invisible barrier blocked him, restraining him from leaving a certain area. Kat looked up to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe."

* * *

**a/n: cliffie! hope you liked it! please review. **

**next chapter written by pretty.little.happy.princess. **

**from pinocchio.**


	19. Valentines Day: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

"Sam, why are you looking at me like that?" Kat said loudening her voice.

"Well, I didn't send you a ring, you sent me one?" He said trying to calm her down.

"I sent you a ring!" She yelled very confused.

"Yes!" He said showing her his finger.

"I didn't send that!" She yelled back as she moved to the other side of barrier to try to get away from Sam.

"You are unbelievable!" Sam said huffing. "This is so like you, you get upset at me, when I have done absolutely nothing."

"Nothing!" Kat yelled turning around, "So what do you call sleeping with Betty Lane nothing!"

"You are changing the subject, and besides, people are starting to stare." He said quietly as he approached her.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Kat said warningly.

"What, it's not like I haven't been close to you before…" He said seductively as he once again tried to approach her.

"Eww! Step back, I'm warning you!" She said. Sam ignored her, and began to chase her around in a circle.

"Stop it, I don't' like you!" She yelled.

"Don't deny it Kat, I know you want me!" He said childishly as he continued to chase her.

Kat stopped, whipped out her wand, and then turned to see that the entire hallway outside the mistletoe barrier had stopped to witness this Valentines Day argument.

"Kat, I didn't send you the ring, and I know you didn't send me one. I know that what I did hurt you. I know that I am horrible, well im horrible in some aspects. But please let me make it up to you." Sam begged.

"Sam…" Kat said turning her head away.

"I just need to think." She said, then she quickly kissed him on the lips, the barrier broke, and she hastened into the Great Hall to each lunch, and to find out what her friends would say about it.

"The ring!" Sam yelled after her. "That's my promise!"

Kat looked back, then she looked down, it is a beautiful ring she thought to herself.

* * *

"So Ellie, what are you going to do about the whole 'thank you' situation?" Lily asked as she blew a kiss to James who was discussing quidditch tactics with Sirius.

"I don't know, maybe me saying that I loved him was too soon." She said pushing her salad around the plate.

"No, believe me, it wasn't." Kat said as she sat down and joined the conversation.

Emma looked at her, she wanted to mention the Sam and Kat incident, but decided to wait till they had solved Ellie's problems.

"What should I do?" She said moaning. "Arggh! I can't handle this anymore." She said and got up and walked out of the hall. She went outside into the snow, and went and lay in the snow by the frozen over duck's pond, which incidentally, had no ducks.

Ellie hadn't noticed that someone followed her out of the great hall. She felt a rose fall on her lap.

"It must have come from one of the bouquets of flower that are all around the Castle." Ellie whispered to the flower, and then she had an idea to see if Remus might love her.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." Ellie repeated until there was only one petal left.

"He loves you." She heard a voice whisper next to her. She turned to look, it was Remus.

"I love you." He said softly.

"You do?" She asked just to be certain.

"Yes." He said, and then he hugged her.

"I love you too." He softly spoke into her ear.

* * *

Kat poked her head up so that she could see out of the window.

"Ok, as I see it they made up, and Remus loves her!" Kat said excitedly.

"Yippee!" Lily said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Way to go Remus!" Emma said doing a little hula dance with her hips.

"So Kat, what was with the Sam and you argument under the mistletoe?" Emma asked.

"He loves me. He didn't send me the ring but he said to keep it as his promise that he will always love me and stay faithful to me." Kat said sighing.

"That is so sweet!" Emma said giggling. "But I can see where your dilemma is." She added calming down.

"If you get back together with Sam, then you will still have the love of your life, but as a consequence because of his actions when you were dating last time you will always have the fact that he cheated on you hanging over your head. Plus you may never really trust him again." Lily said, and then finished with, "That is a tough choice. I don't know…"

Kat flopped her head into her empty salad bowl. Lily patted her on the back lightly and said, "You'll figure it out, but do what your heart thinks is right. Now let's change the subject."

* * *

At the opposite side of the table Sirius and James were talking until Peter interrupted.

"James, look what I found!" Peter said dangling a little gold ball with wings in front of James's head.

"MY SNITCH!" James yelled excitedly.

"I haven't seen you in so long." James said stroking his snitch.

"That's sad." Sirius said shaking his head.

"At least I don't sleep with a teddy bear!" James blurted out.

"Why you little!" Sirius said jokingly, but still a bit angrily. James got up from the table and ran for the exit. Sirius followed suit screaming, "When I catch you!"

* * *

As they ran through the corridor Sirius suddenly stopped, he was trapped under the Mistletoe with Jesse Lestrange.

"Oh shit!" Sirius screamed.

"Double shit!" Jesse screamed.

Sirius quickly kissed Jesse and ran after James.

"That was so funny!" Claudia said as she laughed at Jesse.

"Shut up!" Jesse replied spitefully.

* * *

"Emma!" Lily screamed. They were sitting in the common room doing some charms work, and Emma had fallen asleep.

Emma didn't stir.

"Emma…" Lily said shaking her arm.

Emma still didn't move, or react to Lily's prodding.

"James stop tormenting Sirius about his teddy bear name snuffles, and come here and help me wake Emma, she must be in a deep, deep sleep." James nodded and walked over to Lily and Emma.

James held her up and stood her on her feet, the rocked her back and forward.

"Sirius! Your girlfriends dead!" James screamed to get Sirius's attention.

Sirius ran over and took Emma from James's arms. He examined her from tip to toe, but saw nothing out of the usual.

He put his ear up to her mouth and listened.

"She's not dead, I can hear her breathing." Sirius said as he sat Emma back down on the chair.

"I've got an idea!" Lily said. She summoned up two large cooking pots from the kitchen and clanged them together.

Emma still didn't wake, although every other sleeping person in the room woke, some groaned, but others just threw books.

Ellie and Remus had just come through the porthole, Ellie's hair was messed up and Remus's buttons were done up weirdly, it looked as if the had just been in a closet somewhere.

The pair walked over to the others and saw them all poking Emma, they looked at each other with confusion.

"Hey guys." Remus said casually.

"Hey." James and Sirius replied in unison.

"So what you guys doing?" Ellie asked as if they were just reading a book.

"Trying to wake Emma up." Lily answered.

"It doesn't look to me likes it's working." Ellie said as she prodded Emma's face.

Sirius was now beginning to look exceedingly worried.

"I'm sure she's fine." Lily said as she patted his back.

"Yeah, Lily's right Padfoot, just cool down and we will figure out what's wrong." James said as comfortingly as he could.

Ellie turned over to look at the port hole. She needed Kat to come. Kat was the best in the school at potions, much to Snapes dislike.

"Has anyone seen Kat recently?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I saw her about an hour ago." Lily replied. "She got her broom and flew out of the window."

"Ok thanks." Ellie said. She ran up to her dormitory, grabbed her broom, and flew out of the open window, evidently left open by Kat she thought.

"That was kind of weird." Remus said scratching his head.

"No, not really, she's going to find Kat. You never know, Kat might know what's wrong." Lily said.

"I guess, now all we have to do is wait." James said plunking himself in a coach and picking up a magazine.

"I can't wait, I can't sit still." Sirius yelled.

"Go jump of the astronomy tower then." Remus said jokingly.

"I might actually do that one day." Sirius replied.

Five minutes later Ellie and Kat stumbled into the room, there hair was wind blown and they were both sopping wet.

"And where have you to been?" Lily asked looking at the state of them.

"I went looking for Kat to help us." Ellie said.

"We gathered that." James replied.

"I just needed to think, and I didn't want to go where I could be bothered, so I went flying. So what seems to be wrong with Emma?" Kat said as she walked over to where Emma was sitting.

Kat checked Emma's pulse, and examined her eyes.

"Well, she is definitely sleeping." Kat told everyone.

"So she's not sick." Sirius said relieved.

"No, but she has been drugged somehow." Kat said as everyone began to pay attention.

"How?" Lily asked.

Kat smelt Emma's cookie that was sitting next to her, and the glass of water, but there was no sent of potion.

"Did she get any chocolates?" Kat asked Sirius.

"I gave her a box, and some came by owl too." He replied as he tried to touch his elbow with his tongue.

"Who sent the owl?" Ellie asked intriguingly.

"Oh some ex boyfriend." Sirius replied.

"I think they might have had a sleeping potion in them." Kat said to Ellie.

"Good thinking 99." Ellie replied.

"How long till she wakes up?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but I guess the potion was designed so that she couldn't spend Valentines night with Sirius."

"Sorry mate!" James said patting Padfoot on his back.

Sirius sighed and went over to Emma. He heaved her into his arms and walked up to the girl's dormitory's.

"That's sweet." Lily said gazing longingly.

"Sweet?" James asked, and then he caught on. He then lifted Lily out of her armchair and carried all the way up to his dormitory.

Remus must have seen where this was heading because he walked over to Ellie and lead her up to her dormitory.

* * *

"Well I guess it's just you and me." Kat said stroking her homework book.

She didn't notice it but someone was watching her.

* * *

**End of chapter! Thank you for reading! Enjoy! **

**Love Kat!**

A/N Thanks so much for all your great reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter! 

Thanks so much mufassa, you're review was totally appreciated!

To mufassa, thanks for the review, don't worry about it, chemistry is a lousy subject. This chapter dedicated to you.


	20. An Unwanted 'I love you'

A/N: Hello, ello, ello! Something totally unexpected happens in this chapter, and it's kind of a cliffie, but we almost always do that - don't we?

Chapter written by: beachbabe12

* * *

A boy swiftly dodged a couple walking hand in hand and quickly turned into a empty classroom, he looked at his watch and sighed, he was ten minutes late and so was the person he was meant to meet.

The boy had urgent business to do with the person he was meant to meet. He was about to walk out and forget the idea when a small, fat, blonde haired boy with blue, watery eyes walked in.

'You're late.'

'I was trying to make up an excuse to the stupid Marauders,' the fat boy said, 'I told them I was going to pig out in the kitchen and I would be a while.'

The other boy snorted, 'I bet they believed you.'

'What does it matter anyway, Black is all worried about his precious girlfriend to even notice I was gone. It was nosy Lupin that had to ask where I was going.'

'Is Black worried about Emma?' the boy asked, he was very interested in this subject.

'How did I know you were going to change the subject to her?' the fat boy said, mocking him.

'Peter would you like me to start on Jesse Lestrange?' the boy said.

Peter flinched, 'ok, fine,' he sighed, looking at the floor.

'Answer my question,' the boy demanded.

'What was it again?' Peter asked, he had a short memory span.

'Is Black worried about Emma?' he repeated.

'Of course he is,' Peter answered quickly incase he lost his temper.

They were silent for a while, the boy was thinking about Emma, Peter was trying to remember when he said he would be back in the Common Room.

'The sleeping potion isn't going to her harm is it?' the boy asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

'I checked with Kat, of course she didn't know what I was going to use it for, but no she isn't going to get harmed, Hamish.'

The boy who was so worried was Hamish Blake, the ex-boyfriend of Emma, who had sent her the chocolates that had a sleeping potion in them.

'You know how I have a bit of a memory loss?' Peter said. Hamish nodded. 'Could you please remind me why we gave her those chocolates with a sleeping potion in them?'

Hamish snorted, 'because I love her, and I don't want her spending Valentines Day with that jerk,' he explained.

'Right . . .' Peter said slowly. 'What are we going to do next?'

'I was thinking we could break them up – like try and do something to make her stop seeing him,' he said evilly.

'But they're made for each other,' Peter said, not thinking before he said it. Which was a bad idea, because the next thing he knew he was pinned up against the wall, Hamish right in front of him.

'Never say that again,' he said angrily, dropping him to the ground.

'I swear I won't, I didn't mean it anyway, I meant that you and her –'

'- don't even bother,' he said, while Peter stood up and brushed himself down.

'What are we going to do to make her break up with him?' Peter asked timidly.

'I was thinking he could break up with her – how about I seduce her and then you bring Sirius along when I saw a code word?'

'I like it,' he said, agreeing with whatever he said. 'Where, when and what's the codeword?'

* * *

Emma stirred quietly, and then moaned, she was so tired.

'Hi babe,' Sirius said quietly, not wanting to frighten her.

'Hey gorgeous, what are you doing in my dorm and how did you get up here?' she asked, looking around the room.

'You can walk up here with a girl at the exact same time and any guy will be able to get up here,' he explained.

She kissed him softly on the lips, 'why are you here?'

All of them had agreed not to tell her someone had put a sleeping potion in a box of chocolates, they thought it would only make her anxious and too cautious. After the divorce of her parents and the death of her Aunty and Uncle she had nearly been tipped over the edge, she was clumsy and totally obnoxious. Sirius longed for the old Emma back.

'Can't a boyfriend watch his girlfriend while she is sleeping so soundly?' he asked sweetly, covering up the real fact that he was so worried she would never wake up.

'Oh, aren't you sweet?' she said happily. 'What's the time?'

'It's four in the morning on February 15th,' he told her.

'What did we do yesterday afternoon? I can't remember,' she said honestly. Her face was screwed up in concentration, trying hard to remember.

'This is what we did yesterday afternoon,' he said quietly, kissing her passionatly on the lips, and in an offended tone he added, 'I can't believe you don't remember!'

* * *

'I'm not going up there,' Ellie said, shocked that Kat would even suggest it. 'Do you even know what they're doing?'

Kat shook her head, giving her a quizzical look.

'They're – doing what they should have done last night,' she tried to explain.

'What?' Kat said, confused.

Lily laughed, 'I'll make it easier for you El! Kat – what were Ellie and Remus doing last night?'

Kat blushed, 'oh, is that what they're doing!' she exclaimed.

'Bing! You won the million dollar question!' Ellie said, rolling her eyes. 'You didn't have to put it that way, Lil.'

'Yeah but you explained it so weirdly, what else was I going to use?'

'How about – "What did Lily not do with Timothy Laredo?"' Ellie suggested. Kat started to laugh and Lily tried to suppress a smile.

'Now that I would have got,' Kat said, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

'You practically begged him,' Ellie said.

'Don't you think I remember it – I think he's still a virgin,' she said.

'No, Rachel Lane, Betty's sister, did the deed with him,' Kat said a matter-of-factly. 'I heard that from Sam when we were dating.'

'And you didn't tell me?' Lily laughed.

'I completely forgot about it,' she said honestly. 'Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,' Lily said, 'I'm just glad that Emma is up.'

'Yeah,' they all agreed. Now all they needed to do was to find out who sent those chocolates.

* * *

'Hello, silly Lily billy,' James said stupidly as he walked into the common room.

'Hello James . . . bames . . . dames?' she said giving him a weird look.

'Good try,' he said encouragingly.

'Um, thank you?'

'You are most welcome,' he said, not getting that she didn't understand. Lily shrugged and kissed him hello.

'The reason why I wanted to come see you was because we're going for a walk, all of us except Emma who has already gone for a walk, we're going to meet her down for a walk,' he said.

'How many times did you use "for a walk" in that sentence?' Lily asked her boyfriend.

'Three,' he answered automatically. 'Anyway, you want to come?'

'If you're all going I will,' she said, not wanting to miss out on anything.

'Great, get your sneakers on and I'll meet you down there,' he said quickly, running down the stairs to meet the others.

Lily sighed, 'so adorable,' she said quietly to herself.

* * *

MEANWHILE

'Hey Hamish, thanks for the chocolates, they were so good,' Emma said happily as she passed her ex-boyfriend in the corridor.

'I'm glad you liked them,' he said softly, coming towards her. 'Did you have a good Valentines Day?' he asked her.

'Wonderful thank you. Don't tell Sirius but I can't remember half of it,' she said in a hushed tone so no one could hear.

He laughed, 'I won't tell,' he said, stepping closer again. She stepped back, getting a bit uncomfortable.

'So I have to go, but I'll see you around, ok?' she said, stepping around him. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

While this was happening Sirius stepped over a box of chocolates lying on the floor. Angrily, he picked them up, 'people should really stop leaving their rubbish on the . . .'

'Hello Sirius?' Lily said, waving her arm in his face.

'You know who this is from?' he said to Lily.

'No,' she told him, 'who?'

'Hamish Blake, Emma's ex-boyfriend!' he shouted.

'You mean he gave her the sleeping potion?' Lily asked, they looked at each other and both ran out the door, the others following them, not getting what was going on as they only just walked in.

* * *

'Hamish could you please let go of me?' Emma asked, trying to free herself from his grip. 'You're hurting me!'

'Sorry gorgeous, but this is for your own good, I'm going to save you from that stupid Black,' he told her.

'This is what this is about!' she shouted, except now there was no one around to hear her. 'HELP, someone!'

'I love you,' he said.

'Hamish, listen to me, I don't love you. We were a good couple in the beginning, but all I wanted was a fling. I'm sorry,' she said as nicely as possible.

But Hamish wasn't listening; he took both of her hands tightly and kissed her, just as Sirius and Lily turned the corner.

Emma struggled, it was obvious to Sirius she didn't want to be there, she was trying to fling her arms and get out of the kiss, her eyes were open and she was trying to pull away from him.

Lily pulled out her wand and shouted, 'pertrificus totalus!' Hamish froze and fell to the floor; Emma stumbled over and fell on him. 'Arg!' she said, pulling herself up.

'Sirius, oh, you saw that, I swear, I didn't mean to, he just came onto me and said he loved me,' she said.

Sirius looked frozen, he stared into her eyes, a smile crept onto his face, 'I know,' he said, 'Lily and I saw the whole thing, I know you don't like him.'

'Really? Thank you so much Sirius, I knew you would believe me,' she said, burying her face into his chest.

Sirius decided it wasn't a good idea to tell her the whole story about the sleeping potion but he was so happy to have her in his arms.

Peter saw Hamish lying on the floor rigid, 'shit,' he muttered, 'he's going to be so mad at me.'

* * *

'So much has happened to us,' Ellie said, putting an ice pack on Emma's wrists, which were swelling up.

'It's scary,' James agreed. They all nodded.

'I can't believe we made it through all this stuff, we must be really mature now,' Kat said. 'We've handled everything by our selves, being a teenager is so hard!'

'It can be fun though,' Lily said, looking at James, she couldn't imagine herself without him now.

'And romantic,' Emma said, Sirius took her hand and they smiled at each other.

'And totally cool,' Kat said, looking away from the happy couples, she was sitting next to Peter because everyone else was next to their boyfriend.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder; it was Andy, Hamish's friend. Sirius stood up. 'What are you doing?' he demanded staring at Kat's shoulder.

'I was just going to ask if I could speak to her alone,' he said nervously.

They all gaped at him, shocked he would even come near them, Emma was a little less shocked, as she didn't know about the potion and Peter just put on a surprised face as best as he could.

'Look, I haven't been friends with Hamish for a while, he was getting really obsessed and I thought it was stupid of him.'

They looked at each other; Lily thought it was odd Andy hadn't been near Hamish for a while, so maybe he was telling the truth.

Sirius sat down, taking Emma's hand again.

'So, Kat, could I talk to you for a sec?' he asked her again.

'Sure,' she said getting up. She walked over to the corner of the room and started to speak to him. The group watched as a huge grin crept onto her face and she kissed Andy on the cheek.

Kat took his hand and led him over to the group, 'everyone, meet Andy, my boyfriend.'

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry Hamish, for making you so evil! But we had to do something, and I thought that was pretty cool . . . and totally unexpected!

Please Review - oh and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed (we have just over one hundred reviews now!), thank you so much!


	21. Relationship Cheese

**a/n: hope you all like this chapter. BTW: updates may take more time now, because we are going back to school on wednesday, unfortunately. Enjoy!**

**chapter written by: pinocchio**

**Chapter** **twenty-one.**

**

* * *

**

"No Andy, I told you already. I left him like a two months ago, after he cheated on me with Betty Lane." Kat said, trying to reassure Andy that she was not still with Sam, even though she sort of was,

"Yeah, but everyone is saying that you're back together. Everyone saw you kiss him outside the great hall." Andy complained, she was getting rather sick of him whining about it,

"Kissing him on the cheek." She lied, "and it was only because we were stuck under the mistletoe. It didn't mean anything, so stop worrying."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely positive."

"Then why are you still wearing the ring?"

"Because…it's a nice ring, and because it wasn't actually from him, technically it was from his sister Nikki, she just wanted us to get back together, but I told her it's not going to happen."

"Oh, but still…"

"Andy, don't fret about this, I am completely over him. Now, I have to go meet Lily in the common room. I'll see you later." She kissed him quickly before running off down the corridor; she rounded a corner and stopped outside the portrait of Ernestine the Valiant. She leant against it and sighed heavily.

* * *

"Excuse me dear!" said a rather pompous voice, Kat jumped; she turned around and saw Ernestine staring at her, she was a rather large woman with large bug eyes, she looked like a bigger, distorted version of the Mona Lisa."

"Yes?"

"You were leaning on my bosom." She huffed,

"Oh, sorry." Kat apologized,

"That is quite alright. It is the most action I have had in three hundred years."

"Oh, um, okay." Kat said; she was rather creeped out by this probably gay portrait. She walked away down the corridor as fast as she could, she sat down on a staircase, it was late at night, and she was doing her 'prefects duties', meaning that she was walking around alone, and avoiding Filch.

* * *

"Ciao Bella." Someone said, she looked to her right and saw Sam sitting down next to her,

"Oh hi Sam." She said,

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked,

"No, I don't think so. But I don't really know what I think anymore." She said,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Basically, I am in a 'relationship' and it's going too fast. The guy is so clingy, but I really like him and he's so nice but he's driving me nuts." She said, very fast,

"Kat?"

"Yeah."

"You're cute when you're stressed."

"Uh, thanks."

"Dump him."

"No, I can't, I just started going out with him."

"Go out with me."

"I can't, I'm with someone else. Am I not making myself clear here?" she asked, wondering if she was the only one who could hear what she was saying,

"Then dump him."

"I just started seeing him!"

"Go out with me."

"Sam. We just went through this. I can't…" he swooped down on her and kissed her hard on the lips.

" Okay, I think you've made your point. And it was well said." She told him, and kissed him again,

"Hang on, didn't you just say no?" he asked, when they broke apart,

"Yeah, I did say no, it's still no. But I like snogging you." She kissed him once more,

"So, will you go out with me?"

"Sam, I'm taken."

"So? That didn't stop me with Betty…" he stopped himself, "bad example huh?"

"Not the best." She laughed,

"Please, you can't kiss me thrice and then say no."

"Why not?"

"It's not right. You've already cheated on him. Please?"

"Sam, don't beg."

"Sorry."

"This is as far as it goes. I'm not going out with you. I just like kissing you. That's all." She said,

"So you just wanna make-out with me every now and then?"

"Okay."

"No strings attached?"

"All right." Kat said,

"Suits me."

"Bye Sam." Kat kissed him one last time, before walking back to the library.

* * *

"I don't care what you think Sirius." Emma snapped, "It isn't right! She shouldn't do this to him!"

"Why? It's not like he'll find out!" Sirius shouted back,

"Sirius is right. He's not going to find out at least until tomorrow. It'll be fun." Ellie agreed,

"Thank-you Ellie!"

"Fine, go ahead, but I won't have anything to do with it! Sirius, I can't believe you support her in this. You're meant to be on my side."

"I would be on your side if you were being logical, but you're not. No one will get hurt if she does this to him."

"I'm still not going to do it." Emma folded her arms and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Fine, be that way. Come on Ellie."

* * *

"He's over there on the couch. Pass me the lipstick and the potion. James will flip when he sees himself in the mirror." Ellie said excitedly, James was sleeping on the couch, with his mouth wide open, he was drooling on to the cushion about.

"Charming. James, you're supposed to stop drooling when you turn like, three. He'll go nuts when he realises."

"I know, this is so much fun." Sirius replied, passing her the bright red lipstick and a murky green potion vial, which she tipped into his open mouth, she pushed his jaw upwards, closing his gob, and then rubbed on his throat, causing him to swallow. Then she took the lipstick and neatly applied it to James' lips,

"Wow, that's neat." Sirius said,

"Yeah, well, one of the muggle girls at the orphanage is doing a course in beauty stuff, and she decided I needed a makeover, so before I punched her in the face, she showed me how to do make up. Blush."

Sirius handed her the blush, and she patted it onto James' peaceful face, Sirius burst out laughing.

"Shut up Sirius! He'll wake up!"

"Nah, not if he's dreaming about Lily. When he is, he won't be woken by a bloody cyclone."

"Ooh, that's nice!" James murmured,

"I really did not need to hear that." Sirius said, he was obviously disturbed.

* * *

Ellie and Sirius applied makeup to James' face until he was covered in it. He had a large red circle of blush on each cheek; exaggerated bright red lips, pale white skin and he had been magically dressed in a woman's robes.

"He's going to be so mad at you. But I have to admit, he does look very funny." Emma laughed, "He doesn't even look like James Potter."

"That's what polyjuice does Em." Sirius said,

"Right." She said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am wrecked, I'm going to bed."

"Night Em." Ellie said,

"Night babe." Sirius said, kissing her quickly, before she ascended the stairs into her dorm,

"I'm off too." Ellie announced, following Emma.

"Guess I'll go too." Sirius went off in a different direction, to his dorm.

* * *

The next morning James woke to the sound of a very loud horn being blown in his ear.

"Ahh, too loud!" he said,

"Morning Sunshine." Ellie smiled, trying hard not to laugh,

"Who is that?" he asked, "I can't see you, where are my glasses?"

"Sirius took them." Ellie said, it was true; Sirius had taken them, and for a reason.

"Um, professor?" asked a male first year, "Why are you on our couch, in our common room?"

"What? Go away." Ellie laughed, "You're only a first year. Eleven year olds shouldn't be drinking! What is the world coming to?"

She pushed the little first year out the portrait hole, and then walked back to James.

* * *

"Hey Ellie!" Sirius called to her from the top of the stairs, then he mouthed, 'Does he know?'

She shook her head, and then realised James was watching, she smiled at him and said "Gee whiz, I better be going off to the library, Sirius want to join me?"

"Okay Ellie, that's a swell idea!" he told her enthusiastically, and then joined her near James. He sniggered and then they left.

James frowned, 'gee whiz'? 'Swell?' that was so out of character for those two. He scratched his nose, and felt a powdery substance. He picked up a goblet from the table and looked at his reflection; though it wasn't his reflection, it was that of the divination teacher Professor Dickey.

* * *

James burst through the portrait hole and saw Ellie and Sirius running down the hallway. He sprinted after them, though the female body of Professor Dickey and the billowing robes were holding him back. She wasn't a fat woman, she was rather thin, but she wasn't very fit.

"Black! Andrews! Get back here!" he yelled,

"You have to catch us first!" Ellie shouted back, laughing her head off as she ran, "Sirius, that was so worth it, no matter how many detentions we get!"

* * *

"Did you see Professor Dickey chasing Ellie Andrews and Sirius Black through the corridors?"

"Yeah, I heard they were caught making out in her boudoir!"

"No, they were stealing tea leaves!"

Rumors spread through the school like fleas. People were still talking about it days later, James had returned to his normal state but he still wasn't talking to Ellie and Sirius. Lily had found it creepy when Professor Dickey had come onto her, then she found out it was James and she decided it was absolutely hilarious. Emma, Kat, Peter and Remus were the only ones he would talk to. He was convinced Ellie and Sirius were plotting something else.

* * *

"Kat, would you ask Ellie to pass me the milk?" James asked at breakfast one morning,

"Ellie would you pass James the milk?" Kat relayed the message to her; she was getting sick of being a messenger,

"Tell James that I am getting sick of having to… why are you still wearing that ring?"

"James, Ellie is getting sick of having to why are you still wearing that ring?"

"Kat, I think she was asking you why you're still wearing the ring."

"Oh, well I think it's pretty and it wasn't really from Sam, it was from his sister Nikki."

"I don't think you should be wearing it though, Andy might have 'suspicions'." Emma said,

"Andy doesn't need the ring to have suspicions. He's so suspicious anyway, and clingy."

"Why don't you dump him then?" Ellie asked with her mouth full of food,

"Ellie, don't speak with your mouth full." Lily scolded her,

"Sorry, mother." Ellie said, her mouth still full, "Kat why don't you dump him?"

"Cos' I really like him, apart from the clinginess and the jealousy."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Ellie said sarcastically,

"Well, your philosophy on guys doesn't make much sense either Ellie." Lily said,

"What's your philosophy?"

"If they're jealous, they're gone!" she said,

"Jealousy means they care." Lily said,

"Not for me." Ellie stated, "I have to go and get my transfiguration books, Kat will you come with me?"

"Yeah okay."

* * *

They got up and left the Great Hall, when they got around the corner, Ellie stopped and said to Kat, "You're seeing him aren't you?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No."

Ellie raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I'm not stupid Kat…"

"Nothing goes past you, does it?"

"Nup, you have to pick Kat. You can't string them both along."

"But I like both!"

"Okay, think of your relationship as cheese." She said,

"All right, relationship cheese." Kat said,

"You can only have one favourite cheese, but you can't decide which one you like the best. So you have to decide between Camembert and Brie."

"Hang on, which one is Brie?"

"Doesn't matter. Basically, you can't make a cheesecake with two types of cheese."

"You don't make cheesecake with cheese Ellie."

"That's not the point, and I knew that anyway, it was an example. You have to pick which one you want to cook with!"

"Thanks, I think. You should be a counselor."

"That's okay. Just make up you mind." Ellie said, "I'm going to get my books, see you later, and by then you have to have made up your mind."

"All right. I'll do my best."

* * *

They parted ways; Ellie went towards Gryffindor Tower, and Kat towards the library, she had already made up her mind. She passed Ernestine the Valiant on her way,

"Hello darling." She said, "I was wondering when you would visit me."

Kat freaked out, "Err, hi. Are you a gay portrait?"

"No. Me? Gay? That's preposterous."

"Well, if you're not gay, then my name isn't Lily Evans."

"Your name isn't Lily Evans dear, Lily Evans is the Head girl." Ernestine told her,

"I know," Kat said, realizing her mistake. "But, I still think you're gay." She hurried off quickly, avoiding any more conversations with scary gay portraits.

* * *

At around five o'clock, Kat walked into the head's dorm looking very pleased with herself.

"What are you so happy about?" Emma asked,

"Did you decide which cheese to cook with?" Ellie asked, receiving strange looks from everyone except Kat,

"Yeah. But I didn't want to cook with Camembert or Brie. I decided to cook with Blue Vein. This is my new boyfriend, Daniel." She said happily, pulling a good-looking guy into the room.

* * *

**a/n: please review. next up: pretty.little.happy.princess.**

**from the marauder chicks.**


	22. A career?

**Hey my little fan fiction munchkins **_(oh I just had to say that lol)_** I hope you enjoy this chapter as it will be my last before I go back to school.**

**Review and ill see you in two chapter's time!**

**Love Kat!

* * *

**

Chapter twenty two

"Would you all please shut up?" Yelled an upset professor McGonagall.

The class gradually began to be quiet.

"Thank you. Well as you all know you only have four months left until you sit for your NEWTS. This equates to only one hundred and seven days, and for those of you who are unsure of how many weeks this equates to, there is only fifteen weeks till you sit your exams." She concluded.

Emma raised her hand and asked, "Professor, why are you telling us these figures?"

"Ah…" Professor McGonagall's eyes opened widely. She clapped a ruler hard on the desk the yelled, "Because I am aware that there is only three people in this room who have actually studied for there examinations!"

The whole classrooms eyes turned to the desk where lily and Kat where sitting.

Lily looked confused and said, "I haven't had time to study yet."

Everyone's eyes suddenly looked at Kat, she felt them pierce her skin as if the were daggers. She looked extremely shocked by this display of hostility towards her.

She relied angrily to the class, "Put those eyes back in there sockets, turn around, face the board, and stop making bloody assumptions about us!"

Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other and started to clap.

* * *

"It's her time isn't it?" Daniel asked Sam who was sitting beside him. At this time Sam was unaware of the infatuation that Daniel was having with Katherine.

Sam nodded.

* * *

Everyone walked out of that classroom extremely quickly, not because it was last period, but because Lily, Ellie and Kat looked as if the would castrate and blow anyone's asses to the moon if they said another derogatory word around them.

As they walked back to the common room to put there books away Ellie accidentally made a comment about how nobody stared at her. Kat's and Lily's eyes quickly turned around to face hers.

"I didn't mean for you guys to get the blame, it's just Remus and I were the one's studying." Ellie said quickly covering her tracks.

"Oh shit!" Kat announced as they walked though the hallways.

"What?" Lily asked.

"We are about to go passed the sexually disturbed portrait of Ernestine the Valiant." She said groaning.

"Oh cool! I want to meet her." Ellie said excitingly.

Lily and Kat looked at each other.

"Ellie is there something you're not telling us?" Lily said trying to hold in her giggles.

"Eww, not like that, I've just never met a homosexual painting before." Ellie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Right, we believe you." Kat said sarcastically. Ellie started to attack her with her books.

As lily tried to split them up a portrait next to them began to speak. They all looked at each other praying that it wasn't Ernestine the Valiant.

"Don't split in up dear, its very arousing." The portrait said.

"And you're sure you're not gay?" Kat asked poking the canvas.

"Ah, that tickles." Ernestine said.

Lily looked at Ellie and whispered, "I think that Ernestine has a crush on our Kat."

"Gosh how many people like her?" Ellie burst out.

"Hey you there, the brown bird, come her." The portrait said.

"Did she just call me a bird?" Ellie asked.

Lily and Kat laughed.

"We're going to go away now…" Lily said as she pulled Ellie and Kat away from the portrait and back towards the dorm.

"That is the first homosexual painting I have ever met!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I am hoping it will be the last." Lily said as she clapped her hands together.

"Cheers to that!" Kat added.

* * *

"I can't do this any more mates!" James exclaimed as he threw his charms book at the wall.

"Im with you there Prongs!" Sirius said. He threw his book into the fire.

Remus looked at James as he shook his head and said, "I don't think that was the best idea."

Remus raised his wand flicked it, and retrieved Sirius's book. He handed it to Sirius.

"Great, now I just have a bloody, boring, burnt book!" He exclaimed. Emma came up behind him and said firenzi repari.

Sirius kissed her lightly on the lips and said thank you.

"You're most welcome! Nice alliteration by the way" She replied.

Remus thumped his books down on the coffee table and asked the group a question.

"Do you all know what you're going to do when you leave here?"

"Are you serious?" Sirius seriously asked.

"Quite so my good fellow." Remus replied.

James replied simply with, "An aurora."

"I can see you doing that." Emma said nodding.

"Can you see me doing it?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, though I always pictured you as doing something with quidditch." Emma answered.

"Puff! Sirius doing professional quidditch." James said in hysterics.

"Hey what's so bad about that?" Emma asked as she sat down on Sirius's lap.

Sirius let out a smile whimper. "Jeez babe, you seem to be carrying some more weight than usual."

"Thanks so much." She said. "Now James, answer my bloody question."

"Oh, because Sirius can hardly follow the rules at Hogwarts." James replied, then added, "Padfoot exactly how many red cards have you gotten throughout your Hogwarts years?"

"Eleven and counting!" He said high fiving Remus.

"That's nothing to be proud of Sirius!" Kat said as her, Lily and Ellie sat down.

"That's coming from miss eight!" He replied. She growled at him and sat back in her chair.  
"Can we get back onto the subject?" Emma asked.

"What's the subject?" Lily asked.

"What you're planning to do when you finally leave Hogwarts." Emma replied.

"That's easy, an Aurora." Lily said. James almost coughed up the coffee he just sipped.

"You serious?" James asked.

'Yes, well I think that what ever I can do to help catch the bad a guy is good, and besides there are almost no women on the Aurora force. Women power!"

"You go girlfriend!" Ellie and Kat said in unison as they punched there fists into the air.

"What about you ell's, surely you have a plan." James asked.

"Yeah, im going to play quidditch for England." She said.

"Oh yeah, I heard that there was an opening for seeker." Sirius said sounding genuinely interested.

"Yeah, Kale Goldenberg is retiring this season." She replied then added, "I got an owl asking me to come to try outs on the first of July."

"That's great news!" Lily said.

"Yeah." Said Ellie.

"What do you want to do Kat?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to follow in the steps of my mother, and her mother, and her mother, and so on. I'm going to become a healer." She said.

"Wow! That's so amazing!" Emma said.

"Remus, what about you?" Kat asked.

"I don't have many options, but I'd like to be a writer." He answered.

"That's sweet!" Ellie said looking goofily eyed at her boyfriend.

"Gosh, you're making me sick…" Kat said, as her and James began to pretend as if they were throwing up.

"That's nice." Sirius said as he joined in.

"Emma, what about you?" Ellie asked sensibly.

"I just want to get married, have a family, and stay at home to look after my kids."

"I like the sound of that." Sirius said gazing into Emma's eyes.

"More throwing up material?" James asked Kat.

"You bet!" She replied as they started to pretend to throw up again. But as they pretended Emma threw up for real.

"Oh my gosh babe, are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I might just go and lie down for a while." She replied. Her and Sirius walked upstairs'.

Ellie and Kat looked at each other very suspiciously.

"I think something's wrong with Emma." Kat said.

"I agree. Emma's got the stomach of an ox, she doesn't just throw up." Ellie said.

"Oh would the two of you stop being so bloody suspicious!" Remus asked.

"Let me ask you this Hun. Where would anyone be without the gossip the we provide you all with?" Ellie said.

"We would be a lot less suspicious of everyone, that's for sure." Lily answered.

"Maybe, but we do give you a lot of accurate information." Kat said.

"And a lot of bull!" James replied.

"Hey James, on our way over here we passed and interesting looking broom closet, do you want to come check it out with me?" Lily asked.

James jumped up form his seat grabbed Lily's hand and walked out of the common room, and down the hallway.

"I've got a pile of homework to finish so I reckon that I'll just stick around here for a bit." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I've still got a fair bit left to do too." Remus said.

As the two of them began to do there homework Kat sat there humming away.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm bored, and if you need me I'll be in the air." Kat said as she got up to go to and grab her broom.

"Right, have fun, although I might come and join you if I finish within the next half an hour." Ellie said as she waved Kat off.

**

* * *

Im finished! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I would have made it longer, but I ran out of ideas!**

**LOVE Kat!**


	23. Sorry, I thought you said

Chapter twenty-three.

James held up a mirror, to see if there was anything coming around the corner.

"The coast is clear!" he hissed,

"Okay James, there's no need to be all macho G.I Joe." Ellie hissed in return,

"Andrews, we're playing Spies, you have to act like one!" he said,

"We are not playing spies, we are seventeen year olds, and we don't play games. We are spying on Emma to find out what is up with her." Ellie said.

Over the last few days, Emma had been rushing out of classes often and having weird desires for certain foods, such as grapes with peanut butter. Everyone was suspicious except Sirius, but only because he was so vague.

Emma was in the bathroom, the sound retching coming from the room. Ellie and James looked at each other.

"Eurgh," James said, pointing to his tongue, Ellie chuckled softly,

"I sort of got that," Ellie said, James rolled his eyes.

Emma walked out of the bathroom after rinsing out her mouth. She picked up a book and sat on her bed. She hadn't realised that Ellie and James were standing out the door.

Ellie was looking shocked and James was dumbfounded.

"Spill," Ellie said,

Emma gasped. "There isn't anything to spill about."

"Even I'm not that stupid. Why are you reading "Pregnancy for Dummies" if there is nothing to spill?" James asked.

Emma sighed heavily, "I'm with baby."

"Come again?" James said, Ellie laughed.

"It means she's pregnant."

Emma nodded,

"So you weren't joking a few weeks ago, and Ellie you knew about this?" James asked.

"No, don't jump to conclusions," Ellie said.

"And I only found out last week," Emma told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked, sitting down on the side of her bed.

She started to cry, "I'm not even seventeen yet and I'm pregnant? How the hell is Sirius going to take this? What if he doesn't want to be involved with me anymore? There are so many questions, and I thought you wouldn't want to help. I know it's a stupid thought, but I'm so stupid!"

Ellie hugged her and patted her gently on the back, "I have an idea, and then you can worry about Sirius."

"Hey dude," James shouted, "you hungry?" James asked Sirius randomly.

"Mate, I'm always hungry," Sirius said standing up, "kitchens?"  
"Totally," James said. This was part of the plan, to get Sirius away from everyone else while Emma told them. She didn't really want to tell them when the father didn't even know, but she really needed some help, and the more the better.

"You're pregnant!" Lily shouted.

"It was meant to be a secret," Emma snapped. "Sorry," she apologized quickly.

"So, it's Sirius' baby, right?" Kat asked.

Emma burst into tears, "you think I would cheat on Sirius?" she asked angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant, I just thought, maybe . . . I'm sorry," she said, trying really hard to take it back.

"That's ok, Kat!" Emma said brightly.

"Um . . . is this one of those really strange pregnant things where you have sudden mood swings?" Remus asked.

"I've been reading about those, I guess so," she said, looking around the room. Ellie was sitting next to her for moral support.

"Wow, you really are pregnant," Peter said quietly.

"You didn't think I was pregnant?" she cried again.

That night everyone was wide awake or trying to stay awake until Ellie fell asleep.

It was her birthday on the weekend and they wanted to plan a surprise party for her, since she had been so nice to everyone when they had there problems.

"It's going to be a costume party, ok?" Lily said to everyone, the room consisted of everyone from their group except Ellie.

"I'm going to be a pirate!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly.

"That's great, Padfoot," James said, "I think I'll be a . . . hmm . . . a bumble bee, no wait, I think I'll be a fairy!" he said, jumping up and down.

"We'll work on that," Lily said quietly. "Anyway, just keep it a surprise, alright?"  
"Will do," they all said and trotted off back to bed.

"Surprise!" they all shouted as Ellie walked into the Common Room with Emma on Saturday night.

They all had different costumes on. James went as a fairy, just like he said he would, Sirius as a pirate, Lily as a princess, Peter was a mouse, which he found funny as he was an Animagi rat and Remus was the wolf from little red riding hood, Kat as a ladybug and Emma, who had just ran upstairs had planned the perfect costume. She was going to stuff a pillow up her t-shirt and 'pretend' that she was pregnant.

"You trying to hint something to me, Em?" Sirius asked jokingly.

Emma stared back at him, unable to speak.

"Well, I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?" he asked her.

She shook her head. Pregnant women weren't meant to drink.

"You don't want to drink?" he said, shocked. "But it's a party, come on!"  
Kat came to the rescue, "Emma had something last night and has a terrible hang over, she can't drink more or it will be worse," she said.

Emma nodded, "yeah, so painful."

Sirius nodded understandingly, "ok, I'll get you some water, ok?"

"Thanks," she smiled at him. When he was gone she sighed, "oh my gosh, thanks Kat, you saved me!"  
"Anytime."

James and Lily sat down together, cuddling in the corner of the couch in the middle of the room. Kat had brought Ellie a little red riding hood costume which she had put on after the surprise.

James and Lily watched Remus and Ellie dance together and Emma change her costume with a flick of her wand to a mermaid. Peter was looking at the present's table trying to remember which one he gave her. Sirius walked over to Emma and gave her a drink and they just started to talk. The weird thing about them was that Emma could understand him when he was drunk, so they were having a perfectly normal conversation.

Lily grinned at James, "do you think it will be like this forever?"  
"You mean all of us together with the same couples?" James asked, looking over at where Kat and Daniel were dancing together away from every one else.

"Yeah," Lily answered, casting her eyes over to Ellie and Remus again, who were getting drinks together.

"I have no idea, it's always a possibility. I'll put it this way . . . I hope so," James said. Lily kissed him gently.

"I definitely hope so."

"Ahoy lass!" Sirius shouted at Lily, frightening her.

"Hi Sirius, why are you talking like a pirate all of a sudden?" she asked him, getting herself a plate of food.

"I be talkin' like a pirate?" he asked her.

"What?"

"I say: I be talkin' like a pirate!" he shouted at her.

"Sure," she said, not very sure herself.

"I be talkin' to some other of me hearties now," he said, meaning he was going to look for someone else.

Lily didn't even answer; she had no idea what he was talking about.

Emma walked over to Sirius, "can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him.

"Anything for my favourite lass," he told her, sitting down.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. I'm pregnant," she said suddenly after a couple minutes silence.

"Aye, the laws of science be a harsh mistress," he said stupidly. He didn't understand that she was being serious.

Emma nodded, "you're right, I shouldn't have done this now. I'll talk to you in the morning ok?"

"Give your favourite pirate a kiss before you go," he told her.

She laughed, a swooped down to give him a kiss. "There you got your loot, now I'm going to bed."

"Thank you so much for throwing me that party guys, I think it's one of the nicest things a person has ever done to me," Ellie said in the morning.

"Well you deserve it," Remus said brightly.

"Yeah, that was another reason why we gave it to you, you've been really helpful to us lately with all our problems," James continued.

"So we should be saying thank you to you," Lily said, giving her a hug.

Ellie smiled, "no, really guys, thank you."

Sirius was talking to James about last night. "I don't remember, she was saying something really serious and I said some stupid pirate joke."  
James swallowed, "like what?" he asked.

"I don't know, it was something really serious, like she wanted to talk to me and have a long discussion," he thought out loud.

James stayed silent. Sirius didn't notice and kept on thinking out loud.

"Maybe she was going to break up with me. I bet that's it," he said, "she wants to dump me! What did I do though?" he jumped to a very quick conclusion.

James didn't want to say anything that might hint that he knew, so he said that he had to go back to the Common Room and that he would meet him in class.

Sirius just waved absent mindedly, "sure thing."

He was going to have to talk to her, change her mind about her wanting to break up with him. If only he could remember if she said why she was doing it.

"I bought you some flowers," Sirius said, shoving some roses into Emma's face.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "why the flowers?"  
"I don't want you to break up with me," he said straightforwardly.

"I'm not going to break up with you. Do you want to break up with me?"

"No, that's why I gave you flowers. I thought that's what you said last night to me, something really serious and all I could think of was us breaking up. That would be the worst thing that could happen to me," he rambled on.

"Sirius, we weren't talking about breaking up, but do you want to know what we were talking about?" she asked, taking her time to work up the courage to tell him.

"Shoot," he said as they both sat down.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, and tell you that I am pregnant and you can be involved as you want, but it is definitely your child."

Remus walked up to Lily and shook his head, "I can't find him," he said to her.

"Well I wish he would just come back and make up his bloody mind, have you seen the state of Emma?" she said worriedly.

"I'm not sure I want to," he said as a joke. Lily frowned,

"Ellie and Kat are telling her about "Something Blue", a book we all read about a single mum with two boys and how she made it in the world. I think it's working because she really likes the character in the book," Lily explained.

"Peter and James are still out looking for him and we've rounded up some other people like Frank Longbottom, but we didn't tell him why he went off, and some other randoms."

"Good work, except make it faster!" she shouted. "We're making good progress on our patient, what happened to yours?"  
Remus ran out of the room so he didn't get shouted at anymore. On the way out he bumped into someone.

"SIIRIUS BLACK!" Remus shouted.

Lily ran to the door, "Sirius! Would you like to explain yourself?"  
He shook his head, "I know it was stupid, but I needed some time to think," he said sadly.

James and Peter ran into the room.

"Sirius! I knew you'd be alive," he said happily and then muttered to Peter, "shut up Peter, I'll give you your ten galleons later."

"I'm going to speak to her alone, ok?" he said trudging upstairs.

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma moaned.

"Come on, Em. Tell us what he said to you," Ellie pleaded. "I won't tell anyone."

"He doesn't want to be apart of the child's life and he said we should break up," she said sobbing.

"I bet he didn't mean it," Kat tried to comfort her.

"I bet he did, just like James really bet Peter that Sirius had killed himself," Lily said. "I can't believe he did that!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Remus said.

"Put yourself in my shoes, it's a lot easier this way," he said.

James usually stuck up for Sirius, but he couldn't bring himself to do it this time. "Sirius, it's not easier this way. It might be easier some days for you, but you'll always have a nagging that you haven't met your own child. And what about Emma, it's never going to be easier for her to not have you around. She's going to have to work and raise a child now, even when it's really little."

Sirius lay on his bed, thinking over what a brilliant say it had been. First he thought she was going to break up with, then he had got stung by a bee when picking her the roses, now he was going to have a child.

The others went down stairs and left him alone, just like the girls had done to Emma.

It had been four days since Sirius had said he wanted nothing to do with Emma and it was taking it's toll on all of them. It was hard for all of them to have a good time and hang out together when all this was happening.

Emma cried herself to sleep at night. She was worried that all the stress on her was going to give her a miscarriage and that only gave her another reason to freak out. She acted normally in class and her morning sickness was now regularly at night. She hadn't started to "show" yet so people started making rumors about why they had split up.

Sirius and James were angry at each other and every one could tell, yet they spoke to each other in a polite manner, not to stress Emma even more but making her worry that she had broken up one of the closest friendships.

"We have to do something," Kat was telling Ellie on the fourth night while Emma was locked in the bathroom. Lily was downstairs talking to James.

"So after an hour nearly of talking, this is practically all we've said the whole time," Ellie pointed out.

"Well I don't see you giving us any ideas!" Kat exclaimed defensively.

Ellie laughed, "yeah I know. Maybe we could make them sit down and talk to each other about it," Ellie suggested.

"I don't think that's going to be good. I think that can only end in tears," Kat said. "I was maybe thinking we could make them realise how much they used to mean to each other. How much they've been though to make them both realise that they need each other and they've both been through so much," Kat said quickly, trying to speak as fast as her brain was thinking.

"Well if you must know the truth, Kat, we were all thinking the same thing, we just need to know how," Ellie explained.

Kat blushed, "right. How?" she repeated.

"That's the question isn't it?" Ellie said, "how?"  
"Don't ask me how. Maybe we should do that whole thing we did with James and Lily where they didn't know they were on a fixed date together," Kat said happy with the idea.

"I don't think Emma is really looking for a guy at the moment, she's more worried about the baby," Ellie told her. Kat slumped onto the bed.

"I think we have to go back to our first idea," Ellie said.

"Get off me!" Emma and Sirius screamed in unison.

Ellie and Kat's first idea was to lock them in a room together and make them talk to each other in private.

"I'm trying but they pushed me onto you," Emma said.

"Well you weight a ton," he said coldly pushing her off. She gasped, clutching where he had pushed her, right where the baby was.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Maybe we should do what they tell us," he suggested.

"Alright," she said coldly, "you start first."

"The reason I don't want the baby is because it's too much pressure on me –" he was interrupted.

"So when you said you loved me that was nothing? You don't say that to someone if you don't think you might have a future with them," she said softly.

"I did think there was a future with you, but starting a family this young –"

"I didn't want to start a family this young either but it happened like that, ok? I know you don't have to be apart of the child's life that much but please be in it somehow," she pleaded. "I don't want my child to not know it's wonderful father and how he used to be the best boyfriend I had ever had and how I was so pleased to hear I was pregnant because I thought he would understand and be supportive of me and how if he grows up to be anything like his father he will do just fine in this . . ." she stopped, Sirius edged nearer to her.

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

"I understand," she said quietly and stared at the floor.

Sirius laughed, "no, I mean I'm sorry for making your life hell over the past few days. Is it still ok if I'm the baby's father?"

Emma looked up and smiled at him, "of course," she said, then stomped on his foot hard, "but first you have to agree on something," she said.

"Anything."

"You have to be my slave for the whole of my very long pregnancy," she said happily.

"Ok, but you have to do something for me," he said grinning.

"Hmm, ok, fine, what is it?"  
"You have to marry me," he said softly.

She laughed, "I just thought you said 'marry me', sorry, what was it you really said?"

It was his turn to laugh. "That's what I did say."

"Are you serious!" she screamed a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Black," he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, you said am I serious, and I thought 'yeah, I'm Sirius, so I said Black, like my last name?"

"Oh, I get it now. Of course I'll marry you!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Fantastic, sorry there isn't a ring though, I didn't expect that I would be engaged a couple of hours ago," he said.

"You have to buy me the best ring," she told him, "for putting me through all that, you stupid git."

"Fine, the one you have always wanted, the diamond ring with the sapphires around the edges is for you," he said and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"Me too."

"Riley," Ellie suggested. "For a boy."

"I like George," Emma said.

"What about Albert?" said Kat, bouncing on the couch.

"How about Ryan," Sirius said, Emma told him that if it was a boy it was not going to be named after him, and he had agreed, only on the condition that he got to choose his side of the bridal party.

"I like Alexandra for a girl," Lily said, "I think it's pretty."

"I love it," Emma exclaimed.

"You know you still have seven and a half months to figure out the perfect name," James said.

"You know you still owe me ten galleons," Peter said to James.

"What for?" Sirius asked.


	24. Music

**a/n: sorry about the long wait, hope you enjoy it. Haha, guess what! There's a major cliffie at the end.**

**disclaimer: we don't own harry potter, or the song 'before your love', but I (pinocchio) did write the song that Ellie sings in the music shop.**

**this chapter written by pinocchio**

**Chapter twenty-four.**

**

* * *

**

"James! Don't you understand? She's throwing her life away!" Lily yelled, it was okay though, because they were alone in the head's common room.

"Lils!" James yelled just as loudly, "You have to understand that it is her choice. You don't have a say in the matter!"

"But I don't want her to waste her life! Doesn't she want a career?"

"You told me that she said she wanted to be a stay-at-home-mum. She's happy to have a family, she doesn't want a career."  
"I guess you're right." Lily said, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, they sat down on the couch together,

"Why are you so opposed to starting a family young?" James asked,

"I don't know; I'd want to be like completely sure that the guy I was with, was the one for me."

"So you don't ever want to have kids?"

"That's not what I said. I said I don't want kids yet, I don't want to be tied down till I'm at least twenty-five."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." James said, "I'm absolutely fine."

"You sure?"

"Mm hmm." He said, "I gotta go and have a shower, see ya in a bit Lils."

* * *

James walked up to his room and disappeared from Lily's view, she let out a heavy sigh, was he suggesting something? On the other hand, was she jumping to conclusions again? Were they moving too fast? She had a feeling they were, and it was freaking her out. She needed some space, but how would she tell James? He was the most devoted boyfriend she had ever had, but none of her other boyfriends had been obsessed with her for six years before they went out. Maybe she would have to talk to him about it.

Lily lay down on the common room couch and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"I never lived… I never lived… before your lo-" Ellie stopped, and took her hands off the piano, "Why can't I get that note? Eurgh, this is so frustrating."

She was sitting in the Room of Requirement playing a large grand piano and singing. Ellie and Kat would use the room to teach singing lessons and practice for themselves, none of their friends knew about it though. She played the note one more time and hummed it softly, and tried again,

"I never lived before your- no I'm not going to get it."

"What aren't you going to get?" a voice asked, it was Remus, standing at the door,

"Oh nothing." She blushed; no one knew that she did this each week,

"No, you were playing the piano, I didn't know anyone used this thing, were you singing?"

"Maybe, how did you get in here?"

"Oh, we found this room in fourth year, and I saw you coming in about an hour ago, so I walked back and forth, thinking of trying to get in to the same room as you were,"

"Smart."

"Yeah." He said, "Why were you singing?"

"That's how I get my money, younger kids pay me and Kat to give them singing lessons."

"And you sing yourself?"

"Yeah, I write a little too."

"You do?" he asked,Ellie nodded, "Will you play one for me?"

"I don't know. I've never played them for anyone. I'll think about it."

"Oh okay. Anyway, the reason I came was to tell you that we're going to Hogsmeade. Want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there, I have a lesson to teach in ten minutes." She said, looking at her watch.

* * *

Kat, Emma and Lily walked down towards Hogsmeade talking about Emma's pregnancy.

"So, what do you guys think?" Emma asked,

"It's great Em." Kat said enthusiastically,

"Mm, yeah." Lily said, not so enthusiastically, stepping sideways to avoid a large rock,

"What's up Lils?" Kat said,

"Lily's not happy with me for not being cautious, she thinks I should have waited to get pregnant. Nevertheless, it's my decision and I don't want to wait until I'm twenty-five or something to start a family. I know what I'm doing." Emma answered for her, then turning to look Lily right in the eye, she said "The walls of Hogwarts are pretty thin."

"Oh my god." Lily muttered; Kat was walking between them, freaking out. What was she supposed to do in this situation? She was caught in the middle.

It was very awkward, they walked in silence though Kat tried desperately to start conversation, thinking that she would pay anything right now to be in Ellie's place, in the Room of Requirement teaching young Susie Shiner how to sing a scale. Even though the poor child had terrible body odor and a voice like a strangled seagull howling in the rain. Lily prayed silently for the ground would swallow her up, wishing that she hadn't yelled so loud.

"At least I know Kat, Ellie, James and Remus are my friends." Emma said, trying to show her disappointment in her meant-to-be best friend.

"I'm sorry." Lily mumbled,

"Whatever, I'm not one to forgive easily. Let's find Ellie."

* * *

They walked into Honeydukes and found the Marauders, who were coming out from the storeroom under the shop.

"Hey!" Kat said happily, glad as ever to see them,

"Is Ellie here yet?" Remus asked,

"No, she's still with Susie Shiner." Kat says, "The child is mentally deluded. I hate to say it, but after four years of lessons, she's a lost cause."

"Lessons in what?" Sirius asked,

"Singing." Remus answered,

"You teach singing?" Emma asked,

"Yeah, with Ellie. We have been for a few years now."

"Do you get paid?" Sirius asked,

"Yeah. 15 galleons for a one hour lesson."

"Woah, why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked, at the same time as Sirius said, "Can I teach too?"

"That's why." Kat said, "Because we knew _he_ would want to teach, and that is not possible."

"Why not?" Sirius whined,

"Because you suck." James said bluntly,

"No I don't!"

"Have you even heard yourself sing?"

"Of course I have. I am awesome."

"_You_ are the deluded one."

"Whatever." Kat said, let's go shopping!"

The others walked towards the door, but Remus hesitated,

"I'm going to wait for Ellie, you guys go ahead."

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us." Sirius whined,

"Get over it Padfoot." James said,

"I don't want to." Sirius complained,

"Get over it Black." Ellie said, walking towards them,

"Hey Ellie!" James said, the others greeted her happily,

"Hi guys." She said, Kat being the only one without a boyfriend who was in their group was looking very left out. Daniel wasn't able to go to Hogsmeade, because he wanted extra quidditch training for his match against Slytherin the next week.

* * *

"How about we split up?" Ellie suggested, sensing the hostility between Lily and Emma, and Kat's desperation.

"Good idea!" Kat said immediately, "I'll come with you and Remus."

"Okay," Ellie said as they walked off, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't give a shit, as long as we get away from those two!" she said quickly, glancing back at the others, who were splitting up,

"What was that about?" Remus asked,

"Oh, Lily said something to James about Emma not being cautious or whatever and Emma overheard; and I was caught in the middle!"

"Very awkward huh?" Ellie asked,

"Yep!" Kat said, "Where are we going?"

"The music shop!" Ellie said happily,

"Cool, how was Susie Shiner?" Kat asked,

"Oh, she was trying to sing that song, you know 'all by myself?' She couldn't hit any notes, I swear my ear drums almost burst, I think next time I teach her I'll do the silence charm on her, or I'll just take ear plugs."

"Oh god. I feel so sorry for you." Kat sympathized,

"You ought to! But guess what! Her next lesson is on Tuesday next week."

"'Oh no, that's my day."

"You'll survive, let's go."

* * *

They entered the music shop and Ellie waved to the owner standing behind the cash register, "Hey Abe, can I go and see her?"

"You know you can Ellie." He said, smiling to her, she took Remus' hand and pulled him up the stairs, Kat followed.

"I've wantedapiano like this ever since the nun's at the orphanage started teaching me when I first started. It's gorgeous, that's what I use most of the money for, saving up for this. Abe said he'd give me a discount, seeing as I always come to see it every time I come to Hogsemeade."

* * *

She opened a door to reveal a gorgeous black grand piano.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked,

"It's nice." Kat said, "I'm going to go and look at the red one I saw downstairs."

Ellie sat down on the stool and made room for Remus to sit next to her. She put her hands on the keys and started to sing,

'_I silently watch him go by,_

_The one and only, my life, _

_I put on a smile, a disguise, _

_A cover it helps me hide…'_

She went on to sing the song; it was like it wasn't really her. It was like Remus was seeing a different side of her, a softer, less tough side.

"So what did you think?" she asked when she had finished,

"When did you write that?"

"Two years ago."

"What was it about?"

"You, before we started going out."

* * *

"She's being stupid, I never planned on having this baby, but now I wouldn't dream of giving it up." Emma said to Sirius, he nodded like the good boyfriend he was.

* * *

"She's being stupid, but it's her choice, she overheard us talking." Lily said, as they walked out the door of Honeydukes, James' hands full with bags of sweets.

"We were yelling; it wouldn't be hard to overhear." James reasoned,

"Whatever."

"You were being sort of unreasonable."

"I was not."

"Actually you were."

"You're my boyfriend! You're meant to be on my side!" Lily shouted, causing many people to stare at her,

"I am allowed to have my own opinion!" James shouted,

"But when it comes to stuff like this, you are meant to support me!"

"Lily, quiet down, you're causing a scene!"

"I don't care." She shouted, as James grabbed her arm and pulled her into a vacant, old, run-down shop.

"Why won't you see that Emma wants to have this baby, it's not like she meant to get pregnant! You need to understand that!"

"Well, if you're not going to support me!"

"Lily this is ridiculous!"

"Are you calling me ridiculous?"

"Lily! You are being stupid!"  
"So now I'm stupid, am I?"

"That's not what I said, I'm over this Lily." James said, walking out the door, she followed after him at a run, her voice quivered and her eyes watered, "What do you mean?"

"I want some space." He said, and walked off quickly.

A lonely tear ran down Lily's cheek, and that was it. She thought she needed space, and he now that had given it to her; she wasn't so sure she wanted it.

**---**


	25. The new guy

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter. Or a small portion of the song from Bubblegum Crisis.

* * *

**Chapter twenty five**

Ellie, Kat, Emma and Lily were walking down the corridor during a free period. It had been a few days since James had told lily that they needed some space.

"Did you hear about the new exchange student?" Kat asked Ellie.

"Oh, the one from Belgium?" Ellie asked in reply.

"Yeah, but I heard on the grape vine that he's from Australia originally." Kat said.

"Really, it seems strange that there's an exchange this late in the year." Lily said scratching her head.

"That's what I thought, that is until I heard…" Kat whispered as she signaled to the others that she was about to tell them something very private. "I heard that his family is in some sort of secret society, and he was transferred here for his own safety."

"Oh wow! Do you know when he arrives? I can't wait to meet him." Ellie said enthusiastically.

"Hey! You've got a boyfriend." Lily yelled.

"I know, but it will be nice to have another Australian around here, and by that I meant someone else who likes vegemite." Ellie said.

"Right…" Kat replied trailing off.

* * *

There were a few people in the library, but there wasn't any noise. That is until Sirius smacked James over the head.

"I thought Lily told you that you needed a break! Not the other way around!"

"Why'd you hit me?" James said rubbing his head.

"Because you are a stupid git." Sirius said with great satisfaction.

"Ok maybe, but still…."

"Still what, you love the woman, so why do you have to be so gosh dam stubborn?" Sirius said angrily.

"She's just different…her views are very different to mine." James said trying to make Sirius see sense.

"You know what James; sometimes you can be so fucking stupid." Sirius said angrily.

"What me? This coming from someone who hides from his girlfriend just after she tells him that she's pregnant." James said trying to defend himself.

"You didn't just say that!" Sirius said rising form his seat.

"Yeah, I did!" James said also rising from his seat.

Emma came through the door to see her fiancé and one of her best friends punching, kicking and pulling each other's hair.

"What are you two doing?" she screamed, trying to pull them apart. "You stop right now. Don't you dare try and punch him while I'm standing in the middle of you, you might hit my stomach and then you would have to deal with me!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah, cos you're so strong," James teased.

"That's it!" she said loudly and slapped them both, hard on the cheek.

They both stopped and stared at her.

"I am sorry I had to do that, but it was for your own good, and James, you insulted me."

"I'm sorry," James said to Emma and then walked off, he wasn't going to apologize to Sirius right now, he wasn't in the mood.

* * *

"Shit…" Kat whispered to Ellie. They had been spying on James, Sirius and Emma. 

"Come on, we better follow James." Ellie said as she pulled Kat hurriedly towards the corridor.

"Yeah, he's probably going to do something stupid." Kat said.

"James!" Ellie shouted down the corridor. They were running after James. He didn't slow even after they called his name.

"I've got an idea. Accio broom." Kat said as she flicked her wand. Her broom came hurtling towards them. Ellie and Kat jumped on.

They flew threw the corridor. It didn't take long after that to find James. He was talking to a sixth year.

Kat and Ellie jumped off the broom. While Ellie waited for her broom Kat was talking in hushed tones to James.

"Sometimes I wonder how on earth we became friends, but we are, so Ellie and I are going to help you." Kat announced in the same hushed tone.

James nodded his head. He wasn't going to argue with Kat, fighting with her was like hitting a brick wall, pointless and painful.

Just as Kat mounted her broom and pulled James onto it the main entrance doors flew open revealing Dumbledore and the new student Matt.

"Not now…" Ellie said. She really wanted to meet Matt, but she wanted to help James.

"Ah, Just who I was looking for." Dumbledore said.

Ellie lowered her broom to the ground and greeted Dumbledore.

"Hi, you must be Matt. I'm Ellie, and those two are Kat and James." Ellie said holding out her hand.

"It's great to meet you, Dumbledore told me about you."

"Yes, I did, I was just about to come and let you make yourselves acquainted with Mr. Jefferson. But you were all about to go flying, although I am not going to ask where Mr. Potter's broom it. But perhaps you might take Matt with you?" Dumbledore asked very suggestively.

"Um, yeah sure." Ellie said. She signaled for Matt to hop on the back of her broom.

"Hey, thanks." He whispered into Ellie's ear. Ellie blushed. Then she thought of Remus and controlled herself.

* * *

The four of them flew up around to the small island that was situated in the middle of the lake. 

"Alright, here we are. James go and find the tree." Ellie demanded.

James left and walked off into the woodlands in search of a tree.

Matt looked very strangely at the two girls who apparently thought that searching for a tree wasn't weird, especially when there were trees all around them.

"So where are you two from?" Matt asked Kat and Ellie. They had both sat down on the sand.

"Well Kat here was born and breed here in England. But I was raised and born in Australia." Ellie said. Then Kat added.

"When we get back to the castle we'll introduce you to the others. There Sirius, and Emma. They're a couple, emma's pregnant and they're getting hitched. Then there's Peter and Remus. There the other two Marauders. Then there's Lily, James girlfriend." Kat concluded. Ellie shifted nervously when Kat mentioned that Lily was James's girlfriend.

Matt must have seen this nervousness because he then asked, "If Lily is James's girlfriend then why isn't she here?"

Kat found this question slightly personal.

Ellie replied. "They are having some issues. But everyone knows that they'll get over it. They always do."

Kat agreed. They drifted away from the personal conversation and headed into interests and miscellaneous stuff.

When Ellie mentioned that she and Kat were musicians Matt almost fainted.

"I have never heard of such a thing. Isn't that like a muggle thing?"

"No! It's not just a muggle thing. Ellie, summon your guitar please." Ellie zapped her guitar and began to gently strum on the strings.

Kat slowly began to sing.

"I feel your presence whenever you're near, the sadness it melts from my heart. When im all alone I can't go on, I need you with me. Rather than folding and just giving in. I summon your strength in my dreams. Believe in your powers to make all things whole, like the other half of my soul. You give me the strength to go on."

"Ok, I guess I was wrong. But that was a beautiful song. Who wrote it?" Matt asked.

"We did. We wrote it about how so many people are lost and scared, and that they still have the hopes of all those that they love within them." Ellie said. Tears were forming in her eyes. Kat thought that this might be a good time to go and see if James had found the tree yet. She asked Matt to accompany her into the woods.

* * *

As they walked deeper into the small forest Matt asked, "Why exactly are we searching for a tree?"

"I wondered why you took so long to ask. It's not just a tree. It is like a retreat inside a tree. The marauders stumbled across it in first year, now it's just like a special space. We tend to bring people who we think need to be isolated here."

"Why didn't someone else bring him? Why did it have to be you and Ellie?" Matt asked. He was so confused. This was not the kind of first day that he had expected.

"Ellie and I are the best flyers, except for James, but he is in no condition to fly." Kat said.

Lily walked around kicking a pebble around the school grounds; it was a way of getting things of her mind. She was sick of constantly thinking about James and what a jerk she had been toward Emma's private issues. She had no right to butt into her life like that and question what she was doing with her life.

* * *

"Lonely?" A voice came from behind her; Lily spun around quickly and found Emma, in her jogging clothes standing in a pregnant woman stance; one leg forward and one hand rested gently on her stomach.

"I guess," she shrugged. "It's just me and a pebble."

"Well it's just me and my stomach," Emma laughed, "can I walk with you?"

"Sure." Lily said quietly, "no offence but aren't pregnant people meant to lie around eating and bossing people around?"

"None taken," Emma said quickly, "no, that's in the later stages of pregnancy, so you better start preparing yourself now!" she joked.

Lily laughed with her, and then stopped suddenly. "Look, Emma, I am sorry about what happened, I didn't have a right to tell you about your life and what to do with it."

Emma looked at Lily, she was right, and how could she stay mad at her. Emma didn't even know how she had survived so long without Lily.

"I'm sorry too, it was stupid, let's forget about it," she said.

"Now there are two things left to do on my agenda," Lily said a few minutes later, "number one, make Sirius and James become friends again and two get back together with James."

Emma smiled at her best friend. "I think I can help you with both of those."

After there little chat by the lake Emma and Lily wandered aimlessly around the corridors when they came across the statue of the one eyed witch. Emma looked at Lily. They mutually agreed that they needed to get out of the school grounds.

"Should we go and check out Frida's?" Lily asked.

Emma nodded excitingly. Frida's was this little café that was hidden in one of the back streets of Hogsmeade.

As they walked into Frida's they heard the strangest noises coming from the kitchen.

"What in the land of England's name is that?" Emma asked trying to peak into the kitchen.

"I don't really want to find out…" Lily said. The two of them turned to leave, but as they reached for the door handle a rather plump woman yelled there names.

"Ah Emma! Lily! What a wonderful surprise. I wasn't expecting either of you today. I was just teaching the cook how to decapitate a hotfoot." Frida signaled for the two girls to take a seat. She gave them some menus and a pot of tea.

Emma was laughing so hard by now, although lily just sat there very confused.

"That is the all time strangest lady in the entire universe." Emma announced.

"I still don't understand why we come here?" Lily said confused.

"Because I find her soo amusing!" Said Emma.

* * *

Kat and Matt entered the tree. (A/N I never ever thought I'd write that sentence.)

"James!" Kat yelled.

Suddenly James appeared from underneath the stair case.

"Someone else is here! I can feel it!" James said sneakily like a spy.

"James don't be ridiculous, only you, the rest of the marauder's, the girls, and matt know about this place!" Kat exclaimed.

"Right and I've only been here for a day, so I haven't told anyone." Matt added.

"Then it can only be Sirius or Remus…" James said. Then he ran ferociously around the basement trying to find them.

"Kat…" A voice whispered from behind the toilet door.

Kat and Matt turned around and were confront with Sirius.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kat asked quietly, but very seriously.

"I came here because I thought I'd be alone, but I guess you had the same idea. Bet you could get acquainted nicely with the newbie here. Oh by the way, I'm Sirius Black, Hogwarts hottie." Sirius said.

"Yeah, this is Matt. Oh and by the way, Sirius here is one of the most up him self people I have ever met."

"Me, up my self? I would never do such a thing. But what about you miss everyone's in love with me?" Sirius said in a lad de da voice.

"Oh shut up, this is not the place for one of our your horse is smaller than my horse games!" Kat said. Matt was standing there very confused. He was trying to figure out if they were being serious, or if this was just one of those things they did.

Sirius must have known what Matt was thinking as he responded by saying, "Don't worry Matt, we do this all the time."

Kat nodded in agreement then said, "Go and talk to James."

Sirius grumbled then walked off to find James.

In the mean time Kat and Matt left to go back to the castle with Ellie. When they arrived back on the small beach Matt asked Ellie a question.

"If we take the brooms, how do James and Sirius get back?"

"They'll find a way, but they'll probably swim I guess." Ellie said seriously. Matt looked mysteriously at her.

"When she says swim, she only means to that small island over there." Kat said pointing to a secluded island. "There's a tunnel under one of the rocks that should take them back to the castle." Ellie added.

Matt nodded.

"Listen Dude, you're stupid!" Sirius said to James. "But no the less man, we made a pact here seven years ago." Sirius stopped to make sure that they were in the right spot. "We agreed that we would never fight because of a chick. And we can't break this pact."

"I guess." James said shrugging.

"Mates?" Sirius said holding out his wand.

"Mates!" James agreed clicking Sirius's wand.

"What do you say we get out of here and go eat something?" Sirius suggested.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." James agreed.

**

* * *

That's it! Love Kat!**

**Review!**


	26. NEWTS start and baby news

A/N: Oh my goodness, I am so sorry this took so long to update! I want to let everyone know that this story is going to end in five or so chapters, and we will definitley do a sequal but we're nto sure when we are going to start it, as year nine is so busy at the moment!

Chapter written by: beachbabe12 and is dedicated to George and Ringo, who hardly ever get mentioned.

* * *

Everything was back to normal, it had been a few weeks since Matt had arrived and he had settled in with the group.

He was average smartness with an interest for Transfiguration, so he fitted in well with the Marauders. The only problem was that he wasn't one of them, so when the Marauders went out as a group he was stuck with the girls, which, sometimes he found embarrassing when they started talking about "girls stuff".

This was another occasion. The Marauders had gone out to do some secret "Maraudering" business.

'I'm going to have a talk with Madame Pomfrey tomorrow,' Emma said happily, surrounding her were piles of books on both pregnancy and DADA.

'What about, is there something wrong with the baby?' Kat asked, she was studying Transfiguration.

'Oh no.' Emma laughed, 'Sirius and I want to find out the sex of the baby,' she told them. 'We can't wait six more months.'

'Most people don't want to know these days,' Lily said not looking up from _Advanced Ancient Runes_, 'I think it's good that you want to know.'

'I still have no idea what I want to call the baby, that's another reason why we want to find out, so we can narrow down some names.'

'How are the marriage preparations going?' Matt asked her.

She blushed at the thought of it and couldn't help but smile, 'I am so under control that I'm actually ahead of my schedule.' And with that she pulled out a huge folder filled with notes and pictures from under the couch. 'See?'

'Cool,' Ellie said, 'now when are we going to know who is a bridesmaid and who is a maid of honor?'

Lily laughed, 'always straight to the point, Ellie.'

'That's me.'

'You will tomorrow,' Emma said, laughing too. 'It is actually the only thing I'm behind on. It was meant to be done last week according to _Witch Bride, _but I can't decide.'

'What about the groomsmen?' Kat asked.

'Sirius told me on the day he proposed that James was his best man and Remus and Peter were the groomsmen.'

They all laughed, 'typical Sirius.'

'Have you seen anyone you like yet, Matt?' Emma asked Matthew, who looked slightly embarrassed about being the only one not in the bridal party.

'Not yet,' he said, not meeting anyone's eye.

'I could set you up with one of my single friends?' Emma suggested.

Ellie opened her mouth in pretend shock, 'you have single friends? I thought you'd set them all up?' she said mocking a surprised tone.

'Well,' Emma said shaking her head, 'there are a couple that I haven't done yet and I think this would be the perfect opportunity. Let's see, do you like the sound of Layla or Olivia better?'

'Olivia,' he said quickly.

'Good choice if I may say so,' Lily said giggling; she had never really liked Layla because she had dated James once and was really mean to him.

There was a silence and you could tell everyone was thinking about getting James and Lily back together some how.

'Why is this?' Mat asked, not knowing.

'Nothing important,' Ellie butted in, 'you just made the right choice, that's all.'

* * *

'Hey Olivia,' Emma said cheerfully as she passed her friend in the corridor.

'Hey Em, what's up? Wait, before you say anything could you do me a favor?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Emma said puzzled.

'Can you set me up with Matt?' she said, glancing around to see if anyone was listening.

'I think I can,' Emma said, putting on a face as if to say 'why hadn't I thought of that?'

'Thanks. What did you want to say?'

'Nothing really important,' Emma said, bouncing to catch up with Sirius.

'Bye!' Olivia waved.

* * *

Ellie and Matt were alone in the Common Room. Emma and Sirius were out discussing wedding plans in the room of requirement, Kat and Lily were having a girl's night with a few other friends from Ancient Runes and James, Remus and Peter had decided to clean out the kitchens by eating everything.

'Why aren't you going out with any of your friends?' Matt asked Ellie, they decided they were going to study as the NEWTS were coming up in a week.

'I am with my friend,' she answered back and smiled at him.

He smiled back and went back to his work.

Kat and Daniel came back a few minutes later and sat with them, no one really wanted to be out when they could be studying for this crucial exam. Except Emma, she was more focused on what colour the napkins were that she missed out on an hours worth of studying. Sirius was getting sick of it as he wanted to be an Auror and you needed top marks for that so her made a deal with her that he would come to a weekly meeting to discuss the wedding, and that was today.

'What are you guys studying?' Kat asked, she was getting out her _Defense Against the Dark Arts Advanced_.

'Same as you are,' Ellie said, noticing what she was getting out.

Kat turned to talk to Matt but she noticed he was staring at Ellie.

'Matt, you are so lucky; you don't have to do these exams!' Kat said, ignoring the fact that he wasn't paying any attention to her.

It was a couple of seconds before he noticed that Kat was talking to him, he hurriedly said, 'yeah,' and went back to doing his homework.

* * *

Sirius sat nervously on the end of a Hospital Wing bed as he watched Emma talk calmly to Madame Pomfrey. She was explaining that they wanted to know the sex of the baby and that she would be back for a regular check up every two weeks.

'Has Sirius been good to you?' he heard Pomfrey ask her.

She smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, he's done everything right, and trust me, I'd let him know if he wasn't.'

Sirius smiled in spite of himself at her response.

It was about half an hour later until they left the Hospital Wing, beaming at the news. They were going straight back to the Common Room to wait until everyone was there.

* * *

'Oh you should call him something like really strong,' Lily said excitedly. She was bouncing up and down next to her best friend.

'Well, actually, it's down to two names,' Sirius told them all.

'What are they?' Matt asked curiously. He was sitting next to Ellie, and on the other side of her was Remus, she looked comfortable having two boys next to her.

'Riley or Ryan,' Emma said proudly.

'I know this is a weird question but what was the name going to be if it was a girl?'

Emma looked at Sirius, 'we didn't know,' he answered for her. They both knew, quite well, what they were going to call the baby if it was a girl. But they were planning to have more kids, and they didn't want anyone stealing their name.

'Now,' Ellie said, clapping her hands together, 'who is going to be the maid oh honor?'

'Oh ok, about that, can I talk to you guys – alone?'

All the boys left, muttering their annoyance.

'Ellie, will you be my maid of honor?' she asked. 'I am so sorry to you guys,' she turned to Kat and Lily.

They smiled warmly at her, 'it's ok, we understand.'

Ellie stood up and hugged her, 'I'd love to.'

Emma started to cry, 'oh I wish this silly boy would stop making me cry, but I'm so excited!'

'So um, Em? Are we going to be bridesmaids?' Kat asked her, blushing slightly.

'Of course you are!' she cried. 'Silly me, forgetting to tell you.'

* * *

Ellie trudged into the Girls Dormitory later on in the week. 'Why did I say yes to being her maid of honor?'

'Because she's your best friend,' Lily reminded her, not looking up from her book on Transfiguration, the exams were in three days.

'She's making me go to these stupid meetings where we discuss where people are to sit and what we should serve as finger food.'

'It's Emma,' Kat said, trying to be helpful, 'her wedding has to be big.'

* * *

'I am so nervous,' Lily said, clinging on to Kat as she stood outside the Great Hall, ready for her first exam, Ancient Runes.

Emma was with Isy and Hannah in Divination and James, Sirius, Peter and Ellie were in Care for Magical Creatures.

Matt was reading up in his room and Remus stood next to Kat, concentrating in trying to remember something he forgotten the minute he had to leave and make his way to the Exam Room.

'Tell me about it,' Kat said and turned away to try and do some last minutes study in her head. It was no use; the teacher came, and called them in.

'Turn over your pages . . . . now!' the examiner said and the NEWTS had now begun.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter is like all about the NEWTS and stuff like that.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, you don't know how much we appriciate all of them!


	27. Pregnancy for dummies

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, it maybe a bit pointless but it's only cos' I (pinocchio) am very hyper because it's my birthday on Tuesday...**

**chapter written by pinocchio.**

**Chapter twenty-seven**

* * *

"Ah! Get him away from me!" Sirius screamed, running up the stairs to the girls dorm, and sliding down miserably,

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Thomas Winterbury asked,

Sirius screamed again, crawling up against the wall and shielding his eyes from the sight that was Thomas. He was a boy in sixth year, he had dark skin and blue eyes and he was bald, because he had shaved his head. The portrait hole opened and Ellie walked in,

"Hey Tom!" she called, waving to him, "Black, why are you over there in the corner?"

"He…him…ah!" he whimpered,

"What did you do?" she demanded,

"I didn't do anything, he was sitting at the table, and I walked in looking for Remus and he started screaming!"

"Oh my god." Ellie said, her eyes traveling up to his head, "I know what it is. Your head."

"My head?"

"Yes, you recently shaved your head right?"

"A few hours ago, it was a dare." He said, still very confused. Sirius was still crying in the corner,

"Sirius has peladophobia."

"Peladophobia?"

"Yeah, fear of bald people, so you might wanna steer clear of him for a while." Ellie laughed, Thomas nodded and walked quickly up to his dorm.

"Get up Black." She said, offering him her arm, he took it and she pulled him up, "Geez Black, you weigh a lot!"

"Hey! I am just retaining my water!"

"Geez, you deserve more credit than we give you." She said,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm shocked you actually know the word retain!" she laughed, and then added, "Come on, everyone is in the Great Hall."

* * *

Ellie and Sirius walked down the Great Hall and sat down near the rest of their group. Ellie sat with Remus and Sirius next to Emma; Matt walked in after them and sat close to Ellie, which Remus found very inappropriate. No one else was in the Hall because it wasn't a mealtime, they were all out on the grounds or in the castle somewhere.

"Where are Lily and James?" Sirius asked,

"No idea." Kat said,

"James is sulking in Hagrid's cottage and Lily is in the library." Matt filled him in,

"Alright. I'm hungry!" Sirius said, and immediately several plates of food appeared before him, he squealed like a little girl and dug into the food.

"I am so sick of Lily and James being split up, it's dividing the whole group." Emma said suddenly,

"I have a question." Matt said, "Why did they break up?"

"Who knows? It's all so complicated, I'm so over it." Ellie said,

"We have to get them back together." Kat announced,

"Thank you captain obvious." Sirius said sarcastically,

"How are we going to do that?" Remus said, "Lily's as stubborn as Ellie and it is so hard to get James to cooperate."

"Hey! I'm not stubborn!" Ellie said,

"Yes you are!" Kat said,

"No I'm not!"

"Ellie, you are." Emma told her,

"Fine, just a little bit thought." She said,

"Anyone got any ideas?" Matt asked, trying to get back on topic,

"Nope." Sirius said,

"I got one!" Ellie said,

"What?"

"Let's lock them in a broom closet!"

"So over-used." Sirius said, with a gay twang,

"Exactly! That's why it will easily work!" Ellie said, "Sirius, you just sounded so gay."

"It does sound like a good idea." Kat agreed,

"And it's the only idea we've got." Remus said,

"So it's settled! We're going to lock them in a closet."

"Oh my god!" Emma gasped, covering her mouth and running from the room,

"I better go and help her." Sirius sighed, and then said knowingly "Morning sickness."

"Life's a bitch!" Ellie said happily,

"Yep, come on Remus."

"What? I'm not coming to watch and listen to your girlfriend retch."

"Yes you are. How do you expect me to walk?"

"With you legs!"

"No, I hurt them when I was hiding from the scary bald boy."

"I'm not even going to ask for an explanation." Remus said getting up from his seat, "I'll just come."

Sirius and Remus walked off, Sirius complaining and limping the whole way.

"I'm going to go and find Dan, I want to give him his birthday present." Kat announced, skipping gaily out of the hall; leaving just Ellie and Matt.

"That was a really great idea." Matt said,

"Thanks."

"I don't think you're stubborn."

"Everybody knows I am, I can be a bitch!" she laughed,

"I've never seen you be a bitch."

"Well, you will one day."

"I like you Ellie."

"I like you too."

"No Ellie, I _like_ you."

"Oh, thanks… I think."

"Sorry, I guess I freaked you out." He said, "I know you're with Remus, I am so jealous of him."

"Yeah, well I don't really know what to say."

"Say you'll go out with me."

"No, I can't say that. I have a boyfriend, we're one of the only couples who hasn't broken up a million times; and I want it to stay that way."

* * *

"All this pregnancy stuff, it's so confusing. I never know how to react to her!" Sirius complained,

"You are so pathetic!" Remus said, they had just left the Gryffindor tower after Emma throwing a stiletto shoe at Sirius' head, while yelling at him to get out and leave her alone, "She's having mood swings, it's perfectly normal."

"I don't understand any of it."

"Come with me."

Sirius limped behind Remus the whole way to the library. Remus went straight to a certain section about magical families.

"Where is it?" he said to himself, "Someone must have taken it, hang on a second."

"Moony, are you talking to yourself?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes."

"Then solve your own problem." Remus said,

"I'm fine, talk to yourself all you want!"

"I found it!" Remus cried, pulling a book out from the shelf,

"Pregnancy for dummies?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Yep."

"I'm not a dummy!"

"Not at all." Remus said,

"Good." Sirius said, not picking up on the sarcasm, "How did you know about this book?"

"I read it a few months ago."

"Why? Do you and Ellie have some plans?"

"What? No, Ellie doesn't…"

"Right." Sirius said, "Moving on! Let's see."

Sirius opened the book to a random page and began to read, he scanned over a few lines and with a shocked expression he shoved the book back at Remus, "Nothing!" He shouted, "I repeat, nothing is coming out of my uterus!"

He received for himself a number of strange looks from other people in the library; Remus shoved the book back at Sirius and hissed, "You must have forgotten, no one knows about Emma's pregnancy! She will kill you if anyone finds out, and the last thing you need is some crazy pregnant witch trying to murder you!"

"Oh yeah." He said quietly,

"And you don't have a uterus!"

"Why not?"

"It's only a guys thing!"

"Why don't I have one? Why do the girls get one and I don't?"

"I am _so_ not having this conversation with you."

* * *

Ellie followed James down the hallway towards the broom closet on the fourth floor of the castle, as soon as he reached the closet, Ellie called out to him.

"Hey James!"

"Hey Andrews what's up?" James stopped outside the closet and turned around to see her,

"Must you call me that?"

"Yep! So, what do you need?"

"Well, I was thinking we ought to get in some extra practice for the next quidditch match against Slytherin."

"Our next match is against Hufflepuff, and then Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, whatever. Kat's going to meet us on the pitch."

"But I just saw her on her way to Dumbledore's office."

"Yeah… well she wants him to come and play with us."

"Doesn't he have a bad hip?"

"Yeah, we have magic for a reason James."

"I don't have a key for the closet."

"I do!" Ellie said happily, holding up a golden key and stuffing it into the lock,

"Why do you want me to play so bad?"

"Cos' I'm bored and I haven't spent time with my good friend James in a long time!"

"There is something up with you Andrews, you seem happier than usual."

"Hey look! It's your Dreamer!" she chirped, pointing to James' broom, "What a surprise!"

"It's always in that space."

"Whatever." She said, pushing him further into the closet and pulling the door shut, locking it quickly. She slipped the key into her pocket and then left to finish the rest of the plan.

* * *

"How is this going to work?" Kat asked, unsurely,

"Like Emma, Lily has an independency problem, well most of the time, unless she's being stubborn. Anyway, Emma's in the hospital wing having an ultrasound, and we'll tell Lils that we're going to go into Hogsmeade via the passage by the portrait of Ernestine."

"Oh no, not her."

"The creepy gay one?" Ellie asked, "Been there, done that."

"She tried it with you?"

Ellie nodded, "Let's go find Lily, she's bound to come with us, she hates being alone."

* * *

They found her sitting in the common room with Sirius. They were sitting by the fire and having an argument.

"It's so unfair, why can't I have yours?" Sirius whined,

"Because I want to have kids one day!" Lily shouted,

"You are being so unreasonable."

"No, you are. This is like me asking if I can have your penis or something!"

"There's no way I am giving you the little Major."

"It is so creepy that you named it."

"Please! Tell me why I can't have one."

"Because, it's not the way you're supposed to be!" Lily argued, "Besides, do you really want a period every month? Cos' if you have a uterus, that's what you'll get!"

"Is that where girls go crazy and turn into monsters every month?"

"Yep."

"No thanks!" Sirius said,

"Hey Sirius, doesn't Emma have an ultrasound right now?"

"Oh shit!" Sirius jumped up from his seat and ran from the common room. Then Ellie and Kat turned to Lily.

"Lils, Kat and I are going to Hogsmeade, wanna come?" Ellie asked,

"Not really."

"You'll be left here on your own." Kat said,

"Alright, let's go."

"And you're not coming out until you solve this problem!" Ellie shouted as Kat locked the door of the broom closet,

"That was so much fun." Kat said, and then added, "We'll come back in a few hours."

* * *

"Hello!" Peter shrieked in Kat's ear, making her freak out, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, geez Pettigrew, we haven't seen you in ages." Ellie said,

"Well, I went nutso! So I went to Mungos for Mad people."

"I don't think that's the proper title Pettigrew." Kat said, slipping thekey back into her pocket,"Did you really go nuts?"

"No. But I think someone spiked my pumpkin juice!" he laughed loudly.

* * *

**A/N: Please review... it can be my birthday present!**


	28. Fuckily fuckily clocks & Rashes

Chapter twenty eight

**Written by pretty.little.happy.princess. BTW I thought you should all no I am no longer writing story's accept this one.

* * *

**

"AH!" Screamed Emma from inside her walk in wardrobe.

"What's wrong?" Lily said as she poked her head in from behind the bathroom door.

"I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS FUCKED UP FUCKING SHIT ANYMORE. I CAN'T HANDLE FUCKING NEWTS! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS WHOLE FUCKING WEDDING THING. AND NOW I'VE GOT A FUCKING BUMP!" Emma screamed at Lily who was now standing with her jaw wide open. A few minutes silence followed this tantrum, before Lily broke it by saying, "Emma, you can handle NEWTS, you can handle the wedding, and no fence, but the bump has been there for a month or so now…"

"I KNOW THAT! But I just didn't realize how big it's been getting." Emma said. Lily walked over to Emma and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok." She said comfortingly.

"I no, it's just the bloody hormones." Emma whispered into Lily's fiery red hair.

* * *

Later that day Sirius, Remus and Kat were sitting outside by the lake. Sirius was doing some more reading of pregnancy for dummies, Remus was staying close by to ensure that nobody heard Sirius ranting and raving, and Kat was busy reading over some of her potions notes as there next newt was potions.

"My bones are stretching?" Sirius said confusingly as he held the pregnancy for dummies book upside down.

"No Sirius, Emma's bones are stretching." Remus said shaking his head. Remus didn't particularly want another repeat of the whole 'why don't I have a uterus?' thing.

"Then why does it keep telling me that my bones are stretching?" Sirius asked sounding very confused.

"It thinks that you're a pregnant woman." Remus said continuing to shake his head.

"Right, im so confused. This is confusing. Why is this confusing? And why is Kat laughing?" Said Sirius as he looked intriguingly over to Kat who was laughing so hard that it looked as if she would wet herself.

"It's just these notes, there so damn funny." Kat said as she giggled louder.

Remus and Sirius looked to each other with great looks of confusion.

"Kat, there potions notes, how can they be funny?" Remus bravely asked.  
When Remus asked that Kat threw her book at them and said, "Read it for yourselves."

Remus and Sirius scrolled down the page, as they read they also began to laugh.

"This isn't funny…" Sirius said as he continued to laugh.

"Then why are we laughing?" Remus rhetorically asked.

"I must have managed to spill some laughter potion on it a while back." Kat said.

"How long till it wears off?" Sirius asked.

"About a minute for me, but I don't know about you two." Kat replied. After this comment she stood up, straightened her belt that was hanging lazily over her black skirt.

"If you see Emma, then can you tell her that I'll meet her at Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah sure. Right oh, well I'll catch you later!" Kat said as she frolicked off towards the castle.

"Is it me, or has exams made her weirder?" Remus said as the giggles wore off.

"It's not just her Moony; it's every single chick around this place. Promise me Moony, that if I ever end up like that you'll zap me." Sirius said as he stood up.

Remus grabbed his hand, shook it and said, "Deal."

* * *

"Fuckily, fuckily fuck, the fuck ran up the clock. Fuckily Fuck!" Emma sang as she screamed, ranted and raved at every single soul in the common room. Ellie stared nervously at her before she said, "Em, I need to go to the hospital wing, can you come?"

"Ok!" Emma yelled as she skipped towards the porthole. Ellie followed her, but just as they began to walk down the stairs Kat screamed.

Emma and Ellie looked at each other, then began to run towards were they heard the scream come from. They hurdled form stairwell to stairwell when finally they reached Kat who was standing next to Matt. They were outside a broom closet.

"What's wrong?" Emma and Ellie asked as they puffed in unison.

"We did it!" Matt said as he tried to hold Kat up.

"What's wrong with Kat?" Emma asked as she prodded Kat with her index finger.

"Well when we locked them in there Lily sort of put a charm on Kat…and I couldn't open the door to the closet, so…" Matt answered as he dropped Kat clumsily on the marble floor. Emma gave a small squeak as Kat's body clunked on the ground.

"So basically the situation is that Lily and James are stuck in a closet, and we can't get them out, even if we wanted to. Kat has had some weird Lily charm thing that only Lily knows, and for some reason Remus and Sirius have missed this entire thing!" Ellie concluded.

"Well that's all fine, but WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOCK US IN HERE!" Yelled James from inside the closet.

"Because you are both stubborn and refuse to see that you belong together, so you're in there till you work something out!" Emma said as she attempted to lift Kat off the floor.

"Well this isn't working…" Emma said, then added, "I'll go and find Sirius and Remus." As Emma began to waddle off to the quidditch pitch.

"Matt, you stay here. I'm going to go with Emma." Ellie said as she jogged after Emma. Ellie jogged instead of ran because Kat was always saying that there's no point in running because the place you're going to will still be there, and then she would add that running only ruins your hair.

Matt scratched his head; he had an extremely confused look on his face.

Lily then said form inside the closet, "How's Kat?"

"Depends, what did you do to her?" Matt asked lily.

"That's just it, the door slammed before I could even say the incantation."

"So you didn't do this to her?" Matt asked.

"No!" Lily said.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Matt asked as both he and Lily began to hyperventilate.

"I don't know. Oh Gosh! What's wrong! Let us out! We need to be out! I need to get away form James!" Lily screamed as she tried to bash the door down with her own hands.

"Don't bother Lily, if magic can't open it, then what chance have you got with those little delicate hands?" James said calmly.

"What do you expect me to do then?" Lily said as she plunked back down

"Sit yourself down over there, and wait for once in your life." James huffed out.

"Oh, and what is that suppose to mean?" Lily asked sounding offended.

"It means that everything you do is always impulsive, you never think anything out." James said as he began to stroke the mop that had fallen onto his lap.

"ME? Impulsive? Jeez, James Potter, I do not believe that you just accused me of being IMPULSIVE! Especially when you, the King of Impulses just started stroked a mop." Lily said in a huff.

James looked slightly taken back, "You just proved my point… though not by what you said, but by how you said it. Lily, you never think anything through, especially what you want to say, but there is something that you can't stand more than your opinion being ignored. Lily, you can't stand the fact that I found a flaw in you, you can't stand that the tables have turned. And most of all, you can't stand not being wanted." James said quietly, but the way he said it made a small silver tear drop out of Lily's emerald green eyes.

"James…"Lily whispered as she slid down the wall. "I'm sorry. I no I have flaws, I no that, but I never really wanted you to see them."

"Lily, I only see them when you point them out. Because you are my Lily Pily, you are the fiery girl I fell in love with. Though you frustrate me, I do still love you." James said softly into the mop. Lily now had several silver tears dropping form her eyes.

* * *

Outside of the closet Matt stood with his ear pressed against the door. Then, he heard a loud scream, and the sound of running foot steps. As matt peered his head around the corner he spotted Sirius and Remus running towards them, with Ellie and Emma slowly jogging behind. As they approached, Matt waved his hands to represent to them that they should shut there pie holes. They saw this signal as a good sign and began to tip toe towards the door. When Ellie and Emma arrived they all pressed there ears against the door, but all they could here were some quiet moans and whimpers. Ellie looked back and forward to the others, within a few seconds they all realized what was happening, and they jumped away form the door. As they jumped Sirius tripped over Kat. 

"Oh, what are you doing there Kat? Unusual place to fall asleep." He said poking at her nose.

"Ah, I almost forgot, Lily said that she didn't cast a spell. So something else random must have happened to Kat." Matt said.

"Right-on…well Kat seems to always pass out, so maybe we should just drag her to the hospital wing, just to make sure it isn't anything serious." Emma suggested. They all nodded, and began to drag her to the hospital wing.

"What about Lily and James?" Remus asked.

"Oh, doesn't worry, that door automatically swing's open at midday and midnight." Ellie said.

"Ok, see you later Lily and Prongsies don't have too much fun without me!" Sirius yelled at the door.

* * *

As they all arrived at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, and ran towards them. "What's happened to her this time?" She asked as she levitated Kat onto one of the near by beds. 

"She sort of just collapsed." Matt said.

"Has she been acting out of the ordinary lately?" asked madam Pomfrey.

At this Sam, Andy and Dan ran in whilst yelling and screaming.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" Madam Pomfrey screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I HAVE A RASH!" Dan screamed. At this Ellie and Sirius started laughing so hard that they looked as if they would wet themselves.

"WHAT? ME TOO!" yelled Sam.

"ME THREE!" yelled Andy.

Madam Pomfrey shifted very uneasily before asking in a soft tone, "Where exactly are these, hem rashes?"

Dan looked from Sam to Andy before saying, "Well you no that place, down there, where the sun don't shine? Well that's where mine is." Dan said nervously.

Madam Pomfrey then asked if Sam's and Andy's were also in that place. They both nodded. By now everyone accept Remus was on the ground in stitches.

Remus looked at the others and said, "Guys, it's just an STD!"

"Hey, could an STD have caused Kat's issue?" Emma asked as she sat up.

"No, most certainly not." Madam Pomfrey said definitely, and then she continued. "Miss Ann recently came to see me after she had been feeling nauseous and as she was constantly fatigued I ran some tests. But I haven't got them back yet, and as for these gentlemen they basically just have a case of Testicular Rash caused by having something in the groin area for too long." Ellie and Sirius then fell on the ground again in laughter.

"She's talking about a broomstick." Matt said simply. Sirius and Ellie looked at each other, and began laughing again.

Everyone had gone back to the common room after a while, except Kat who was still out of it. As they all sat there discussing those weird things Kat stormed into the common room singing 'Sex Bomb' and thrusting her hips.

"What the hell?" Emma said confusedly to Sirius who was laughing extremely hard at Kat's antics.

"So your ok then Kat?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, except I have an illness called Lymphocyte." She said excitedly.

"What is it….?" Ellie asked.

"Well basically, im addicted to sex!"

**

* * *

THANK YOU!**

**LOVE Kat! **


	29. Leading up to graduation

'Well, basically, I'm addicted to sex!' said Kat.

Everyone was silent for what seemed to be an age. No one looked at each other and suddenly people found the floor rather interesting.

Sirius had a thoughtful face, 'I think I have that too,' he said, breaking the silence.

'Is their any way that this baby's father isn't Sirius'?' Emma said quietly, meaning it to herself, but every one heard.

Everyone wanted to laugh, really bad, but no one knew whether Kat was joking or being perfectly serious.

'Hello? Is anyone going to say anything? Like telling me what they are going to do to help me with this disease?' Kat asked, slightly annoyed.

'We could help each other,' Sirius started, 'since we both have the disease. We could both do it when ever one of us needs it. How bout that?' he said, looking at Kat.

'Um, well . . . I don't know whether Emma would like it,' she said, looking at her floor, where everyone was still looking at from before.

'Sirius, I'm fine with it, go do it all the time with my best friend while I have our baby,' she said sounding extremely sarcastic.

He looked embarrassed and kissed her on the cheek, trying to reassure her that it wouldn't happen. He flashed her his gorgeous smile and she kissed him back.

'So you're serious Kat?' Ellie said.

'Yeah, of course I am,' she said nodding along to every word she said.

Everyone looked at each other and then hugged Kat.

'We're there for you,' everyone said and went off to the Common Room. They all had to do some study and Emma wanted to read some over her notes on her wedding preparations which she was actually ahead of her schedule.

'You should be a wedding planner,' James commented when she pulled out her folder.

'I know,' she said confidently, 'that's what I'm planning to be.'

Sirius turned around. 'What? You told me you were going to be a stay-at-home-mum, in fact that's what you've been telling everyone.'

'Come on Sirius, do you really expect women these days, in the wizarding world to do nothing and just looking after their kids. It's either that or a caterer. I love to cook so I think that would be good.'

He sat down next to her, 'but I thought you loved the fact that you were going to devote yourself entirely to our kids.'

'I did, and that's still one of my choices but what am I going to do when their all at Hogwarts and it's just me and you?'

'I understand. Anyway, so your going to make a witch bridal planner?' he asked her.

'No a muggle one,' she said in a definite voice.

'You're going to work with muggles?' James and Sirius said at the same time.

She shrugged them off and continued with her work. 'Shouldn't you be studying James and not listening into private conversations?' she asked coldly.

'Sorry,' he muttered and went on to study the Potions exam he had to sit, which was the next exam.

'Tomorrow is Monday and we have Potions, Em,' Kat said to her, trying hard to make her study a little.

'Kat I can see what your doing and I do appreciate it but I need to go to Uni and get a business degree so I can set up my own.'

'Aren't you going to study a little bit incase you want to save you kid from something that has to do with a potion?' she asked stupidly.

'Um . . . no, not really.'

'I give up, Sirius you try,' Kat said loudly.

'I can hear you Katherine, but I don't really need your help,' she paused, 'or Sirius' for that matter, I just want to do this and it would be even better if you could leave me alone.'

Lily butted in, 'Em come on she's only looking out for you.'

She sighed, picked up all her bridal magazines and walked out the door shouting that she was going for a walk.

Ellie sighed even louder and sat next to Matt. 'Pregnant women are annoying, aren't they?'

He laughed and gently nudged her playfully. She shrieked happily and nudged him back.

'I was only joking,' she laughed.

He laughed back, grinning, 'I know.'

Remus watched from the other side of the room, not concentrating on his Potions study. He was worried that something was going on with them. But then he doubted it, the two closest couples he knew started out in fights and arguments. Sirius and Emma hated each other, well that's what they said anyway and James and Lily, maybe just Lily, hated James.

He shrugged it off and continued his work, ignoring the giggles and shrieks.

'Do you think we're going to end up like Em and Sirius?' Lily asked James, trying to ignore Ellie and Matt.

'Yeah,' James answered, 'except I don't think you'll be pregnant now and I think you'll be asking Emma to organise our wedding as you'll be so stressed otherwise.'

Lily laughed and kissed his forehead lightly.

'I was actually asking whether we'll get married and have kids, you answered but all you needed to say was yes.'

'What do you think our kid will be like?' James thought a loud.

'Our kid will be so pretty –'

'Or handsome if we have a boy, cos I don't want our guy to be called one of those "pretty boys".'

'Like you?' she asked, giggling.

'I am so not a pretty boy. Emma is marrying one of those.'

'Well you got one thing right,' she said.

'You are in trouble Miss Evans,' James said standing up and taking her hands.

'Mr. Potter what are you going to do to me?' she said in a mock scared voice.

Emma sat near the lake on a bench which she cleaned before sitting on it.

'Hey Em,' a voice said, Emma could tell it was a fake happiness, a fake voice someone was putting on to make her feel safe for a little while.

'Hey Em,' another voice said, but it was the same tone of fakeness.

'I already said that,' the first voice whispered.

'I know, but I thought I would say hello too.'

'What about me?' came a third voice. All of them girls, Emma started to feel a little uneasy and closed her magazine.

'Oh I give up, working with you two is hopeless,' the first voice said and she stepped out of the shadow. It was Bellatrix.

The two others stepped out two, it was Jesse and Claudia.

'I thought we should come and talk to you,' Bellatrix said to Emma, circling her.

'You look so nice,' Jesse said, 'all nice and fat.'

Emma looked down at her stomach and felt sick. Was she fat?

'So your pregnant with Sirius' baby, or isn't his, you can tell us, everyone thinks your cheating on him with that Hamish guy so it would be nice if you could let us know,' Claudia said in a cheerful voice.

She was silent. _Everyone?_

'Going to ignore us?' Jesse said. 'I think that's rude.'

'What in the name of God do you want with me?'

'I thought we would ask you if we could be the baby's godmother, after all, we are family,' Claudia said.

'Help me please Sirius,' she pleaded to him silently, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her at all, he was sitting up with his friends in the safe and warmth of the Common Room.

Emma got up and started to walk away. It was annoying to hear all those horrible comments about her and her unborn baby.

She was going back to the Common Room; it was starting to get cold anyway.

_Dear Mr. Rodgers,_

_It's Sirius Black, Emma's fiancé. _

_As you know Emma is currently seven months pregnant and expecting our first baby very soon. We are both very excited and cannot wait for the new addition to our family._

_You might have heard from Mr. and Mrs. Potter I am currently living with their son as my family are Slytherin's and I do not fit in at all. _

_I also have no money what so ever as my family have cut off all connections with me and would rather not have their money anyway._

_With that note I would like to add that I want the best for your daughter and our child. _

_Because we are in school we have no means of making any money and I was wondering if I could just borrow some money – to start off our lives. I will pay you back as soon as I get some money, I'm training to be an Auror and you also need to pay for the training too. _

_You're my last resort, I don't really want to ask the Potter's as they have done so much for me already, if you don't want to just tell me, I can always get a job and we can try live off that until I have made enough money to pay off the training._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

'Thank goodness your back,' Sirius said. 'You wanna go get some dinner, you missed it and everyone's in bed already, trying to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow.'

'Sure,' she said, 'I'm starving.'

He smiled at her and took her hand. 'What did you get up to when you were down there?' he asked her while walking out of the Common Room.

Emma smiled back at him and quietly answered, 'nothing.'

'I am so nervous, I mean this is potions, if we don't get this there is no way we get into Auror training or Lily gets into Healer,' James said walking up and down the Great Hall, 'there is no way I can eat.'

The girls laughed. 'Yeah like you're not going to eat. Come on James have some toast.'

'Oh ok, but it's your fault if I throw up,' James gave in. He looked around for Kat as she wasn't in the Great Hall yet and breakfast was about to end.

The owls started to come in, people receiving packages and letters from parents. A few things landed for the group.

Peter got a package from his mother that turned out to be a extra large sized pair of underpants while Ellie got a letter from her orphanage asking her whether she would be returning this summer.

Kat got a letter from her mum and a pair of shoes which she had been wanting for ages since she had seen them in a magazine.

Emma got her subscription from the muggle bridal magazine called _Cosmo Bride _she also got a letter from her mother which included a book called _So you're expecting a boy._

Sirius got a letter, which was unusual for him. He shoved it into his robes pockets and tried to forget about until he was alone.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I can't believe you are even asking me for money – I thought Emma would have told you she's been saving up for a while for her precious baby and for some extra money for nice furniture and things like that she always told me._

_But as you say Auror training is expensive and as I'm not poor (excuse my "modesty") I would be glad to pay for it, anything for my family. _

_There is one condition and it is this: I do not want you to pay me back._

_You might disagree and think that you owe me money but I do not see it like that at all. You are a great man and I would rather you than any of the other boys Emma used to bring home to meet me. They were horrid, but you are different and that is why I see this as owing you something. _

_I also here you have been extremely caring to her and the best man a father could want for his daughter. _

_So don't thank me, thank you,_

_Mr. Rodgers or Dad._

Lily and Emma were studying for their last exam when James, Sirius, Kat and Ellie came in from Quidditch Practice.

'Only one more exam and then we can worry about other things rather than a piece of paper with some questions on it,' Emma said happily.

Kat laughed, 'what are you going to worry about next?'

Emma blushed, 'well no one has said anything about it yet but . . . where are we going to live next month?'

They were silent, she was right, no one had thought about it at all.

Lily spoke first; 'I think I'm going back to my parent's house in Surry for about a week and then I'll . . .' she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

'There is no way I am going back to the orphanage,' Ellie said and crossed her arms. No one wanted to make her go but if she didn't find somewhere to live then she would have to go back.

'What about everyone else?' Emma asked.

'You have plan, don't you Em,' Sirius said, sitting next to her. She nodded quietly and then shook her head,

'You won't like the idea.'

'Try us,' Ellie said automatically.

'Well I received a letter from my father yesterday and it told me how he had been thinking about where I was going to live as he knew teenagers don't want to live with their parents after leaving Hogwarts. He also knew that we were all pretty close and so . . . he bought us a house in a small Wizarding community where we could live together until we have enough money to buy our own houses.'

It was silent for ages, everything thinking about how to reply and what everyone else was going to say. It was a huge offer. What would their parents say? When could they move in if they took up the offer?

'I'm going in,' James said. Emma hugged her cousin, 'I didn't want to be the only one there,' she said.

'But there is a "but",' he continued.

She frowned, 'go on.'

'I have to pay some rent.'

'Will everyone else come if they're allowed to pay some rent?' she asked them.

They all nodded, including Matt and Peter. Matt couldn't believe he was being asked and Peter wet his pants, which everyone ignored as it happened quite frequently.

'We're going to be living together!' Kat shouted, and she was soon joined by everyone else, clapping and shouting, not containing their excitement.

'One other condition,' Emma shouted over the noise.

'Oh, I don't like conditions,' Ellie commented.

'Sirius and I are going to be married, and we're going to have a baby. You're going to have to put up with the noise of a baby and help around the house. Like clean up your dishes and things like that.'

'Fine with me,' Lily said, everyone agreed.

'Then it's done,' said James happily, 'The nine of us are living together when this year is done.'

_Dear Dad,_

_Thanks for the house, everyone appreciates it so much. They were so glad when I told them, I was right, no one had even thought about it. _

_Everyone might go back to their parent's house for week while I decorate the house (I won't have time during school hours). I have thought of some really good ideas for my baby's room. I'm going with blue and white, and lots of toys and books. I want to get him to read early. I also want him to know and be fluent in four languages; French, English, German and Russian, just like Mum is. _

_I'm also going to make one part of the house Sirius and mine. I'm going to create a mauve boudoir for me and a study for Sirius and the rest of them as they are all going to do some kind of training. I also thought of the idea for a 'green room' as like a billiards room where the boys could just talk and stuff. _

_Talk to you later and thanks again,_

_Emma_

James, Ellie, Sirius and Katherine were at Quidditch training. Peter, Remus, Lily and Emma were watching them.

They had agreed to have a practice game with Hufflepuff. It was the semi-finals. Gryffindor were up against Ravenclaw and Slytherin were up against Hufflepuff. So they thought they could do with a bit of training in an actual game.

The game was good, Gryffindor won and no one had been hurt or had fallen off their brooms.

'Good game,' Remus said to Ellie, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and told him she had to go have a shower.

'Did you see me play?' James asked Lily happily, as he ran up to hug her. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

'Course I did,' she said, 'I watched every second of it.'

'I'm going to have shower,' he told her and he ran off in the direction he had come from.

Everyone was relaxing in the Common Room when Kat came in holding a bright blue piece of paper, shaking it around.

'What is it, Kat?' Ellie asked her before anyone else had even noticed she had come in, she had very good hearing.

'They're holding a graduation ball on our second last night at Hogwarts!' she shouted.

'Oh, how cute, that's so sweet of them,' Lily said, taking the paper of Kat to read it for herself.

'You know that graduation ball is next week,' James pointed out. 'We better have something to wear by then. I think they let us know too late personally. How are we going to get something to wear by then?'

'I don't think you should have said that,' Matt said, looking at the girls, 'I mean it's alright for a guy to get something out of a closet and put it on but for a girl, it takes them months to find the perfect dress.'

Sirius snorted, 'you should have seen them last ball.'

Emma punched him, 'but let me remind you, Sirius, I think it was you that took the longest to decide what tux you were going to wear.'

'Shh.'

'I was thinking,' Lily started, 'that if we all had our all dresses we could use them again, you know, as a weird thing we can do to laugh at.'

'I think it's a good idea,' Ellie said, 'especially as I know all the girls still have our dresses and they were so nice.'

'Yeah, good idea Lil,' Kat said, 'I loved my dress, I'm so glad I kept it.'

Everyone turned to Emma, who was the only girl who hadn't said she liked the idea. Emma blushed and said, 'I really want to but I'm not good with charms so I would have no idea how to make mine bigger.'

'Bigger?' Ellie said, confused.

'Incase you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant and I wasn't this big the last time we had a ball,' she said coldly.

Ellie shrugged the comment away and said nothing. Lily said she would do the charm to make it bigger around the stomach.'

'Thanks Lily,' she said.

So the ball dresses were settled and no one had to even ask who they were going with. Two people were confused though; Matt and Kat (A/N: Hey, hey that rhymes!).

Matt wanted to go with Ellie, but he knew that she would be going with Remus. SO he didn't have a partner.

Kat didn't want to go with anyone; she thought it would be nice to just hang out with her friends. If she was going to go with someone, she wanted the person to be special and really like her. This ball wasn't for flings. So when Matt asked her whether she would like to go with him, she had no idea what to say.


	30. The final cliffhanger and chapter

**Chapter thirty**

**a/n: don't hate me when you finish reading this chapter, i did something evil. Oh well, it had to happen for the plot.**

**disclaimer: i do not own or claim to own any part of Harry Potter, I only own the plot and original characters. **

**chapter written by: pinocchio**

* * *

"So, Kat." Matt said edgily, looking at his feet "Who are you going with to the ball?" 

"No one so far, what about you?" Kat asked; they were standing by the lake, near the Beech tree. Sirius had sent them down there to shoo away Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was apparently doing something very suspicious to Sirius' favourite tree.

"Same as you, I'm all alone."

"But you're a spunk, how is that possible?" Kat laughed,

"I'm a spunk? Geez, I haven't heard anyone use that expression in years."

"Oh shush!" Kat said, hitting him playfully,

"Well, do you want to go together?"

"As friends?" Kat asked,

"Yeah." Matt said,

"Yeah, definitely!" Kat said happily, "Ok, I have to go and tell Emma so she can stop stressing about finding me a date."

"Can you tell her that I'm going with you? Because she was doing the same thing for me."

Kat laughed and gave him a quick hug and then skipped off excitedly. Matt sighed and leaned against the tree. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do about this whole Ellie thing, it wasn't as if he could just stop liking her.

* * *

"Hey you!" a voice said, Matt jumped, as Ellie appeared by his side, "Why are you looking so sad?" 

"No reason, I'm not sad… just a bit stressed."

"About what?"

"NEWTS results." He lied,

"Oh, right, I forgot all about them. We're getting them back in a few weeks! You should be excited!" Ellie smiled,

"That's easy for you to say. You'll probably get top marks. Me however, not too sure."

"Oh don't worry! You'll do fine I'm sure." Ellie said, "Well, I've got to go and write a letter to the orphanage, telling them that there's no way I'm going back!"

"Alright, bye then." Matt said, Ellie hugged him, "Cheer up Matty!" she said, using the nickname he hated.

* * *

People never thought of Remus Lupin as the jealous type, but he could be. He turned away from the castle window, his forehead creased. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between Ellie and Matt, he had just watched her talk to him for five minutes, the whole time smiling her head off, and then she had hugged him; and while she walked off he had stared at her intently. He'd have to talk to her eventually about this; but for the time being, he had to get a tux for the ball that was on that evening.

* * *

It had been a long time since James and Lily had had a fight. James was counting the days. 

"Hey Lils," he said, "You know, it's been fifty-six days since we last had a fight. We're doing pretty well don't you reckon?"

"Yeah James, you've matured quite a bit." Lily said, she wasn't really paying attention, as she was reading a book. They were lounging in their common room talking about pretty much anything,

"I've matured? No, that's not possible. I don't want to be mature yet!" James complained,

"James it's a good thing."

"No it's not! I still have a week to be childish, and then I'll have finished school forever, and I'll have to grow up and be an adult." He whinged, "I don't want to be an adult, they're all too frumpy!"

"Well, okay." Lily laughed, "You can be a child for another week."

"Lily, what do you think we'll do when we finish though?" James asked, Lily sighed and shut her book, it didn't seem that she was going to be able to finish it now.

"I think that we are going to move into a house with all our friends."

"Well thank-you captain obvious," James said sarcastically, "But what are _we_ going to do."

"Well, I want to be an Auror, so I want to get training in that soon."

"Yeah, me too. But what's happening with us?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Well, I thought, we might get a house together, and then we might get married, and maybe have kids."

"Really? James Potter, are you making plans?" Lily laughed,

"Yeah, sort of. I'm just thinking about it at this stage." He said,

"Well keep thinking, because I think it sounds pretty good." Lily said.

* * *

_T__o Sister Marguerite, _

_Did you seriously think I would return to the orphanage? Ever since I was four, you people have bugged the hell out of me. You almost didn't even let me go to Hogwarts. There is no way I am returning, because for thirteen years, you made my life hell, so goodbye forever. _

_From Ellie Andrews_

Ellie put down her quill, she knew it was a sin to be dis-respectful of a nun, but that woman had hated her since she first showed up at that orphanage. She sealed the envelope and attached it to an owl's leg and sent it off out the window.

She walked out of the owlery and towards the common room to get ready for the graduation ball.

* * *

Emma and Katherine were all ready to start getting ready, but Lily was nowhere in sight. 

"She'll turn up soon, she wouldn't miss this." Emma said, "and besides she has to come, she's fixing my dress."

Roughly five minutes later, Lily rushed in with Emma's dress,

"Sorry I'm late, James wanted me to help him get dressed, or undressed, I'm not really sure, but I'm here now!" she said, panting slightly,

Emma glanced at her dress, "Was my dress present during all of this undressing? Because if it was I'm not sure I want it." she laughed,

"No, it was in my bedroom, and we were in James'."

"Ok, just give it to me!" Emma said, rushing upstairs to her room.

* * *

As Ellie and Katherine were deciding which make-up to use, they heard a blood-curdling scream. They rushed into the dorm to find Emma looking livid, 

"I hate being pregnant!" she screeched,

"I'm afraid to ask, but why?" Kat said,

"BECAUSE MY FUCKING FEET WON'T FIT INTO MY FUCKING SHOES! NOW MY WHOLE FUCKING OUTFIT IS SCREWED!"

"Calm down Emma." Ellie said, Kat pulling out her wand, "We'll just charm them so they're bigger."

Kat quickly charmed the shoes, and then they went back to getting ready.

At 7:45 they were all ready and sitting in the common room, except for Ellie, who was still upstairs.

"Hurry up!" Lily shouted, " We're going to be late!"

"Hold your horses," Ellie called back, "We don't have to be there until eight! I can't choose which shoes to wear!"

"You have twenty-seven pairs, just pick any!" Kat replied, she was wearing her deep autumn-y red dress, her hair hanging loosely, straightened, and once again tinged coppery-blonde. Her shoes were the same, dark black heels.

Emma was wearing her strapless black dress, with white lace at the top and bottom. Her pregnant belly showed clearly, but the dress was slimming and still suited her well, her black businesswoman shoes were fitting perfectly to her swollen feet. Her light red hair was in a bun, tied back with white and black lace.

Ellie finally appeared at the top of the stairs in her flowy, pale blue dress. She remembered the ugly purple thing it formerly was, and was very thankful for magic. Ellie walked down the stairs and revealed her strappy black 3 inch heels that added to her height, her hair was let loose in natural brown waves.

Lily wore her beautiful white Cinderella dress. The one that was pouffy down from the waist with snow-white halter straps and sparkled in the light. She had gorgeous white heels to match her dress and her hair was hanging in loose curls.

* * *

"I can't believe you wore heels Ellie." Kat said, 

"Yeah, you're lucky Remus is six foot three or something like it." Emma laughed,

"Oh well, I like being tall." She said,

"How tall are you?" Lily asked,

"Five foot eleven without the heels, and six two with them."

"Oh my god." Kat said, "Well, Emma and I like being short, don't we Em?"

"Yep!" Emma nodded happily, "There's a clear difference in height between me and my man!"

"Let's go." Lily laughed, they left the common room and walked down to the hall to meet their men.

They entered the Great Hall, which was decorated spectacularly,

"Good job Lily and James!" Emma commented, for it was their job as Head girl and boy to decorate the hall for social events.

"Thanks, it took forever." Lily said,

"And my favourite shirt is covered in paint now!" James complained,

"Only because you threw the bucket on yourself." Lily laughed,

"Hey, that was an accident!"

"How could that have been an accident?" Matt asked,

"Oh shush!" James said.

* * *

The five boys were all wearing tuxes, except there was something strange about Peter's. His hair was slicked back with gel and he was wearing his black suit pants halfway down his bottom, revealing bright pink boxers; though he insisted it was trendy and 'hip'. 

"No, it just looks strange Peter." Kat said,

"Yeah, like you fell out of bed and decided to go to a ball." Ellie added,

"Nah, it'll help with the ladies." Peter said sleazily, "And they'll love my hair!"

"It won't help." Emma said,

"Yeah, I've got my eye on Jesse Lestrange, she'll love it!"

"A Slytherin?" Ellie questioned, "I've always thought you were strange Peter."

* * *

James and Lily went off to dance, as well as Emma and Sirius and Ellie and Remus. Peter decided that he would go and spike the punch with his apple and raspberry juice. Matt and Katherine just stood awkwardly next to each other, not really sure what to do. 

"So, do you want to dance?" Kat asked,

"No, not really. I can't dance." Matt said bluntly.

"I'm sure you can." Kat said,

"No, I'm really no good at all."

Kat started laughing loudly,

"Are you- are you laughing at me?" Matt asked,

"No." Kat laughed, "I'm going to go and dance now."

"Are you rejecting me then?"

Kat nodded her head and apologized, "Sorry but I must dance!"

She walked over to this good-looking guy who had been beckoning to her, and started to dance with him.

* * *

Sirius wasn't really sure how to dance with Emma, because her belly kept getting in the way; but he tried his best. 

"I'm sorry Em, we must look awful, it's just your belly keeps getting in my way!" he said,

"It's alright, let's just go and get some punch." Emma said,

"No, it's pretty gross." Sirius said, "It's meant to be watermelon but it tastes like apple and raspberry."

"Okay, then can we get some food, I'm starving." Emma asked; and Sirius obliged.

* * *

Remus and Ellie were silent as they danced; he was still worried about the whole issue with Matt. The music switched to a tango, Ellie glanced at Matt, who was standing nervously alone at the side of the hall. 

"Look at Matt, he's so nervous, its funny." She laughed,

"Ellie," Remus sighed, as he dipped her, "Is there something going on between you and Matt?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is there something between you two?"

"I can't believe you would even think there was a possibility of it Remus." She said, "Shows how much trust you have in me."

"It's just that I've seen you two together, and I've seen how he looks at you."

"Seen how he looks at me? We're just friends! Just like James and I are friends."

"But he has a thing for you!"

"Yeah, but if I had a thing for him, I would be dating him instead, but I'm not! I'm with you!" he dipped her one more time,

"Can you blame me for being a bit jealous?"

"Yes!" she said loudly, as they danced, "You're supposed to trust me! That's what a real boyfriend does!" she pushed him away from her and stormed out of the hall, leaving Remus standing alone on the floor.

* * *

A lonesome tear rolled down Ellie's cheek as Matt followed her outside into the snow. It was freezing cold, but she didn't really care. 

"Ellie!" he called, "Have you lost your mind? You'll freeze out here!"

"I don't care." She shouted, crying softly, Matt put his jacket around her shoulders and sat down in the snow next to her.

"Ellie, it is so cold out here, please, let's go inside."

"No, I don't want to." She cried, "He thought I cheated, he didn't trust me."

"And this is my fault?"

"No, Matt it's not." She said,

"Yes, it is." He said, "Ellie, I like you but I didn't want to come between Remus and you."

"Well, you have now. I'm going to bed." She threw off his jacket and trudged through the snow back towards her dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ball, Remus was drinking some firewhiskey he had bought off some random Ravenclaw, Kat was dancing with the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team; his name was Chad or Mike, she wasn't really sure what he had told her, but she was pretty sure it was one of the two. 

He had light brown hair and green eyes and Kat had decided that she really liked him, and she also thought he was much hotter than any of her previous boyfriends from that year. There was something about guys who played quidditch that made them really attractive to her, because she out of four boyfriends from that year, she had dated three quidditch players.

* * *

Emma was sitting down with Sirius; she was a bit tired from all the dancing. Being pregnant wasn't a walk in the park, though she loved it all the same. She didn't like the backaches, the morning sickness, the mood-swings, and the strange cravings. She had asked Sirius for a fruit salad topped with condensed milk and peanuts. However, she knew it would be worth it in the end, because she would have a beautiful baby boy or girl! She was so excited about it too, she would only have to wait two months! 

Peter was dancing with a mop he had found in the corner, although he wasn't aware that it was a mop, he also thought he was drunk from the non-alcoholic punch he spiked with juice. Emma glanced his way with a raised eyebrow, he nodded at her, "I told you I would have luck with the ladies tonight!"

Emma didn't reply, she had decided it was too funny watching him canoodling with janitor's equipment.

* * *

James and Lily however, danced the whole night through, laughing and talking and avoiding any dilemmas or problems that could have arose. 

By the end of the night, everyone's feet were aching awfully, and they all practically fell into bed by two in the morning, all except Ellie who had already been in bed for four hours.

* * *

The next morning, Ellie, Matt, James and Lily decided to go and have a look at the new house Emma's father had bought for them, just to tale Ellie's mind off things. 

Emma gave them the keys and off they went. The house was gorgeous. It was a huge two-story house, painted white, with a beautiful navy blue front door. It had a large front garden and enough bedrooms for them all to have one for themselves. Ellie put her dibs on one and Matt on another, and Lily and James decided on their ones too. It already had quite a bit of furniture in it. They sat down in the kitchen and talked about it, Lily sat on James' lap with her arm around him,

"Wow! I love this house so much already!" Ellie said happily,

"Me too, it's pretty awesome." Matt agreed,

"I can't wait till we finish school, this is like my dream house." Lily said,

"And the background is huge so we can play quidditch!" James added,

"That's just another bonus!" Ellie said, "Sirius and Kat will love it for that reason alone!"

"So what's happening with you two?" Matt asked,

"Who? James and me?" Lily asked,

"No, James and Ellie." Matt said sarcastically, "Yes James and you."

"Oh, we're talking about the future, not really making any plans yet, have we James?"

"Nope, we're discussing it."

"What about you and Remus?" Lily asked,

"Don't worry." Ellie said, dismissing it as usual, Lily sensed this was not a subject to press on.

"Let's have some coffee." James said, eyeing the kettle that sat on the stove,

"I'll make it." Matt offered, getting up from his seat at the table. Finding some mugs and coffee powder, he proceeded to boil the kettle.

"I saw a cake shop down the road, let's go and get brownies James!" Lily said happily,

"You have the appetite of a pregnant lady Lils, and I mean that in the nicest possible way!" he said, getting up and walking out the door with Lily.

* * *

"How much fun will it be to live here? All nine of us!" Ellie said excitedly, clapping her hands together, "And with the new baby too!" 

Matt laughed, "That will be fun. Emma's dad must be rich to own a house like this."

"Yeah, he is. He's way too generous as well."

"Definitely." Matt said, "Hey look, he left us a note!"

Matt walked towards the note and tripped over a cord that was lying on the ground, it was connected to the kettle. It fell to the ground. Lighting the wooden floor on fire. It spread quickly separating them and trapping Matt in one end of the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Matt!" Ellie screamed,

"Quickly! Go get help!" he shouted,

"Do you have your wand?"

"No, just go get help!"

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine just get out of here and get some help!"

"I'm not leaving without you Matt!"

"You have to, otherwise we'll both die!"

"Alright, I won't be long."

* * *

Ellie ran as fast as she could out of the house and to the next-door house, she rammed on the door. A little old man with a baldhead answered the door, 

"Yes dear?" he asked,

"Your neighbours house is on fire, call the fire brigade." She said, remembering it was a muggle neighbourhood; the little old man poked his head out the doorway and peered at the house,

"Yes, it seems to be on fire!" he said slowly reaching for the phone, "I'll call the firemen!"

"Thank-you!" Ellie said quickly, she pulled out a mirror from her pocket and shouted into it, "Remus! Remus please be there! Pick up the mirror! Pick it up!"

"Remus' face appeared in the mirror, "Ellie? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly,

"I'm fine, Matt's in the house, and it's on fire! I don't know what to do!"

"I'm on my way Ellie, just stay calm."

Ellie shoved the mirror back into her pocket and heard screams coming from inside the house.

"Matt!" she yelled, running in the front door. She coughed as she inhaled the smoke, she heard another scream, and the fire getting in the way blocked Ellie from getting anywhere near him. A door fell down right in front of her as someone pulled her back and out the door.

* * *

Ellie fell onto the grass along with the other person; it was Remus. She coughed quite a bit before falling on to him, crying. 

James and Lily stood on the lawn holding their brownies and watched her cry, as Kat, Sirius and Emma arrived, as the house fell to pieces in front of them, with Matt inside, burning to his death.

* * *

**a/n: don't hate me! i warned you that i had done something evil! haha, the first chapter of the sequel will be written by pretty.little.happy.princess and it will hopefully be posted soon. **

**HAPPY EASTER**

**and please review, **

**love the marauder chicks. **


	31. The Final Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, it's been awesome getting feedback from all our reviewers.

We just wanted to let you know that the sequel to The Final Year has been posted, it's called The First Year and the first chapter was written by pretty.little.happy.princess.

So please read and review the story cos' it's definitely going to be just as good as this one was, maybe even better.

signing out,

**The Marauder Chicks x**


End file.
